Redemption
by Silentlane491
Summary: After the fall of the Kishin. Crona starts to live the life he's always wanted, but with his past haunting him and a ancient evil resurrected, Crona must redeem himself in the eyes of those he's wronged and combat an evil that is beyond death itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 1 The first step to a new life**

It has been three months since the defeat of Asura and Arachnophobia, peace has returned to Death city and the world. School began once all the repairs were completed and everyone began to get back to the old grind. Thanks to Crona's help with finding Medusa's lair, he was cleared of his betrayal and giving a second chance. However, the damage has been done to Crona's reputation. Many of the students accepted him because of his efforts in defeating his own mother. But many of the people of Death City saw him as the hellspawn of the witch Medusa and would whisper harsh things about him. When he was out and about with his friends he would hear them and their hateful whispers. Luckily he had Maka and her friends, Marie and Stein. But that was all he ever needed in his life.

Crona was inside his room in the dungeouns in the cornor. His mind has become pleauged with nightmares as of late. The horrible nightmares of Medusa and her punishment, the endless days of killing, the dark room and Ragnaroks beatings. 'Why...' The demon swordsmen thought to himself. 'Why am I still alive...' Every now and then, these thought would creep into his head. After being skward by his own mother he thought it was finally over. All of the pain, all of the suffering was finished. But when he opened his eyes, Chrona was still alive.

He was happy that Maka wasn't hurt. The sight of Medusa's vector arrow made his blood go cold, if Maka were to die because of him he would have never forgive himself. But something deep inside him wished that he would have died that day. After recovering from his wound he spent time with his friends and for the first time in a long time he had fun, However... 'I should be happy, but-'

"GODDAMMIT!" Ragnarok yelled as he appears from Crona's back. "Are you gonna angst all day? I'm so freaking bored, DO SOMETHING!" Ragnarok starts to shake Crona.

"OW! R-R-R-Ragnarok, stop it!" Crona cried out. He was use to the pain brought down by his weapon, but thanks to Maka's efforts Ragnarok couldn't hurt him that badly anymore. 'Maka...' His thoughts return to the girl. To him, this feeling was completely foregin. When he thought of her, his body would become a stranger to him. His heart would beat quicker, his face would become warm with a dark blush and he ached for her warm body wrapped around his cold body that has blood was as black as the abyss. As long as he had Maka and her friends were with him, he'll be alright.

"For the love of the old skullface, would you stop thinking about the stupid cow!" Ragnarok pulled Corna's pink hair. "As if the desert heat wasn't enough, ya gotta get all hot and bothered about that pig tailed cow!" Ragnarok yelled.

"You don't understand... If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. I would be a murderer, lost, alone and I wouldn't know how to deal with things and people." Crona answered his violent weapon. "And besides, Maka gave me a chance when no one else would."

"Then why are you gettin all emo then? I'm getting sick of it!" Ragnarok groaned.

"S-sometime I think that I should have died back then. Maybe the pain I feel would go away." Crona sighed sadly. "I still hear them, and **her**..." Ragnarok tilted his head. "Their screams inside my head, and the vitcims begging for there lives."

"You mean that stupid dream of killing all those people and Medusa being a evil bitch." Ragnarok said in his uncaring tone. Crona nods his head.

"I still hear them inside my head..." Tears formed in the corrors of his eyes. Suddenly Crona grasped his head as memories of the past surfaced.

_"AHHHHH! HELP!"_

_"MURDERER!"_

_"MONSTER!"_

_"KILLER! GAHHH!"_

_"DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" _ The memories were so painful it hurt him. He saw the pain he caused to so many. So much suffering he caused by his hand wheather they were forced or not. Chorna pulled his hands away and sees that they're covered in blood, red blood. Chrona shakes his head and closes his eyes, he opens them and sees that the blood was gone.

_"You do not belong here my child." _Crona freeze in fear and stares before him. It was none other then Medusa._ "They only spared you so they can learn about the black blood, once they learn all there is about it, you will be cast aside. Worse my child, you will be executed for your crimes."_ Crona clasped his hands on his ears. _"They all hate you, they see you as nothing more then a monster, a child of a witch, a killer, and a demon swordsmen."_

"You're wrong... YOU'RE WRONG!" Crona Yelled loudly. Suddenly, he was hit on the head by Ragnarok.

"Snap of it stupid, the bitch is dead. She more dead then that zombie dude. The cow nailed in her coffin with that Genji hunter and that anti-demon wavelength, remember!?" This snapped Crona out of his hallucination. Crona looked around and saw that Medusa wasn't in here with him. It was true, she was gone for good. But last time everyone thought that she came back possessed a small child. Sure Maka's Genji hunter killed Medusa, but could she have survived somehow? These thoughts ran through Crona's fragile mind.

'What if she's alive... What if somehow she cheated death again, maybe she's hiding and waiting for the chance to take me away or to kill me or worse, hurt Maka.' Crona huddled into his corner. 'She can't be alive.' Another voice in his head said, this one sounded much brighter. 'We might have not seen her die but I think this time she's gone for good. If Maka's Genji hunter failed, then we wouldn't be alive right now, or brainwashed to work for Medusa.'

"Hey dumbass, you're talking to yourself again." Ragnarok snapped him out of his thoughts. "Look, if they say she's dead, then she's dead. You're just gonna have to trust them with this."

"You're just saying that aren't you?" Crona asked.

"Damn straight, so shut the hell up. I swear if you wake me up with your angst again I'll wake you up every two hours by yelling that screw head's gonna dissect ya." Ragnarok sneered. Crona shook his head.

"I- I don't know how to deal with professor Stein dissecting me!" Crona whined. The young man looked at the clock and saw it was seven thirty in the morning. "I better get ready for class." Crona gets ready for class and heads out of his room. When he got there, he sat down at his seat and began to read one of his textbooks. After thirty minutes of waiting class began.

"Alright everyone, time to begin." Said professor Stein. Crona listened to the lecture but as he listened he became dizzy and his vision blurs. Maka notices and begins to worry.

"Crona, are you alright." Maka whispered. The boy nods and smiles.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine..." Crona said weakly.

**'I call bullshit!' **Crona heard Ragnarok inside him. Ragnarok was right, he was getting tired, way too tired. He forced himself to focus on the lecture, but as he continued to sit in his seat, his eyelids become heavy with fatigue. If Crona wasn't haunted by nightmares, maybe he could get some sleep.

'I'm getting... Tired, but... if I fall asleep, I'll get in trouble... I don't know how... How to... Deal with that...' Crona thought. After surviving the end of the class, Stein dismissed the class. As he was about to get up, his body began to protest. Stein noticed Crona in pain. "Crona, are you alright?" The boy nods.

"Y-yes I'm ok-" Before he could finish he became dizzy and nearly trips down the stairs to the desk. Acting quickly, Maka managed to catch Crona before he could fall down.

"Crona! Are you okay!" Stein made his way to Crona. Everyone in the class backed away from the professor and the young teen. The once mad professor frowned.

"He must be exhausted. Let's get him into the infirmary." Stein spoke calmly. Soul came up to the unconscious teen and helps Stein to get Crona into the infirmary. Deep inside the mind of Crona, he was in the room again. He didn't know how he got here from the academy, but here he is, inside the dark room. As he laid in the dark room alone, cold and depraved of any form of love he began to hear the people he has killed.

_"Murder!" _A male voice called out.

_"You deserve to die!" _A female voice yelled in rage.

_"MY FRIEND! YOU BASTARD!" _A loud and deep male voice roared.

_"Why did you kill my mama? Why...?" _A child's voice cracked as she cried.

_"IT'S A DEMON! A DEMON!"_ An elderly voice shrieked in terror. Crona clasped his ears, hoping to block out the noise but it did not work, for the voices shouted louder and rained down upon Crona until he had enough.

"STOP IT!" He begged the invisible voices. "PLEASE! I know I've done terrible things, I know I deserve to die, I know my hands are drenched in your blood! I'm sorry for what I've done, I'm sorry for everything!" Crona kept saying sorry and begging for forgiveness over and over again. Then he heard a voice. It was the one voice he did not want to hear ever again.

_"My child..."_ It was none other then his own mother, was it real or was it fake? Crona could not tell if this was a nightmare or reality. _"You are nothing more then a killer, that is all you are good for. I'm the only one who has ever given you a purpose."_ Medusa in all her glory appears before Crona. _"Come to me, my child, for I'm the one who has made you strong."_

"NOOOO!" Crona cried. "Get away, GET AWAY!" Crona fell to the ground and began to back away from his mother. His mother transformed into a long black snake and lunges to Crona. It slithers up his body and wraps herself around his throat. She squeezes his neck, forcing him to gasp for air, but when he did, the snake slithers into his open mouth and down his throat. Crona claws at his neck gasping for air, but he could not breath.

_"You are mine, and you will always be mine." _Those were the last words he hears before the darkness takes him.

Outside of Crona's nightmare, his friends and professors watched feeling useless to help Crona. The young boy was thrashing about in his sleep while talking.

"Stop... Please... I deserve to die... hands... Drenched in blood... No... Get away, get away...!" Crona whimpered in pain. Maka frowned when she heard this come from her friend. She wanted to insure him that everything will be alright, but wasn't sure if she could reach him. Marie stared at the boy worried greatly about his well being. Kid stared at the weakened boy.

'Why does he think he deserves to die, he was forgiven by father.' Kid then realized something wrong with the demon swordsmen. 'He must think that the people he's killed don't forgive him, this isn't good, how long has he been thinking about this?'

"I don't get it. Medusa's dead, the Kishin's gone and the world is safe, what's there to worry about?" Black star wondered. "After all, Crona is in the presence of greatness, he shouldn't be sad he should be happy! HAHAHAHAHA!" The young man declared with a thumb pointing to himself. Tsubaki sighed when her partner said this, but he does rise a good point. Why the nightmares? Before Kid could explain, Maka beat him to the punch.

"It's his past, he thinks that everyone that he's killed hates him." Maka explained. Liz then followed up with what she's heard.

"I heard some of the citizens talking bad about Crona. It's mostly about him being the son of Medusa and all of the souls he ate and people he's killed." Patty frowned when she heard this.

"But he didn't wanna do all those bad things. It was because of Medusa!" Patty huffed, her childish tone took a more concerned tone.

"Regardless, what Medusa did to him will scar him for the rest of his life." Stein said as he looked at the boy. He looked to Marie and saw that look of sadness on her face. "Let's leave him alone-"

"You can go, I'm going to stay with him." Maka sat down next to Crona.

"Crona needs rest-"

"Frank..." Marie said softly. The professor sighed.

"Alright. Everyone, let's go." Everyone walks out of the room. Maka grasped his pale hand. She began to think of what to do to help Crona. Something, anything would be better then nothing. But all she could do is be with the boy. After an hour of thrashing in his sleep, Crona finally wakes up with a loud gasp. The first person he sees is Maka beside him with a look of relief on her face.

"Crona! You're awake!" Maka exclaimed, then she spoke softer. "Are you okay? Please tell me what's wrong with you, I want to help." The boy took a deep breath. He couldn't hide this from Maka, it will make her worry even more.

"I keep h-hearing the voices of the people I killed, and l-lady Medusa..." His eyes began to water. "They keep screaming and l-lady M-medusa keeps telling me that... That I'm a killer a-and n-nothing m-more." He shuddered. "Sometimes I wonder if things would be better if I died from her arrow. Maybe then I could have redeemed myself with my death then maybe they would forgive-" Suddenly a book smashes on the top of his head, it wasn't too hard but it stop him from talking.

"Don't talk like that Crona, your life is important. When you took that blow from Medusa's Vector arrow, I thought you died." Maka took a deep breath. "After all the pain Medusa caused, you deserve to live peacefully. I can't say that the people you kill would forgive you, but I can say that if they knew that you were being forced to do this, then I'm sure they would forgive you." Maka said softly.

"Thank you, Maka..." Crona thanked his first friend. Stein and Marie enter the room, the professor looking neutral and Marie looking relieved that Crona is awake.

"Glad to see that you're awake Crona." The doctor smiled slightly. "Now then, care to tell us why you nearly passed out in my class?" Stein questioned. Before Crona could say anything Ragnarok made an appearance.

"He's gettin' all emo because he keeps thinking about the people we've off'ed hate him and the old snake bitch might be alive." Ragnarok said as he spilled the beans about his secret anguish. Stein frowned while Marie gasped. "What? He would have just said _don't worry I'm fine _and lied to the screw head and the old cow." Ragnarok said in his best Crona impersonation. Before Maka could round him with a book and Marie could say something, the dark weapon melts into Crona's bloodstream.

"Is this true Crona?" Marie asked the teen softly. The boy nods his head and he grasped his head.

"S-s-sometime I c-can hear the s-screams of the people I've killed... I didn't w-want to hurt so m-many p-people b-but she would hurt me so m-much" Tears run down his cheeks. "A-and Medusa's c-cheated d-death b-before... Wh-what if she h-has a way to s-survive." The three began to feel the fear beginning to bubble and grow inside the demon swordsmen. The young boy clenched his head, fear oozing from his very soul. "She c-c-could be in-inside me! What if when she hit me with her wavelength, she p-put a p-part of her soul inside m-me! I keep hearing her voice inside my head and I can't get it out!" He began to shout loudly. Suddenly, Marie made her way to Crona and gave him a hug. The demon tonfa's calming wavelength soothed the madness that was growing.

"It's okay Crona." She said softly to the swordsmen. "Medusa gone, she'll never come back and hurt you again." Crona stiffened when she said his mothers name. "You didn't have a choice to kill those people, you were forced to do that." She pulls away from Crona.

"B-but I've d-done so m-much h-horrible things to so many people..." Crona whimpered.

"Those choices weren't your own." Stein spoke up. "But you made the choice to change for the better, with a little help." Maka smiled at Crona.

"Your also not alone anymore Crona." Maka grasped his hand. "If you ever need to talk to someone and professor stein or Marie aren't able to, I'll be more then willing to talk to you."

"T-Thank y-you Maka..." Crona smiled weakly. With his worries soothed, Stein decided to have Crona rest for the whole day. A week later, Crona has been sleeping much better thanks to talking with Maka and Marie. The two women would talk to the young man about his day and other things. However, he has yet to reveal the feelings that have been growing in his heart for his best friend. The girl's smile made him weak in his knees, her laughter sounded like angels singing, and her piercing eyes were strong yet soft. He enjoyed her company more then he should, but he for the first time in a long time is happy.

Crona woke up an hour earlier then usual because Stein wants him to get a check up before class starts. The young teen made his way to the doctors office, once he got there he saw Stein in the office and waiting for Crona. "Good to see you Crona." Stein smiled. "There's been a change of plans." This made the boy tilted his head in confusion. "I need to perform a physical. To see if you're fit to perform missions." This made the boy blushed.

"Does this mean I have to... Have to-" Ragnarok burst out of his meisters back.

"Ya have ta strip down and get naked!" The demon begun to laugh at Crona's approaching panic attack. "Then when your nude, he gonna put on a latix glove and shove it up your-"

"Ragnarok..." Stein's glasses gleamed dangerously. The doctor cranked his screw. "You know, I've been searching for a way to suppress you. This might be the perfect moment test out my threoies." This shut Ragnarok up instantly. The demon retreats making Stein smile. "Don't worry Crona, many if not all of the students gone through this, even your friends." This cheered Crona up a bit, but a thought entered his head.

"Even... The other b-boys..." He asked quietly. This made stein nod.

"Them too. Now, I need you to undress." The physical was basic and provided a chance for Stein to acquire information on Crona. From weight, height, age, and some questions that Crona had about his body, since Medusa most likely didn't teach Crona about the body. According to his finding from the physical, Crona was dangerously underweight. He didn't have any idea why his body hasn't eaten itself. Despite his height, Crona was only fourteen maybe fifteen. His body was riddled with faded scars, and his body's newest addition to his scar collection. If Crona didn't have his black blood he wouldn't be alive right at this moment.

"Alright, we're about done here. Any questions?" He asked the meek boy.

"Is it bad for me to be this thin?" The young boy wondered. Crona's ribs were visible, many of his bones were and some many find this sickening.

"Normally it's a sign from lacking a proper diet. But remember, some people are born with a different body type. It all has to do with genes." Stein explained. Ragnarok pops out and speaks up.

"What do pants have to do with Crona being skinny?" The demon sword wondered in his rude tone.

"Genetics, chromosomes, and DNA. They are what are required to create a human being. The reason why Crona's thin may be because he inherited Medusa's body type and some of his fathers physical and personality traits." When Stein finished his explanation Ragnarok nods at this.

"So that's why Crona's got a fat ass!" This made Crona blush.

"Ragnarok..." Stein twist his screw.

"Whatever!" Ragnarok retreats back into Crona's body. Stein pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

"I see... That does explain why I'm like this, but professor. Who was my father?" This made Stein wonder.

"I'm afraid that even I can't help you with that. Even if we perform a DNA test because of your black blood replaced your old blood." This sadden Crona. The boy wondered why every woman in his family was evil. First his mother, then his aunt Arachne. She dared to try to get Crona to join her group, but he refused and attack.

"So there's no way to find my father, a-and h-he might n-not be alive anymore." Crona looked down, saddened at the fact that he has no family. True he had Maka and her friend, Stein and Marie. But he'll never know the love of a mother and the guidance of a father. Stein looked at the clock and saw it was seven fifty.

"Alright Crona, it's almost time for class, you better get dressed." The young boy get's his robe back on and makes his way out of the doctors office and makes his way to class.

As the school day ended. Crona couldn't stop thinking about who his father could have been, it began to bug him to no end. Since he's now a part of the Shibusen he felt a sense of purpose, but now because of the physical he was more lost then ever. Who was his father? Was he still alive and even if by some chance he's alive would he want to try have Crona as a son. This made him feel alone, unloved and unwanted. He had his friends and professor Stein and Marie, but this was different. Many children are born to loving families and some don't have loving families like he did. But most children didn't have there mother turn them into a mentally unstable murderous psychopath, and train them to kill small animals in order to kill people. As Crona was walking down the halls lost in thought, he run into someone that can maybe help him in his plight.

"Hello Hello!~" Crona was snapped out of his stupor by none other then Lord Death. "Wazzup Crona, you look sad. Are you still hearing the people and Medusa inside your head?" Death asked. "If you need to talk, I can get some tea warmed up and we can have a little chat." Crona looked at the reaper, it was now or never.

"L-Lord D-death, do know... Do you know who... Who my father is? Crona asked. This made Death tilt his head.

"Let's get some tea, I think we need to talk." Death said in his jovial tone. The two make there way to the death room and Crona takes a seat at the Japanese table. "Here you are." Death handed him a cup of tea and begins to take a drink from his cup. After a long sip, the reaper looks at Crona. "So, you want to know who your father is?" Crona nods. "May I ask why you want to know?"

"Everyone from my family is well... Evil and..." Crona began. Ragnarok decided to appear and get to the point.

"Every member of his family are nasty ass bitches, Crona wants ta know if his dad was an asshole." Death flicks Ragnarok with his large fingers because of his language.

"OWW! You skull faced-"

"Ragnarok stop! Your going to make things worse." Crona pleaded. "I was wondering who my father is, and if he's still alive."

"Why do you want to know if your father is still alive?" Death asked.

"It's b-because I w-want what you and Kid have." This made death tilt his head to the left. "E-everyone h-has a father that looks after t-them... But I-I only had M-Medusa and s-she wanted a killer, not a s-son. I wonder w-what that bond is l-like. I know it's an impossible task and I have no right to ask, but s-since your aware of every l-living soul, I was wondering if... If you can find my father." Crona requested. He grabbed the tea cup and took a sip.

"I see..." Death took a sip of his tea. "It will take some time, in fact a long time. There are six billion souls that live in this world, what your requesting is that I go though all of the souls that have lived and died." This dashed Crona's hopes.

"I understand... I knew it would be too much for you sir, I'm sorry." Crona sighed sadly.

"I didn't say I wouldn't search Crona, But it will take time. Now, I have someone to call. Off you go." The boy got up and began to make his way out. "And Crona." The demon swordsmen looks back. "I want you to spend the night over at Steins house." This shocked Crona.

"B-but-"

"I'll call ahead, you get your things packed." Lord Death turns and taps on his mirror. With this, Crona walks away to pack what he need for the sleepover. On the mirror, Marie appeared.

_"Hello Lord Death, is there something you need?"_ The demon tonfa asked.

"Yes, do you mind if Crona spends the night." This made Marie smile.

_"Of course not! Crona is welcome to spend the night."_

"Actually. I want Crona to take up residence at Steins home, if it's not too much trouble." This made Marie happy but this made the clueless weapon wonder why.

_"May I ask why Lord Death?"_

"It's because he is yearning for love and guidance. His mother showed him nothing but hate and suffering, while his father was no where in sight. He needs those bonds- no, he craves for those bonds that he was denied of for so long." Death explained in a somber tone. "He's even asked me to find his father." This made Marie gasp. Tears welled in her uncovered eye.

_"Its not any trouble at all! The poor child, his mother showed him nothing but hate and misery, and now that he's free from her evil he want the love of a mother and father."_ Marie rambles on about Crona.

"Indeed, I might have my work cut out for me, he asked if it was possible if I could find him."

_"Can you?"_ Marie wondered. _"It will take you a long time to find him, if he's still alive."_

"That's right, I'll search for him, but I doubt I'll find him. It will be like looking for a diamond in the desert." Death sighs. "Regardless, I will try. Until then, I want you to watch over Crona." Marie nods.

_"Of course Lord Death!"_ Marie smiles. When Lord Death hanged up. The woman's emotions explode. "Frank! I have great news!" She makes her way to the labs where Stein was working. Hearing this, Stein tears himself from the documents he was reading.

"Marie, what is it?" Stein asked his bubbly weapon partner.

"Death wants us to take in Crona! I can't wait for him to get here! I have to get dinner ready!" Marie was beyond happy. This shocked Stein, why did Lord Death want Crona in their custody, unless it was about that question that he asked him about his father.

"It's about his father isn't it?" The professor inquired. This made Marie nod and confirms his question.

"That's right. The poor boy, alone with no one to guide or love him. So can we take him in, I'm sure he'll really be happy once we break the news to him!" Marie was beyond happy and this gave Stein a chance to research the black blood up close. As Marie ran off to make dinner, he continued to read the documents... Which happened to be Medusa's findings of the black blood.

**A/N- Well this is my first venture into the Soul Eater fandom, here to some success. Next time, we get to see what horrors Medusa recorded in her logs. So it's going to take awhile since I'm going to try and get into the mindset of Medusa... *Shudders*... Crona get's a big surprise when he stay the night at Stein's home, and will they find Crona's father? I hope I live up to the standard of the characters, the anime, and insure that all the characters are in character. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 2 Dark tidings, new home**

_Log entry #1 It begins_

_Today I was fortunate enough to find a lesser creature to aid me in my research. He was a nice and caring, something I don't need, but I've come too far. He was a odd sort of man with a slender and tall body type with dark purple hair and blue eyes. We met at a local tavern and like many of those lesser men, he fell "in love" with me, well my body. His "contribution" will aid me greatly in my research. _

_Log entry #2 Everything set in motion_

_I left the man after our encounter, I have no use for him, but out of a rare act of kindness I decided to let him live. Two weeks later I tested my blood and according to my blood work, I am now two weeks pregnant. It's thanks to him, a new Kishin will be born. I will begin to search for a perfect candidate for a weapon to be broken down into the black blood and transform it into a demon sword. I heard of a dark weapon known as Ragnarok somewhere in Scandinavia._

_Log entry #3 Ragnarok_

_Finally, after searching I have finally found Ragnarok. He was a demon who only cared about devouring souls, the creature even tried to kill me, but luckily I weakened him with my snakes. I offered him a chance to devour as many souls as he wants, in return, he is broken down to black blood. He agreed. Ragnarok will serve me, and will be broken down when I successfully create the black blood._

_Log entry #4 Birth_

_After nine long months of waiting and research, my child was born. As the child was born, I found out that it was a boy. It would have been better if he was born a girl, men are disgusting, lesser creatures. Regardless, he will become the warrior I need to become a kishin. When the child becomes older, he will be injected with Ragnarok when its time. The child will be named Crona, my dark one. I will make you into the perfect killing machine._

_Log entry #5 Injection_

_Today, Crona has turned four years old. The child proved to be rather smart and has begun to perform actions that children twice his age would have trouble with such as talk in coherent sentences, and the proper use of facilities. I told Crona that I needed to inject a special medicine in his body that would make him stronger. The child didn't like the needle but he innocently agreed, not knowing what I have in store for him. I injected him with Ragnarok, who I broke down yesterday and the child couldn't take it. He began to convulse in pain and scream. I put the child in a room until the screaming stopped. With that phase finished I've begun the next phase, training him._

_Log entry #6 Weakling_

_It has been a year since I have begun to train Crona. He is weak and pathetic. It's the same every time I try to train him in the art of killing. We start off small, first was what he dubbed the little ones. Every time I ordered him to defeat it, the 'thing' would say 'I don't know how to deal with this' and would stand there like a fool. When he fails in the task I would give him, I would throw him in a dark barren room for days. I wouldn't give him any food or water, Sometimes I would have Ragnarok eat the food. When I would check up on him he would have a defeated look in his eyes and a few bruies from Ragnarok's beatings._

_Log entry #7 Finally broken_

_I have done it, my child is broken. When I retrieved him from the room, the first thing he say was 'did you know my blood is black' with a crazed and vacant look in his weak willed eyes. He simple marched to the creature I tasked him to killed and he slaughtered it without hesitation. Soon I will have him devouring the innocent souls and turn him into a kishin._

_Log entry #8 Failure_

_Something is wrong, very wrong. Ragnarok devoured enough souls so why... Why hasn't he transformed into a kishin, unless that theory is correct, that only a shinigami can become a true Kishin. It's that damned childs fault. Worthless child, a waste of seed. I should kill him for wasting my time. But if I do, then the black blood and Ragnarok will be lost. Tomorrow I begin my job as the school nurse at the DWMA. Maybe I can find out where Death has hidden the first kishin and use the black blood to revive him. As for the child, he has outlived his use. When the time comes I will leave him out to die at the hands of Death. Or I'll kill him myself._

_Log entry #9 New plans_

_Since Crona can't become a true kishin, I will have to revive the first kishin Asura. With the batch of black blood prepared, all I have to do is get the werewolf that tore out the grand witches eye and a minion that will willingly (or not) to aid me in my plans. Then I will wait for the perfect chance to strike... _

_Log entry #10 Asura revived_

_I have done it! Asura is revived and soon, the worlds stagnation will end and a new age will begin! The only downside was I was defeated at the hands of Stein. I loved the sight of him afflicted by the kishins madness. That lovely laugh of his was ecstasy to my ears. I however wasn't going to be defeated yet. I want to see the kishin and death kill each other, it will be a sight to behold. I have managed to cheat death and possess a small child, Rachel I think her name was, she will be very helpful in acting as a shield for me against my enemies. On a side note, I'm sure my older sister has begun to stir due to the Kishins madness, maybe I should pay her a visit._

Stein stared at the horrific writing before him. This was the deranged log entries of a madwoman, the rest of the entry log was filled with equations and data on the black blood and what potions and drugs would spike Crona's insanity or subdue him in case he rebelled. She used her own son to collect souls, she tortured him when he didn't obey, she would denied him food and water, he was unloved, and even hated by his own mother, he was forced to become a killer and even experimented on him. He closed the log book, losing desire to read the writing of the snake witch. There was more to read, and he wanted to know more about the black blood and its entirety, but it would have to wait. Crona will be here soon and dinner is about ready.

It was sundown when Crona made his way to professor Steins house after packing what he needed for the night. He packed his sleepwear, toothbrush, and Mr. Pillow with his bed sheet. "So we're gonna spend the night with the screw head and his bitch." Ragnarok commented. Crona nods. "I swear to old skull face if I wake up and see you bound to a operation table I'm gonna lose my shit and shove screw head screw were the sun don't shine!"

"I-I don't think professor Stein is like that a-anymore. If he d-does d-do something, I'm sure M-Ms. Maire will stop him."

"Yeah, that old cow's got him on a leash. I'm surprised that she didn't do a little experiment of her own." Ragnarok cackles. "I don't get why you like that pig tailed she pig when your surrounded by chicks that are ten times hot then that pig."

"I'm sure they keep themselves cool even though we live in- OW!" Ragnarok smacks Crona on the head.

"You dumbass, I meant that their a hell of a lot sexier then that pig. For example, The Thompson twins. Oh man, those two are knock outs. Patty's stacked and Liz's got them hips..." Ragnarok began to talk about all of the other girls. "Tsubaki's got the best of both worlds, the way she walks and that figure she's got make me wish I had my own body so I could get with that. Even Screw head's bitch is got it going on, and even that crossbow chick, I won't made taking a hit by a ruler from her." Ragnarok begins to drool a bit.

"They're people, not playthings." Crona scolded, but Ragnarok ignored him.

"Last but not least, Blair. That cats got everything, you hear me EVERYTHING! Hips, Legs, breast, looks and ass, Blairs got it all, but no, you got to go with the least attractive girl out of all of them!" This was the last straw for Crona.

"Don't talk about Maka like that, she's very pretty!" Crona blurted out, defending Maka's honor. However, he instantly blushed greatly and clasped his hands on his mouth. If any Academy students heard that then he'll never live it down. "B-besides, y-you w-would be like Mr. Deathscythe."

"Me, like that bastard who can't keep it in his pants? I'll be smart and stick with..."Ragnarok began to think. "Tsubaki!"

"Tsubaki?" Crona inquired. "W-w-why Tsubaki?"

"Why else, she's hot, and if she can deal with that spiky haired bastard, I'll be a walk in the park!" Dealing with Ragnarok's perversions was something Crona was familiar with. He knew it was wrong to talk about girls like Ragnarok and he didn't like how he treats them as toys for pleasure.

"Anyways, we should be there by now right?" Ragnarok asked. The demon swordsmen nods and turns the corner.

"Y-y-yes, h-here w-we a-are, prosfessor S-steins house..." The young man made his way to the door and rings the doorbell. After waiting a minute, the door opened revealing Marie Mjolnir.

"Crona! Welcome, come in, we've been waiting for you!" Marie said, barely containing her excitement.

'Is it just me, or does this old cow seem happy to see you?' Rangnarok talked inside Crona's head.

'Well... Maybe she's just happy to see me...?' Crona talked to his permanent roommate.

"What are you waiting for, come in!" Marie cheered gleefully. The young boy walks into the stitched up house. "Franken is coming down, he's just reading some research notes." The boy sat on the couch. "I have something cooking, I'll be right back." She walked into the kitchen, leaving Crona sitting there waiting. As he waited, he began to remember about how he was tasked to place one of Medusa's snakes inside Marie's tea. He hated himself since that day. He betrayed the people that tried to help him and showed him kindness.

"Welcome Crona, it's good to see you again." Crona turns around and sees professor Stein.

"Hello professor Stein. How are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm good... I was just reading some research notes." Stein sat on the couch facing away from Crona. "So, I heard that you've asked about your father." Stein lights a cigarette.

"Y-yes... Since the p-physical, I've b-been wondering about who m-my father could be." Crona became nervous under the professors gaze. "I know I h-have f-friends, b-but I s-still feel... Umm..." Crona tried to think the next word.

"Lonely?" The professor filled in.

"Y-yes... I feel... Lonely..." Crona sighed. "I also feel like I'm missing something..."

"I see... What you're feeling is a sense of longing. This sensation is normal for those who have lived with abusive parents or an absence of both. It can also cause jealous feeling inside the individual. Tell me, did you see something on your way here that would spur these feelings?"

"It was after that girl Rachel got back to her parents. Marie told me how happy they were and how happy she was to be back home. When I failed a mission for Lady Medusa she would punish me, starve me, and Ragnarok would hurt me and call me a idiot" Crona looked down, on the verge of crying. It was unfair, why did he have to suffer and others didn't suffer the same fate. He wishes he could talk to someone who knows the pain and betrayal, of being tortured by the one who is suppose to love you no matter what.

"Well I have some good news Crona, but it will have to wait after dinner." This voice was Marie's. "I don't want to spoil the surprise!" The three make there way into the dinning room. Crona always wondered how Stein made his house like this. Everything looked like it was stitched together. The floor had arrows painted on the ground, these were commonly used in laboratories to guide the scientist to there next work station, but Steins house was partially a lab and partially a living home. It was very odd.

"Alright everyone! I made spaghetti~!" She placed three plates down for her, Stein and Crona.

"HEY!" Ragnarok appeared. "What about me!?" Marie give him a bowel of spaghetti.

"Can you hold it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm not like butter fingers here!" Ragnarok opened his massive maw and devoured the pasta. "Than- OW!" The demon began to thrash about. "HOT HOT HOT! YOU BITCH! YOU DIDN'T TELL IT WAS HOT!" Marie gasped, she quickly grabbed a glass of water and gave it you him.

"Here Ragnarok!" The dark weapon drinks the whole glass.

"Ahh..." Ragnarok tongue was steaming from the hot spaghetti.

"You should have blown on it Ragnarok." Stein commented.

"Go take that screw and fuck yourself with it..." Ragnarok glared at the doctor with his ping pong ball like eyes. Marie decided to break up the little stand off.

"Alright you two, stop right now." Marie said sternly, then turned to Crona and smiled. "Make sure you eat up Crona~!" The three of ate dinner together. When dinner was finished Marie smile. "Crona, what do you want to do next?" She asked.

"I-I'm w-wondering w-what you want to tell me...?" Crona wondered.

"Maybe the doc put the screws to the cow and now she's preggers?" Ragnarok guested. This earned Marie anger.

"Ragnarok! Don't talk like that, it's rude!" She puts her hands on her hips, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever, if you ain't knocked up, then what's got you in a good mood?" Ragnarok asked. Stein began to explain.

"Well, Lord death want you to be comfortable, and being inside a cell all day isn't good for you. Which is why Lord Death decided to have you placed under our-"

"We're going to adopt you!" Marie blurted out loudly and happily. This shocked Crona and Ragnarok.

"W-w-w-what?" Crona stammered. "A-a-a-adopt me, b-but w-why?" Stein decided to explain.

"You see Crona, Lord Death thinks that you need guidance in your life and a proper place to live, a dungeon cell is hardly the best place to live in, so you're going to live with us for now on." Stein finished. "But the choice is yours to make. Normally under normal circumstances you would have been placed in a foster home. But death city isn't a normal place to live in. Meisters normally live with their partners, and many of them live in the dorms or in apartments like Soul, Maka, Black star and Tsubaki.

"B-but I do live with my partner- OW!" Ragnarok smacks him on the head.

"I live in your body dumbass!" Marie then decided to contribute.

"I know it's your choice but I would really love it if you moved in. We can be there for you whenever you need it okay?" Crona said nothing. "Crona? What's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about, Crona's just frying his brain over this, damn and I thought that pig got him worked up." Ragnarok commented. Crona was breathing with deep and shaky breaths.

"I-I-I-I d-d-don't know h-h-how to deal with this feeling..." Crona's vision began to blur. Tears began to pool in his eyes and began to spill out of his eyes. The young man began to tremble. "Why... Why do you want me t-to l-live with y-you, a-after e-everything I-I've done y-you s-should ha-hate me!"

"You deserve a chance to live a normal life Crona, with a normal family. Even though we aren't related by blood and even though me and Franken aren't married." Marie smiled softly and got up to the table and made her way towards Crona. "You deserve to be loved." The demon tonfa hugged the boy. For Crona, everything was too much for him. Suddenly, the dam that was holding up all of his feelings broke open. The demon swordsmen hugged Marie and began to cry with all his might. Stein stared at the scene before him and cracked a small smile. This was a new beginning for Crona and for all of them.

Four days would pass and now Crona became known as Crona Stein, taking Franken's surname. Crona told his friends about his new home and family during a picnic out in the woods behind school. Everyone's reaction to this news was nothing but happiness. When Maka heard this news she was trilled for Crona. Black star got into Crona's comfort zone by slinging his arm around him and gave a hearty laugh.

"Good for you Crona! Your future god wishes the best for you HAHAHA!" Black star laughed happily.

"Black star, you better not con Crona into getting test answers from Stein's home." Maka scolded. Black star smirked.

"Yeah right, a big man like me will do that himself. After all, I will surpass god myself without any help. The only one that will help me is my partner, right Tsubaki!" Tsubaki sighs.

"Remember what happened last time Black Star." This made the assassin turn pale. Whatever Stein did to him is going to stay with him. "This is great Crona, now you don't have to live in that cell anymore." She clasped her hands together. Soul smirked.

"It was pretty cool for professor Stein and professor Marie to do that for you." Soul commented.

"Indeed, this is something that you need in your life Crona." Kid added after eating a symmetrical square cut sand which. Patty made herself known in the conversation, but had her mouth full of food. "Patty if you're going to talk, first swallow your food." Kid scolded. Patty swallowed and giggled.

"Sorry Kid. It's super awesome that the professor is letting you live with him! Oh! Can you see if he can get a giraffe! I wanna see a real one!" Patty laughed. Hearing this made Liz sigh, the older twin then smiled towards Crona.

"It's great that you're getting adopted by Stein and Marie." Liz smiled. Everyone finished there lunch and made there way back to class. As they walked back into the school. The school day continued until the school day ended. The peace that they have fought to acquire has been attained and they believed that this peace will last for many years.

The demon swordsmen made his way back to his new home. He was for the first time since he met Maka was happy. True they weren't like a real family, but they were better then his real family. As he made his way back to Steins lab, he heard people talk in low whispers.

"I heard professor Stein took in that monster." A housewife whispered to another person.

"A pair of freaks those two, I'm surprised that the monster is still in one piece." An older man whispered loudly.

"It's a shame he is in one piece, that boy is a monster and that thing that comes out of his back is just gross." The housewife sneered at the thought of Ragnarok. "What I want to know is why didn't Lord Death didn't kill him."

"I think he's getting senile..." The older man said with a dark tone. After hearing this Crona looked down in shame with tears in his eyes. He began to walk away when suddenly, he hears her voice. The voice of the person that saved him.

"HEY! How dare you say that about Crona and Lord Death!" It was Maka and soul. To say that Maka was angry was the understatement of the year, and Soul was glaring at the two people who dared to talk down their friend and their master who's worked his omnipotent ass off to keep the world free from madness. "Crona didn't want to hurt anyone, he was forced to do all of those things! And just because he's different doesn't mean he's a monster! Lord Death isn't going senile, he saw that Crona needed another chance and he was willing to change!" Maka turns around and makes her way to Crona. "C'mon Crona, let's go!" Maka grabbed Crona's hand and dragged him away with soul following. As they walked, the three teens began to talk.

"Just ignore them Crona." Soul started to talk to Crona. "Those guys wouldn't survive half the shit you've been through." Ragnarok pops out of his back.

"Shark face is right Crona. Ya might be a pussy and jacked up in the head, but with me in your blood your a fucking tank you hear me?" Crona nods. "Besides, I'm the only one who can make you feel like crap, not some old bitch with saggy tities and some old crusty piece of shit." It was a rare site to see Ragnarok, Crona's main bully defend him. However, the relationship between them was that of a older brother and younger brother. The three make there way to Steins house, Crona opens the door and lets Soul and Maka inside.

"So this is the inside of Stein house. Looks the same from outside, and what's with the arrows on the ground?" Soul walked to the couch and sat down. Before Maka could answer, Marie showed up and greeted them.

"Hello Maka, hello Soul." She smiles at Crona. "Welcome home Crona, how was your day?" She asked the young boy.

"It was okay, until I heard two people talk about me and Lord Death. They said some bad things about the both of us. They said that... Umm... That..." Soul took over for Crona.

"They called professor Stein and Crona a pair of freaks and monsters, and they said Lord Death was getting senile." This made the demon tonfa gasp.

"Oh Crona!" Marie quickly made her way to Crona and gave him a hug. "Don't let them get to you okay. Their just scared of you and they don't understand you or Stein." She soothed Crona's pain. "Now then, it's time for Dinner, are you two staying?" The demon tonfa asked. Maka and Soul agreed. With Maka and Crona helping, dinner was completed much faster then normal.

"Thanks to Maka and Crona, I made meatloaf and mashed potatoes!" Marie exclaimed. The group eat, talked and had a perfectly normal dinner. After dinner, Maka and Soul decided to say good bye and had back to their apartment. As for Crona, it was getting close to bedtime. Now that he lives in Steins house, he has to go to bed sleepy or not. It was true he needs sleep but on some nights he can't because of his past.

"Good night M-Marie, good night S-Stein." Crona stammered, still not use to the idea of not using titles to address them.

"Good night Crona." Marie smiled gently at the boy.

"We'll see you tomorrow Crona." Stein said to the young boy. After he was gone, Marie and Stein sat down on the couch. "So, Crona heard the people talking bad about me and him." This made Marie look at him.

"You heard?" Stein nods when he heard her.

"Yes. I'm not surprised. Me and Crona are a lot alike in some ways." He cranks his screw. "We both had dicey childhoods." Stein pulled out a cigarette and lights it. He inhales and then exhales smoke.

"You know I don't like it when you smoke inside." Marie pouts. Stein smiles and finishes the cigarette.

"I know, maybe I should consider quitting." He places the cigarette in the ash tray. "I've got to report to Lord Death, I'll be back."

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, no, not it, wrong person..." Lord Death sighed, frustrated. It was late at night in Lord Death mansion. Right at this moment, the death god was searching through the record of souls. The record of souls is a collection of all the people born in the world and who died in the world. It was something that was created long ago to keep track of all the humans that were born, and something he would have to pass on to Kid. His son was getting stronger everyday, and soon he will transform into a true Shinigami. When that happens, Lord Death will die. After all, the world doesn't need two Shinigamis guarding the world and since Kid won't be bound to Death city like he is, the Shibusen will have a powerful protector. It happened to him and Kid will have to go through the pain as well.

The record of souls use to be a giant archive of books, scrolls, stacks of paper that Death collected. However, he had the archive moved when Death city was built and used his power to store all the information on a mirror, a very big mirror that was the size of the entire room. His search was interrupted by Stein.

"Is this a bad time Lord Death?" He asked.

"No, no~" Lord Death bounced making a boing noise. "I was searching for Crona's father in the record of souls. Did you find anything in Medusa's old logs?" He asked.

"According to her logs she was looking for the perfect candidate for her research. You might need to finite your search. Try looking for a man with dark purple hair and blue eyes with a slender body type." Stein reported. "Also, it seems that the theory is correct. Only a godly entity can become a true Kishin like Asura. She also explains in detail about how she's trained him..." Stein stopped before he began again. "She tortured her own son and treated him like garbage. I've crossed some lines with dissections but the one line I've never crossed was using children in my experiments..." Stein clenched his fist.

"Thank you for looking at the logs Stein I know it wasn't easy. Just imaging what happens if Marie or Maka reads those. I'll have to-" Once again, Death was interupted by another incoming call. "I got another call, hold on..." The image of Stein changes to an image of Sid.

"Ah Sid! How goes it~?" He asked.

"Sir, we located the group of Asura worshipers causing trouble in the walsh countryside." Sid explained. The zombie and Nygus were tasked to find a group of Asura worshipers and destroy them. After a day of observation, it was confirmed that the whole group of worshipers were in fact kishin eggs. The three planned to wait outside near the forest. When they gathered at night, the two would kill the leader and the kishin eggs.

"I take it you took care of them?" Death tilts his head to the right.

"Well... About that..." Sid used his portable mirror to show Lord Death what the zombie found. What Death saw surprised at what he saw. The kishin egg hideout which was an old run down house was burnt to the ground. What reminded of the house was burnt rubble, and wood still aflame. The only proof that the kishins were dead was that there souls were all ignored. "What could have done this?"

"I'm not sure, but we better make sure who did this isn't going to attack innocent humans. Report back Sid, I'll send a team to investigate what caused this." Death ordered. Something was out there and it just destroyed a group of kishin eggs. Something isn't right about this.

**A/N- About that theory about the Kishin. It was something I read on the soul eater wiki. I'm sure that normal kishin egg can become a Kishin but he or she won't be up to the cailber of Asura in terms of power and madness since he was a part of Death who is a god. The reason why Crona couldn't become a Kishin is because he wasn't willing to become one, at least I think so, maybe. If not I made myself look stupid.**

**Next time. Crona doesn't know how to deal with a alot of things. However, life for the demon swordsmen gets worse when Crona deals with changes with his body and mind. Next chapter is going to be awkward for Crona.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dealing with Growing up

Disclaimer I do not own soul eater

**Chapter 3 Dealing with growing up**

_"Crona..."_ The Demon swordsmen stares at the person before him in absolute awe. She was truly beautiful dressed in a black dress which revealed her long slender legs. _"I had a fun time tonight."_ Crona looked around and saw that he was inside his new home. _"Can I come inside?"_ Crona nods. The boy looked down and saw he was in his white suit. The two must have had a date, but Crona couldn't remember when they had it and where did they go and why did they have a date. There just friends, right?"

_"Y-Y-Yeah... I-I h-had f-fun..." _Crona was a nervous wreck.

_"You're so cute you know that?" _Maka smiled. This made Crona blush greatly. _"I'm glad you asked me out. I thought you were going to be sick."_ She giggled.

_"If i-i-it w-w-weren't f-for m-m-mom and d-d-dad I wouldn't h-have, but I'm g-glad t-they h-helped me."_ Crona stammered. Maka smiled.

_"I see that you're calling them mom and dad."_ The two walk inside and sat down on the couch.

_"Y-Yes, M-Marie was h-h-hoping for me t-t-to call h-her m-mother, but I already h-had one and-" _Maka stops him.

_"I'm glad that your not pushing anyone away anymore. But if you need some space, all you have to do-"_ Crona hugs Maka. It surprised Maka how forward Crona was being.

_"I won't push you away anymore. I want you to be with, without out you I'll fall apart."_ Crona pulled away from her and place a hand on his chest. _"You saved me from the madness. I don't know how you saw the real me inside that darkness, but thanks to you I have friends, a family, and loved ones."_ Crona stared into her Maka's forest green eyes. _"My soul is in your hands and I trust you with it, forever."_ Maka stared at him, shocked at what he said.

_"Crona..."_ She got closer to him. Maka was so close to him, he could smell her minty breath.

_"Ma-" _Maka's lips were soon on his. This shocked the young boy greatly. As soon as she kissed her it ended, she pulled away and giggled at the sight of a dumbstruck Crona.

_"Crona, are you okay?" _The girl asked jokingly.

_"Umm..." _Crona was drawing blanks. The demon swordsmen was stunned. _"C'mon. Let's go..."_ Maka stood up and guided him to his bedroom. The girl and the boy sat down on the bed. As soon as then did, Maka once again kissed him but this time her tongue slide a crossed his lips and when they opened, Maka's tongue snaked into his mouth. This shocked Crona greatly, whos face was pure red. Their tongues meld together and feel each other. She pulls away and moves to his neck and begins so kiss and nip on it.

_"Ahhh... Ma- Maka... That feels good."_ Crona groaned, dazed.

_"Then I'm going to make you feel even better."_ Maka pushed him down on the bed._ "Relax..."_ Maka slowly made her way to Crona.

**"Wake up..."** A voice told him. **"Get up..."** It became louder. **"WAKE THE HELL UP YOU PUSSY!"** The dream shatters and reality sets in. Crona is shocked awake by Ragnaroks yelling. "About damn time you wake up. I wasn't about to sit back and let that pig rape you in your dreams." Feeling uncomfortable sensation between his legs, he pulls off his covers and is shocked at what he sees.

"Not now, why? I-I don't k-know h-how to d-deal with t-this..." Crona whimpered at the sight of his manhood was bulging. It has been three weeks since Stein and Marie adopted Crona and began to live with them. The young boy has gotten use to living at the home. However, Crona has yet to call them mother and father.

"That pig's got you wrapped around her fat fingers doesn't she?" Ragnarok snickered. "You were all, ohhh Maka, that feel good, please take me from behind." Ragnarok taunted. "I'm such a pussy I can't be the one on top, I'll let you do anything to me because I don't have a pair of balls. God your a pussy in the real world and in your dreams."

"St-stop it R-Ragnarok, she's m-my f-friend. I-I can't t-think a-about her l-like that!" Crona started to take shallow breaths. He didn't know what to do with these feelings that were building up inside him. Why now of all times to have such shameful thoughts about Maka. 'What's wrong with me...' Crona got out of his bed and made his his way to the closet and grabbed a towel, a pair of black boxers and his robe and made his way to the bathroom to shower. After showering, he dried himself off and got dressed. When he was finished, he looked at his reflection on the mirror. Crona turns on the water faucet and brushes his teeth, when he spits out the toothpaste and looks in the mirror again he sees the one person he never wants to see again.

_"Hello my child..."_ It was Medusa. Crona turns around quickly and turns becomes as pale as a ghost. _"That woman think that she can replace me, after everything I've done for you."_ The witch gets closer. _"And now, you're wondering where has your father been hiding. You don't need him, that lesser creature called a man and especially Maka."_ She gives a twisted smirk. _"All you need is me, I'm the one who's made you strong, I'm am all you need my child..."_

"N-no..." Crona shook his head. "Y-you're wrong, and you're d-dead. W-why are you s-still here?" Crona's vision blurred with tears. "Why do you haunt me, after you died I thought I would be f-free, but you're still here, why!?" He grasped his head. "Why can't you leave me alone!"

_"It's because you are my child, we share the same blood. Oh wait..." _She laughs wickedly. _"I changed your blood and turned you into a warrior-"_

"You turned me into a killer! You wanted a monster, not a son! I am not your son anymore... Go away, you're not real..." Crona growled. It was rare for Crona not to stammer, but he had enough of his mothers ghost haunting him.

_"I am very real Crona. I am a part of you Crona, and I live inside your head..."_ Crona screamed at the phantom of his mother.

"GO AWAY! YOU'RE DEAD! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" He falls to his knees still grasping his head. Suddenly, Marie and Stein come running into the bathroom.

"Crona!" Marie runs to Crona and pulls him into a hug.

"Go away... Go away... Why..." Crona looked to Marie. "Why can't s-she l-l-leave m-me a-alone." He began to cry. Stein looked at the area where Crona saw Medusa but saw no one.

"Shhh... It's okay, she can't hurt you anymore. She'll never hurt you again okay." Marie soothed Crona's worries. After Crona's episode, Marie thought it would be best if Crona stayed home today. "Crona, I think you should stay home in case you have another episode."

"B-but I-I'm o-okay Ms. M-Marie. I w-want to go to s-school, if I h-have anymore episodes y-you and professor S-stein will help m-me and s-so w-will Maka." Crona timidly argued.

"I understand Crona, I'm just worried that you'll have another attack." Marie place her hands on Crona's shoulders. "Don't force yourself to do something when your hurt."

"I'm n-not hurt, I just can't escape her. It's like she poisoned my very soul." Crona place a hand on his chest. "I... I don't k-know w-why, b-but wh-when I'm with everyone I f-feel better..." Marie smiled.

"Okay Crona, you can go to school. Just be careful okay, if your head starts to hurt or you see her then go to the nurses office." The boy nods. "Now let's get going Crona." The three leave the house and began to make there way to the DWMA.

It was midday when Maka and her friends made there way to the cafeteria for lunch the group sat down with there plates and ate there lunch. The group made small talk about classes, school work, and mission. The group finished there meals and made there way back to class. "So Crona, what are you going to do after school?" Maka asked the young man. But when Crona stared at Maka, he saw what he saw in his dreams. The boy blushed lightly and looked away from her.

"Nothing..." Crona meekly replied. He was having a hard time suppressing his emotions which caused his voice to crack. Hearing the crack in his voice made Maka think that Crona was coming down with a cold.

"Are you Okay Crona? You sound like your coming down with a cold." Crona shook his head. But he saw the image of Maka towering over him with lust in her eyes. Crona suppressed that wild emotion. He could hear Ragnarok laughing at him and calling him a pussy.

"Yes... I'm alright." Crona responded.

"Great! I was wondering if you want to join us for resonance group training. It will be fun!" Maka smiled. He hasn't really been doing much since he became a full student, he even hasn't got his first kishin egg yet.

"I'm not sure, I haven't got my first kishin egg yet and-" Death the kid cuts Crona off from finishing his sentence.

"There's nothing to worry about Crona, you will have plenty of time to collect kishin eggs. Improving your resonance skill and your ability to perform chain resonance is just as important as collecting kishin eggs." Kid said to the demon swordsman. "For most student, they don't start collecting kishin eggs until the first quarter of the year. You're just starting out as a full student, you'll have time to collect some later."

"Are you sure?" Crona inquired, worried that he might get kicked out.

"I am going inherent the school someday, I'll have to know everything about the school when it's time." Kid told the swordsman, easing Crona's worries. Liz and Patty agreed with their meister.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about, we didn't start collecting kishin eggs until we learned how to use our weapon form to there fullest potential." Liz said. Patty nods and giggles.

"Yep, hey sis remember that one time when Kid decided to use us upside down, that was fun." Patty laughed.

"That took us awhile to get use to that..." Liz chuckles. "But yeah, you should join us for practice. It will be great." Soul smirks at the thought of Crona joining the resonance group.

"We never did it with four people before, it would be cool to see how strong we can get our chain resonance." Soul commented. The group made there way outside. They made there way to where they train their chain resonance. Stein was waiting for the teenagers when they made their way to the training grounds.

"I see your all here, and Crona. It's good to see you, are you here to watch or join?" Stein wondered. It would be good to see if Crona could resonant his soul with the others.

"Yes, but I'm worried about-" Crona was about to tell him about how his black blood could effect people by resonating with them.

"Nothing to worry about Crona. The state of your black blood will not effect the others, it's not strong enough." Stein explained. "Also there's Maka's anti demon wavelength to take in account." This eased Crona's worries about his cursed blood. "Alright, is everyone right?" Everyone got into position. "Alright Crona, resonant your soul and focus your thoughts on Kid." The session began and the teens began to resonant their souls. All four of them, with there weapons in hand began to focus. Their souls become visible and they began. First, Crona did as he was told and focus his thoughts on Kid.

_"You can join us at your own pace."_ That was what Kid said to him when he was at the party. It was completely different when Crona met Kid on the Nidhogg. The young god was ready to kill him that day. Regradless of the past, Kid accepted him into the DWMA ranks. A small tether reached out to Kid's own soul tether and links up with it.

'Did I do it?' Crona wondered. He looked and saw that his souls was linked to Kids soul. Now for the others. Black Stars soul tether made it's way to Crona's and another tether made it's way out of Crona's soul and links up to Black Stars.

"You got it." Black star spoke quietly so the chain doesn't break from interrupting everyone's concentration. Now it was Maka's turn. Maka's soul reached out for Crona's and the swordmans soul reached out to hers. The tethers connect perfectly and instantly. The sensation that Crona felt when Maka's soul linked with his was a feeling that he couldn't describe. Either way it felt amazing to both of them.

'What is this feeling?' Maka wondered. 'Is this coming from Crona's soul?' The sensation felt warm, welcoming and powerful. Soon enough, everyone's souls linked up perfectly, nothing could ruin this moment.

**"Kill them, destroy them, eat their souls."** Medusa's voice echoed in his head. Crona gasped, clutched his head with his left hand and began to lose his balence. The chain resonance broke and Crona fell on his knees. Maka quickly made her way to Crona and bent down to help him.

"Crona, are you alright!?" Maka was concerned as was everyone else. Stein was worried about his ward just as much as everyone else if not more. For all he knows, this could be another mental attack. Stein made his way up to Crona and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Crona, are you okay?" Stein asked worriedly. Crona nods and tires to get up on his feet but looses his balance again, only to have Stein catch him. "It alright, c'mon, let's get you to the nurse. On the way we can talk about it." Stein helped Crona walk but stopped.

"Can Maka come..." He asked weakly.

"Of course." Stein nods at Maka. She turns to the others.

"We'll be back later." Maka walked away and gave a wave to her friends. The group was left confused and worried about Crona. They Hoped that his condition isn't too serious.

* * *

The resonance class ended by the time Crona, Maka and Stein were making there way to the nurses office. When they entered, Nygus was inside looking over a clipboard. "Hello, I take it Crona isn't feeling to good today." The said boy gave a weak nod to the demon knife.

"I just feel a bit dizzy..." Crona mumbled weakly. He didn't want to worry Maka and Stein about Medusa.

"Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?" Nygus asked. The boy shook his head.

"No, Ragnarok would tell me if I did." Crona answered. The demon jets out of his back.

"Yeah! I would know if Crona ate some bad shit!" Ragnarok shouts. This made Maka worry about her friend. If it wasn't lunch or a mental attack, then what was making her friend sick.

"So if lunch was okay, then what's wrong Crona?" Maka asked in a pleading and gentle tone. Hearing the sound of her voice take that tone and the way she was looking at her made the boy look away with a faint blush.

"I- I began to f-feel dizzy b-because-" Crona couldn't lie anymore to Maka, before he could tell them about the voice he heard, Ragnarok appears out of his back to explained.

"Don't get your tubes tied in a knot. Crona just over worked himself in that resonance training you stupid pig!" Ragnarok answered the scythe meisters question in his rude manner. Of course the comment about her 'inner workings' got her angry, just about Maka was about to bring down her wrath, the demon retreats quickly.

"Damn him..." Maka growled in anger. But what Maka didn't see was Stein behind her with a needle labeled 'black blood thinner'. The mad doctor, true to his word was working on a way to suppress Ragnarok and was looking forward to test it. It was all thanks to Medusa's log book about the black blood. It was a simple cocktail of blood thinner created to effect Ragnarok and the black bloods ability to harden. It will also silence Ragnarok for a whole day, forcing him in a form of stasis. He has yet to use it on Crona for the reason that it is unethical to use experimental medicine on someone, let alone a child and his own ward without permission. Stein may be a scientist, but there are lines that aren't meant to cross, this includes children.

"Alright Crona, let's see what's wrong." Nygus was about to begin the check up. According to her findings, Crona was just exhausted. "Have you been getting a good nights sleep?" The demon knife asked.

"Yes." He decided to not tell Nygus about the dream he had about Maka since she's right in the room. Everyone assumed that he was exhausted.

"Well, you're perfectly health. Maybe you did over work yourself during the chain resonance class." Nygus reasoned. This made Maka remember what she felt during the resonance training.

'I guess Crona poured everything into the link.' Maka agreed. Crona was unfamiliar with linking his soul to others, maybe three people plus him was a bit too much.

"Thank you for the check up, but I think I'm okay..." Crona got up from the bed. Stein looked down and saw Crona's knees slightly buckle.

"Don't push yourself Crona. Rest here for today." Stein softly told Crona. The boy didn't listen and tried to walk, but Nygus stopped him.

"Doctors orders. Rest here for the rest of school day." Nygus ordered. The demon swordsmen began to protest.

"B-but I'll g-get behind in class and I might fail! I don't know how to deal with failing!" Crona whined. Maka sighed and made her way to Crona and placed a hand on his hand.

"Don't worry Crona, I'll come over and help you catch up." Maka smiled softly at the young boy. This eased the worries that were building inside the swordsman. As Maka, Stein and Nygus left the office, Crona gasped and sat up from the bed.

"Wait, Maka's coming over after school..." Crona trailed off as he remembered the dream he had about Maka. "Oh no... I don't know how to deal with a girl coming over to my home!" Crona exclaimed silently. Suddenly Marie entered the office and made her way to Crona and gave him a tight hug to Crona.

"Oh Crona! Frank told me that you weren't feeling good during the resonance session. I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to go to school today!" Marie's hug wasn't bone crushing but soft. Crona allowed himself to relax in Marie's embrace. Crona suddenly got an idea, maybe his guardian could help him with Maka coming over tonight.

"M-Marie, can M-Maka come over, she's going to help with homework I'm going to miss." Hearing this made Marie smiled.

"Of course she can come over Crona!" Marie smiled. Crona takes an unsteady breath. "Crona, is something wrong?" The demon tonfa asked in a worried tone.

"Well... I... Something is wrong with me and it's only getting worse..." Crona place a hand on his chest. "Since we began to talk to each other, I've been feeling weird these past few weeks." Marie looked at Crona softly and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you tell me this feeling you're having?" She asked softly.

"Every time I'm around her I always feel sick, but I'm not sick. My chest hurts, my face turns red, and I feel dizzy." Crona looked at Marie with a panicked look in his eyes. "I-I d-d-don't know how to deal with this feeling! What's wrong is that... That I... Had a dream about Maka. We were-" Ragnarok appears out of Crona's back.

"That pig tailed bitch was raping Crona!" This made Marie gasp.

"That's not true, she wasn't raping me, Ragnarok, don't lie! We were just k-kissing me..." Crona finished meekly while blushing. Ragnarok sneered at Crona.

"And if I allowed that stupid dream to continue, she would have molested you!" This argument continued until Marie had enough and punched Ragnarok. Now, a Maka chop hurts. A Reaper chop really hurt, it could be worse, but he holds back making it weaker. A punch from Marie the pulverizer **really hurts** because she don't pull her punches when angry. Everything slowed down for the demon made of black blood as the fist crashed into his face, it caused the demon's head to slam into wall behind Crona. Ragnarok weakly slid off the wall, leaving a trail of black blood and flopped down on Crona's head.

"Ragnarok, this is important." Marie said with a sharp tone and glared at Ragnarok sternly. However, the demon showed no signs of movement. Her expression changed into on that was softer. "Crona, it's alright. You just have a crush." Crona tilted his head.

"A crush!? Why would I crush Maka, being crushed hurts, and I don't want to hurt Maka!" Crona begin to worry.

"No Crona, it's different. It just means you like Maka more then a friend. It mean you like her alot." Marie explained to the timid swordsmen. Crona was confused, how could he like Maka like that, she was his best friend and Maka hates relationships. The boy looked away from Marie in shame.

"If s-s-she's f-f-finds out she'll h-h-h-hate m-me, she won't be my friend anymore she learns about the d-d-dream I had." Crona sighed sadly. Marie then grasped his hand.

"She won't hate you dear." Marie spoke softly. "She'll understand that you're a growing boy with urges. Maka won't hate you for something you can't control." Inside, Marie was giddy. Her adopted son has a crush with the girl that gave him a second chance. "Now rest here for today, and once schools over, I'll come back and walk home with you." Marie walks out of the nursing office. When she she was out, she sighs longingly. "There's no way Maka could ever hate you Crona." She makes her way to the classroom she was teaching. Back inside the nurses office, Ragnarok began to stir.

"Ugh... Did you get the number of the truck that hit me...?" Ragnarok asked weakly.

"It was Marie." Crona answered. The demon groaned in pain.

"That bitch." Ragnarok groans and flops back down on Crona's head. "So, you lying again?" Crona looks up at Ragnarok.

"I didn't want to worry them about my problems..." Hearing this made Ragnarok sigh and fiddle with Crona's hair.

"You know it's all in your head right, that bitch fucked us up hard." Crona looked at his permanent roommate.

"I know, I don't think I'll ever be free from her, or f-forgiven b-by those I've wronged." Crona looked down at his hands. "Lord Death might have forgiven me, but others won't just let by gones be by gones." Crona huddled against his knees. "I'm sure they'll all hate me and want me dead." Ragnarok groans at the sound of his meisters worries.

"Geez, relax and cheer the hell up you emo dyke!" Ragnarok flops down on Crona head. "You got everything you wanted. You got friends, you got people all around you to help your whinny ass and you still mop around like a sad sack of shit." Ragnarok sighs. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Ragnarok goes into Crona's body. The boy lays down on the bed and soon falls asleep.

The school day ends uneventfully and Crona was making his way home with Marie. As they were making their way down the stairs, someone called to him. "Crona!" It was Maka making her way to them. "I hope you're ready for tonight. You have alot of catching up to do!" The smile on Maka's face made Crona's legs feel weak. The boy nods and the three make there way to the Stein household.

The three arrived at the house and the teenagers make there way to Crona's room while Marie made her way to the kitchen. The room was barren except for a bed, a cabinet, dresser with mirror, a desk and a book case. Maka made her way to the bed and sat down on it. "Wow, this bed feels nice. It must be much better then that dungeon bed." She commented. Crona nods and sits down next to her. "Okay, you got your books?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Crona gets his books from his bookcase and grabs his notebook. "What did I miss today?" The two went over the subjects that Crona missed today ranging from history of the Shibusen, soul studies, some basic subject that were normal taught in normal school and basic meister/weapon tactics. It was almost an hour before there was a knock at the door.

"Hello. I got snacks!" It was Marie with a tray with two glasses of orange juice and BLT's. "Thank you for coming over and helping with Crona's studies! Frank told me he was worried about failing his classes." Marie placed the tray on desk. "You're welcome here anytime Maka. I'm sure Crona feels the same way to, right Crona?" Marie smiled at the boy.

"Y-yes..." Crona blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad that I'm welcome here. Me and Crona have work to do Professor-"

"Please Maka, we're not in school. You can call me by my first name, only outside of the Shibusen." Marie smiled. "I got to go and get Frank his dinner. That man might be the smartest scientist that Lord Death has under his command, but the man forgets to eat every now and then." The older woman walks away. The two continued to study the subjects that Crona missed today. The sun was about to set and Maka closed up her books and notebooks.

"That's all for today. I'm glad I could help you Crona." The girl smiled at the boy. "I'll see you tomorrow Crona." The two got up and they made there way to Crona's door.

"Um... Maka." Crona spoke up. The boy had a light blush on his face. "Do you um... Do you hate boys?" The boy innocently asked. This made Maka confused, why would Crona ask such a question. It was true that she thought that most if not all men were pigs thanks to her fathers actions but some were the exception like Kid, his only care was symmetry. However, Liz has told her that Kid groped both Patty and Liz and complained that their breast weren't symmetrical. Black Star was a pervert without a doubt. Tsubaki told her that Black Star peeps in on her when she's bathing, and sometimes peeps on the girls bath. Soul is something in between a pervert and a gentlemen. Sometimes he's a pervert when it comes with Blair and sometimes he doesn't really care. Saying that he's 'too cool' for relationships.

"No, I don't hate boys, I just hate the boys who are pigs and think with a certain part of there body. Why do you ask Crona?" Maka wondered.

"I-I-I was just wondering that you'll hate me for being a boy..." Crona looked away sadly. This made Maka gasp at the thought of Crona hating him for simply being a male.

"Don't be ridiculous Crona, I could never hate you just because your not a girl." Maka grasp his hand. "I'm your friend Crona, I'll always be there for you." Maka smiled.

'That's right... We're friends. Nothing more, nothing less.' Crona walked with Maka to the front door. Stein, Marie, and Crona say goodbye to the scythe meister. Crona looked towards his guardians. "I'm going to bed now, good night Marie, good night professor Stein." Crona said in a sad tone and made his way to his room. Marie watched as Crona walked away sadly.

'Crona...' Her heart reached out to the boy. She knows what it's like to love someone who only thinks of you as a friend. Inside Crona's room the young man got ready for bed. He slipped on his sleepwear and laid down on his bed. Ragnarok popped out of his bad and sighed at the boys pain.

"Man you are a loser. If you want the pig so bad that make a move on her already. Seriously, I'm getting tired of this song and dance that you and the pig have. She thinks your best buddies while you want to get down with her but nope, you pussy out like a bitch." Ragnarok ranted on and on about Crona's faults. The swordsman ignored him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the great state of Florida a group of teens were having a late night party on the beach with three girls from their school. "Yo man, you sure this legit?" An black haired teenage young man asked his tan skinned friend.

"Don't worry bro, it's cool." The tan teenage man nods. "It's late, no police officers gonna be around." A group of teens soon makes there way to the beach with a cooler and a picnic basket. Three girls and another boy. The boys were dressed in swim trunks and the girls were wearing bikinis.

"So, we all set for the party?" A blonde haired girl asked. The tan teen nods and looks at the third teenage boy.

"We got, beers, food, music, towels, and other things..." The thrid teenage boy smirked. The black haired teen smiled.

"Nice..." The six teenagers set up a fire pit and sat around the fire. The teens ate, drink, talked, and drink some more. The teens became more and more intoxicated. Soon the group of teens decided to have some fun. The teens hooked up and they were all kissing and groping each other. Before they could get further, they all heard a hissing noise.

"Like, what was that?" The girl in a red bikini slurred. All of the teens looked towards the ocean and see many figures rise out of the water, all of them had blood red eyes. Suddenly, a huge wave of water splashed towards the teens and extinguished the fire. The people of Siesta Keys could faintly hear screaming from the beaches. The next moring, the life guards would find three of the teenage boys dead, and the girls nowhere to be found.

**A/N sucks to be those guys. Next time, it's Crona's first solo mission. Will he learn what killed the teens and destroy the kishin eggs.**


	4. Chapter 4 First solo mission

Disclaimer- I do not own soul eater

**Chapter 4 First solo mission**

School was finished for the day and the demon swordsmen was making his way to Maka's house for a study session with his books in hand. Since yesterday, Maka enjoyed studying with Crona so today Maka invited Crona over after school for another study session. While Crona wasn't behind in his schoolwork but Maka was offering to show Crona some of the advance courses that the shibusen has to offer. Crona arrives at Maka's apartment and makes his way through the door and goes up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm here for-" Suddenly someone hugged him from behind.

"Hello Crona!" It was none other then the well developed Blair. Crona felt Blair breast pressed up against his back causing him to blush. "Here Come with me!" Blair dragged him to Maka's apartment. "So, why are you here Crona, having a study date with Maka?" The cat monster asked.

"W-well Maka offered t-to teach me the a-advanced courses that she's taking." Crona replied, blushing even deeper.

"So it is a study date, that's so cute." Blair gushed. "You know, you should take her out on a real date. You two are so perfect for each other." This caused Crona to shaked his head. "But why?"

"She only sees me as a friend and nothing more." Crona places his books on the coffee table. Blair transforms into her cat form and sits on his lap.

"Not with that attitude mister. Just take her somewhere for lunch, but you need money if you want to date someone." Blair explained. "Girls like it when guys are gentlemen." Blair explained.

"S-so a g-gentlemen pay for the d-d-dates, but what about the o-o-other things...?" Crona blushed and fiddled with his fingers.

"Silly, you're too young for that stuff. But if it's about kissing, don't worry about it. Most of the things in relationships you'll have to learn yourself." Blair licked her paw.

"Do you think i-it w-will work? Just a-ask her t-to hang out s-somewhere, anywhere?" Crona asked, not believing it was that easy.

"That's right, just take her out and hang out. Start slow and don't rush things, and soon enough you'll win her heart." Blair finished. "Now scratch my chin."

"O-okay." Crona does as he was requested. Blair purs in delight. Moments later, Maka enters the room with her text books. the look on her looked concerned but she quickly masked her emotions. "Hello Maka, I'm ready for those extra courses you offered to teach me." Hearing this made Maka smile.

"Great, I hope your ready." She looks down at Blair. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Sorry, Crona's got some amazing fingers." She hops off of his lap. "Have a fun study date you two." Crona blushes while Maka scowls at Blair.

"It's not a date!" Maka sighed and turned to Crona. "Are you ready?" She asked. "It's three thirty right now, we'll take break when dinner rolls around okay." Crona nods. The two begin to study. The advanced courses were difficult to understand. The advanced math used numbers and letters which confused Crona. The next subject was about the Grim times. True to it's name, the subject about the Grim times was hard for Crona to understand as well. He was torn because of his heritage as a witches child and him being a Meister.

"Wasn't there a b-better way?" Crona asked his best friend. "W-why couldn't there been a more peaceful s-solution?" Maka smiled softly. Despite his background as the murderous demon swordsman, slayer of hundreds and eater of souls, he still has a heart of gold.

"The witches were slaves to their own power. It made them do things that they didn't want to do, Lord Death had to do what he did to curve the madness. If he didn't, the world would have been destroyed." Maka explained. "Some enjoyed causing destrutcion and loved causing pain to others." This still bothered Crona, wasn't there enough bloodshed, or must there be more in order to protect the world.

"I k-know he did what he did to save humanity, but that was eight hundred years ago. Can't Lord Death and the witches just talk? They can't all be evil." Crona then looks to Maka. "It d-doesn't f-feel r-right to hunt t-them b-because t-their witches, they're people not animals." This made Maka think. True most witches were evil but there must be some good witches out there, but thanks to the Shibusen students mission, to collect ninety nine kishin eggs and a witches soul. For many years the witches have been hunted for their souls. Suddenly, Crona began to panic. "I'm s-sorry Maka! Did I make you mad? P-please don't h-hate m-me, I don't k-know how t-to d-deal w-with you hating me!"

"No it's okay! You have to have your own opinions. I'm sure you met some witches that weren't completely evil with your time with **her**." Maka explained. True his time with Medusa has allowed him to see the world of witches. It was a dark place where it was always night, shops for potions, magical equipment, clothing, the witches mass, a store for magic books and lastly the magical academy. He never seen the place because he was barred from doing so, but Medusa did tell him that it was a place where young witches and the very rare warlock can learn magic. Of course she told him someone of his dirty blood would never learn magic. Being of mixed blood he couldn't access his magical power.

"S-so n-no one would h-hate me s-saying t-that w-we need to stop f-fighting with the w-witches?" Crona asked. Maka closed her book.

"Just be careful, many people think witches are evil and destructive. To have someone sympathize with the witches might get people angry." Maka warned him. "However, if someone does hurt you for thinking differently, then you know who to turn to right?" Crona smiled weakly.

"R-right." The two decided to take a break for dinner. Before they could set up the table, the apartment phone started to ring.

"I got it!" Maka made her way to the phone. "Hello...?"

_"Hello Maka, this is Marie. Is Crona with you?"_ The death scythe asked.

"Yes, do you need him to come home? I was showing Crona some of the advanced courses." Maka answered. On the other end of the phone line this made Marie smile. If Crona applies himself in his school work, he could easily become a high ranked student.

_"I'm cooking dinner right now and I was hoping he could come home."_ Hearing this made Maka a bit disappointed, but she understood that it was important for Crona to spend time with his new family.

"Sure I'll tell him. Crona!" The boy makes his way to Maka.

"Y-yes Maka?" Crona titled his head.

"Professor Marie wants you home for dinner." Hearing this made Crona feel sad but at the same time wanted.

"O-okay, I'll be on m-my w-way." The demon swordsman grabs his textbooks and makes his way to the door. "G-good bye Maka." On his way out he saw Soul and gave him a nod.

"Headin' out?" Soul asked.

"Y-yes, it's d-dinner t-time at h-home." Crona leaves and makes his way to the stairs. Soul makes his way in and sits on the couch waiting for dinner to be finished.

"Soul, it's ready." Soul got up and sat at the dinner table. "So how's Black star and Tsubaki?" Maka asked. She places a plate of chicken and stir fried rice with some lemonade.

"Their alright, how's your study date-" The two start to eat their dinner.

"Study session." Maka took a sip of her lemonade.

"Whatever. So did Crona learn anything today?" Soul asked.

"Yep, he learned a lot, but..." Maka stopped. "Can you keep this between you and me Soul?"

"I can keep a secret, remember that one time I walk in on you getting dressed." Soul said to his partner.

"You didn't-"

"Nope, haven't told a living soul. So what's eatin' at you?" Soul asked. Maka leaned in a bit.

"I found out that Crona has a crush on someone." This made Soul stop eating. "I heard him talking to Blair about dating tips."

"Hmm... That's some news, if I remember correctly, Crona can't deal with girls other then you and the others." Soul began to think.

"I think it's cute. I wonder who he likes?" Maka wondered as she smiled and took a spoonful of fried rice in her mouth.

"Who knows, why are you jealous?" Soul chuckled. Maka's cheeks turn a light pink.

"No, I'm just worried that's all." Maka took a bite out of her chicken. "I'm worried some girl will come along, use him and hurt his feelings. You know how sensitive he is and how easily hurt he gets." Soul sighs.

"Getting your feelings hurt is a part of growing up. He has to learn that feelings like small crushes don't last, and sometimes those feeling grow into love. But sometimes it's just not meant to be." Soul explains.

"I know, but..." Soul didn't need soul perception to feel her anger. "If anyone hurts Crona's feelings or uses him to make his sad... I'll make them wish that they were never born." This made Soul shiver.

"You still have that poem?" Soul remembered reading that piece of paper. It was the most depressing poem he ever saw. It made him want to crawl in a corner and die. When Maka saw the poem, it made her depressed too, but a part of her wanted to take Crona and hold him and soothed all of his pain. It would be years before Crona would fully recover from all of his trauma, but Maka along side her friends and with Crona's loving guardians will help him every step of the way.

"That's right, then when I make them read it, I'll Maka Chop them straight to the core of the earth!" Maka cracks her knuckles. This made Soul Chuckle. "What?"

"You sound like his overprotective sister." Soul starts to eat his dinner again.

"Well some has to protect him, boys might be pigs, but girls can be very cruel." The two continued to eat their dinner.

Back at the Stein household, Crona enters his home and walks into the dining room. Once there he sees his guardians getting the table ready for dinner. "Welcome home Crona, how was your study session?" Marie asked her young ward with cooking apron on and plastic latte in hand.

"I-It w-was fun... What's for dinner?" Crona made his way to the table and sat down.

"Pot roast with lasagna, I hope your hungry you two." Marie smiled. Ragnarok jets out of Crona's back.

"Damn straight!" Ragnarok cheered. Marie bobbed Ragnarok on the head with a plastic lattle. "Hey! The hell!?"

"You're going to have to stop swearing." Marie placed her hands on her hips. Ragnarok sticks his tongue out at her.

"You're not my mom or Crona's, I can say what I want you bitch ya got it! Fuck your shit you-" Ragnarok gets cut off by Marie when she slams the plastic latte so hard on his head it breaks. "GODDAMNIT!"

"You keep swearing and you'll get no ice cream for dessert. Got it mister!" Marie scolded the demon. The two would glared at each other until Ragnarok grunts and looks away.

"Fine... I better get some ice cream..." With that he retreats back into Crona's body. The three enjoyed their dinner and their dessert that night. The three sat in the living room and watched TV and talked about their day. Stein asked about his study session.

"So Crona, did you learn anything from Maka today?" The doctor asked. Crona nods and decides to see what he thinks about his opinion about the war with the witches.

"Well, I learn about the grim times today." Crona answered. "I was wondering... What you think about... Making peace with the... Witches..." Crona nervously finished. Before Stein could answer, Crona panicked. "P-please d-don't h-hate m-me f-for t-t-thinking l-like this! I j-j-just don't l-like the i-i-idea of fight t-them forever!" Marie grasped Crona's hand and began to calm him down.

"It's okay Crona, we could never hate you because you think differently." Marie softly said to her adopted son. "I think that you're on the right path. We can't fight forever and we really wish that there was a peaceful solution, but..." The older woman stopped.

"But what...?" Crona wondered.

"It's because of the sway of magic." Stein began. He cranks his screw and looks at his adopted son. "It makes them destructive and choatic. They loose all rational thought and crave destruction."

"But... Isn't t-there a w-way to help them. T-to curve th-those impulses i-in a healthy w-way?" Crona inquired. "And a way to make peace with t-them...?

"Well, there might be a way to help them, but I'm sure that the only way they will stop there ways is that we stop creating Death scythes." Stein explained. "The Shibusen only hunts dangerous witches who willingly spread madness. Witch children like Angela are monitored, to make sure they don't become destructive." Stein cranked his srcew.

"We don't go around murdering witches randomly Crona and we make sure that normal humans can't hunt witches. Ever since the Salem witch trials and the deaths of all those innocent girls, Lord Death made sure that it never happens again. He made it illegal for normal humans to hunt down and kill witches." Marie said to her son.

"The law was made to protect humans from witches. A normal human with no training and power would just get themselves killed." Stein explained.

"I s-see..." Crona looked at the clock. It was almost bed time for Crona. "I'm going to get ready f-for bed." Crona made his way to his room. When he was gone, Marie spoke up.

"I'm proud of Crona." She said, tearing up a bit. "Seeking a peaceful resolution instead of fighting."

"If he truly seeks a way to end our war with the witches he'll have his work cut out for him." Stein turned the TV off. "Someday, I'm sure that we can truly end the conflict between us and the witches." Stein got up from his chair. "I'm going to my lab, I'll see you in the morning.

When it was ten o'clock, Crona fell asleep. Sadly, Crona's dreams were filled with nightmares of the past. The dreams were about his past, about Medusa and her missions. All of the killing, all of the pain he caused, so much death at his hands.

_"Defeat them Crona."_ Crona did as he was told and killed his victims and fed their souls to Ragnarok. _"Kill all of them Crona."_ Crona killed mora and more. _"Kill her Crona!"_ Before him was Maka. Crona froze for some reason he couldn't do it, there was no way he could kill Maka. _"Kill her or I'll make her my new favorite toy!"_

_"I'm so sorry..."_ The with a mighty swing, Ragnarok cuts down his first friend.

Crona wakes up covered in sweat and tears in his eyes. "W-will I ever b-be f-free from my s-sins...?" Crona looks at the clock. The red digits read five o'clock in the morning. "No point in going back to sleep." Crona mumbled. He got out of his bed and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After he got a glass of water, he made his way into through the living room and saw his professor and guardian Stein, sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Had a bad dream Crona?" Stein asked as sipped his coffee. "Your wavelength was spiking all night. Do you want to talk about it?" Stein asked. Crona made his way to the couch and sat down.

"I'm starting to think I'll never be free from what I've done to so many people..." Crona grabbed his right arm. "I can't help but to think that-"

"No. I know what you're going to say Crona, and it wouldn't be better if you died." Stein sternly spoke, but the tone in his voice softened. "I have an idea, why don't you go on a mission today. Sitting around and doing nothing is just going to make you think about the past."

"Do you think a mission will help me get my mind off things?" Crona wondered. It has been a long time since he was a part of a mission or did a mission by himself. It would be great to see more of the world and do something good for the people. "Okay, I'll pick up a mission today at school." Crona agreed.

"That's good. It will be good for you, trust me alright." Stein stood up. "I got to get ready for work, you should go back to bed, if not, get ready for school." Stein made his way to room to get ready for work. Crona made his way to his room and got ready for school. He discards his sleepwear into his hamper and got dressed into his robe. He checked the cuffs, fixes his coller and puts on his boots. When his attire was sorted out, he made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What time d-does M-Marie w-wake?" Crona asked as he was making scrambled eggs.

"Right around... Now." Stein smiled as he saw Marie make her way out of her room. Marie's hair was a mess, a few loose strains of hair were pointing every which way, her eye patch was lop-sided and her sleep shirt was wrinkled.

"Good morning Crona, good morning Frank..." Marie makes her way to Crona and gave him a hug. "Thank you for making breakfeast Crona." The boy blushed.

"N-no problem M-Marie..." Crona smiled as he resumed cooking. After he was finished with the scrambled eggs, he made toast and sausages. With breakfast made, the three sat down and ate breakfast. "I-I h-hope you l-like it..." Crona nibbled on his eggs.

"There amazing Crona! I didn't know you could cook." Marie praised Crona. The demon swordsman knew only the basics of cooking in order to survive. With Medusa not caring for her only son and only caring about herself. Crona had to learn how to cook the hard way. With trial and error, Crona learned how to make scrambled eggs, an omelet, bacon, and other simple meals.

"T-thank you..." Crona blushed. Ragnarok appears and devours the sausages.

"Meh, six out of ten."

"Ragnarok, it's good and you know it!" Marie points her fork at him.

"Okay, it's... Good, I like candy more." Ragnarok goes back into Crona's body. The three finish eating there breakfast, get ready for school and make their way to the transit bus to the Shibusen.

"So, Frank tells me that you're going on a mission today." Marie said as she took a seat on the bus.

"Y-yes... I'm g-going to see if I can d-do a s-solo m-mission." Crona answered as he looked out the window.

"Are you sure? I know you can handle it, but I think that you should have someone with you." Marie said, worried about her adopted son.

"I'm sure he can handle it Marie." Stein said, trying to ease her worries. The three made small talk until the bus arrived at the DWMA. Stein and Crona made there way to crescent moon class.

Much later at lunchtime, Crona looked at the mission board. "What should I do...?" Crona looked at the missions. "How about this one?" Ragnarok looked at the mission.

"Too cold and stupid, a yeti kishin egg. Sounds boring."

"This one?" A mission about a small criminal group collecting souls.

"Bunch a pussies, some amateur can take it, there has to be... This one pinky! This one, this one THIS ONE!" Crona looks at the mission.

"Murders at the Siesta Key and the disappearance of three teenage girls?" Crona grabbed it. "Why this one?"

"The Siesta Keys is a beach town and it's bound to have hot babes in sexy bikinis!" Ragnarok cheered.

"But if someone was murdered at a beach, it would close..." This made Ragnarok think.

"Shit... Ah well, let's go do it." The two report to the receptionist.

"This mission please..." Crona hands the mission to the receptionist. The receptionist smiled.

"This mission is a one star mission. At the Siesta Key, the town was shaken by the deaths of three teenage boys and the disappearance of three teenage girls. Your mission is to find the cause and kill the kishin eggs. If possible, find the innocent souls and return them here. Do you accept?" She asked.

"Y-yes..." Crona nods.

"Very well. The plane for your mission will leave tomorrow at ten A.M. The tickets have been payed for, do be safe tomorrow." The receptionist bows. With that done, Crona returns to class. When he returned to class, he told Maka about his first solo mission.

"That's great Crona!" Her smile turned into a concerned frown. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked, worried about Crona.

"Y-yes, I'll be fine. I call you w-when I g-get to F-Florida." Crona said as Class started. The next day, Crona packed up everything he needed on the trip and made his way to the airport. Almost an hour later, and going though airport security he got on the airplane and took his seat. "I-I d-don't k-know h-how t-to deal w-with g-getting t-t-touched by people..." The plane took off and flying in the sky.

**'So... Are we there yet?'**

"No..." Crona whispered. "We just took off." Hours would pass before Ragnarok would asked again.

**'Are we there yet?'**

"No."

**'Are we there yet?'**

"No..."

**'Are we-'** Crona hits his head on the seat tray. **'... Don't be a dick Crona, I was just asking.'**

'I can't deal with this..." Crona groaned. 'I wonder if reading will speed this trip up?' Crona pulls out a book and begins to read. After reading, eating dinner, watching movies and using the restroom. Crona finally arrives to Flordia. Crona makes his way through the terminal and finds a man holding a sign that said his name. 'Why does that man have a sign with my name on it?' Crona walks up to the man. The man was tan, very tall with sunglasses on his face, and he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with cargo shorts and running shoes.

"W-w-why d-do you h-have that s-sign s-sir...?" Crona asked the man. He takes off his sunglasses and looks at Crona.

"Your shitting me, they sent me some twig. I thought it would be some badass." He groans. Ragnarok jets out of Crona's back and shakes his fist at the man.

"Well fuck you too buddy!" The man back up with a shocked look on his face.

"Sweet Jumpin' Death on a po-go stick! What the hell are you!?" He shouts out loud. Everyone starts to stare at them, even children are pointing at Ragnarok, thinking he's a new toy. Crona looked around and saw that he was attracting attention, something he can't deal with yet.

"S-sir! P-please, y-your ma-making a scene." Crona tried to calm the man down. The man sighed and puts his sunglasses on.

"I'm your driver, I'm taking you to the Sarasota police department." The driver picks up Crona's belongings and takes them to his taxi. Crona follows the man and gets into the taxi's back seat. The driver turns on the taxi and begins to drive. "So kid, you're the meister Lord Death sent?" He asked.

"Y-yes..." Crona nods. "W-who y-you met w-was m-my weapon partner R-Ragnarok."

"Ah..." The driver nods. "Weren't you that psychopath that killed a lot of people?" This was a bullet to Crona's chest.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't w-w-want t-t-to do all o-of t-t-that..." Crona was about to panic, was this man going to take him somewhere and hurt him for killing those people. "It w-w-was my m-mother, s-she made me do it and if I d-didn't-"

"Whoa kid, whoa. I'm just the guy that get's you to point A to B, I don't need your life story!" The cub drive exclaimed. A few moments later the man spoke up. "For the record, your mom sounded like a bitch." The rest of the drive was silent. The driver stopped in front of the Sarasota police department. "Don't worry about paying, the Shibusen will pay for everything." Crona steps out of the cab and grabs his suitcase and makes his way into the police station. He makes his way to the police office attending the front desk.

"Is there something I can help you with." The officer said in a bored tone.

"M-my name i-is C-Crona, I w-was s-sent by t-the Shibusen t-to help with the K-kishin e-eggs at the b-beach." The man looks at Crona. The officers left eye twitchs.

"Hold on..." The man pushes a button under the table. A matter of moments later, the room fills with police officers armed with pistols.

"What going on!" Crona looked around to see the officers surround him.

"It's the demon swordsman!" The front desk officer yelled in fear. he pulled out his own gun and points it at Crona. The other officers readied their guns at Crona.

"STAND DOWN!" This was a command from the police chief. The man was wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie. He was gruff looking, he looked like something out of the movie about loose cannon cops. "Lord Death has pardon him of his Crimes, he's a meister that works for Lord Death now." Slowly, all of the officers stand down and put their guns away. "Escort the boy to my office." Later, Crona finds himself to the chiefs office. "I'm glad they sent a meister, but I didn't think they would send you." Crona looked down in shame.

"S-So y-you think that kishin e-eggs did this?" Crona looked at the pictures. There was a lot of blood smeared into the ground. "T-there's s-so m-much blood..."

"The kids were drunk. If you didn't know, alchool thins the blood." The chief explains. "Normally we'll have a night swimmer disappear, only for his body to wash up on the shore with mulitple bite marks. We assumed they were sharks, but..." Ragnarok jets out of Crona's back.

"What about the babes old man?" Ragnarok asked rudely. The police chief glares at Ragnarok.

"They're never seen again." The police chief said grimly. Crona could sense the dread in his voice. "The attack have only been at night when there's a fire at the beach. I'll have an officer drive you to a hotel to rest-" Suddenly the phone rights. "Hold on." He puts the phone on speaker. "I'm debriefing the meister here, what is it?" He asked.

_"Sir, your daughter is here. She said you forgot your lunch."_

"Ah... Damn, tell her-" The door opens revealing a teenage girl in her late teens. She had long dark brown hair and wore a tight red short sleeve shirt with skinny jeans with tennis shoes. She had a slight tan due to the Florida sun "To wait..."

"Hey dad!" The girl smile and hands him a brown paper bag. "I got you your lunch!" She smiled.

"Thanks Alice..." The chief takes the bag. "Alice, this is Crona from the Shibusen. Crona, this is my daughter Alice Stone." The girl squealed and gets close to Crona.

"Wow, a person from the Shibusen. I wish I could go there, it sounds so cool! But... Wait, are you a guy or a girl?" She asked. Chief Stone sighs.

"She's a-"

"I'm a boy..." This makes the two gawk at him.

"But that's a dress son!" Chief Stone pointed.

"Robe... It's a robe." Crona meekly said.

"Hmm... I've never seen a robe something like this before." Alice stares at the robe. "But you might want to change out of that, you'll fry under the Florida sun. Dad, can he stay with us? Please..." Alice begged. The chief tried to look away but he sighed.

"Fine..." He grumbled.

"Awesome! C'mon, I'm going to take you shopping and to get you out of that robe." The teenage girl drags him out of the room.

"God damnit... Since when did I become a pushover..." He sits in his chair. "Well, I got a plan to work on. If they respond to fire then I can set a trap for those kishin and make the kid's job eaiser."

Outside the police department, Crona made his way to a white sedan. "This is my car, get your stuff so we can go to the house and drop them off." Alice gets into the car and Crona places his briefcase inside the trunk. The girl starts up the car and drives out of the police station. After a few minutes of driving, the two arrive at the Stone's household. It was a two story house that was painted white and look well kept around the lawn.

"This is your home?" Crona asked. The house looked nice.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's pretty bland from any house at Death city." Alice said as she parked the car. Ragnarok appears out of Crona's back.

"Yeah, the place we live at is creepy as fuck. You get the feel that you'll get cut open the moment you step into the house." Ragnarok said as he rested himself on Crona's head.

"What... Is... That...?" Alice asked slowly, weary of Ragnarok.

"The names Ragnarok, I'm Crona's weapon. Hope your a good cook girly, cause I'm hungry!" Ragnarok started to pull Crona's pink hair. "Hey dipshit, get me some food!"

"OW! Ragnarok, don't pull my hair!" Crona cried out loudly.

"Hey, here." Alice hands him a bag of twizzlers. "There a bit warm but-" Ragnarok grabs the bag, rips open the bag and dumps the whole bags contains into his massive mouth. Alice stares in horror as the twizzlers were gone in a matter of seconds.

"... Whoa..." Ragnarok turns to the girl.

"Thanks, that was good, gupi!" Ragnarok retreats inside Crona's body.

"I'm sorry about him..." Crona looked away in shame.

"Nothing to worry about, now let's drop off your stuff in the guest room." They make there way into the house. The inside of the house was well maintained. "Nothing impressive really. It's a three bedroom house with two bathrooms, a dining room and living room." Alice smiled as she gave Crona the tour of the Stone household. They make there way upstairs. "That's the master bedroom, it's were my folks sleep." They walk down the hall. "This is my room, my dad'll bust a nut if I let you into my room."

"Why?" Crona asked with a innocent tone.

"Well, my dad doesn't trust boys my age." She explained.

"Really, why not?" Crona asked again, this time tilting his head.

"Well... He thinks that they would hurt me if I was alone with one." Alice explained. "Say Crona, how old are you?" She asked.

"Fourteen." He answered. Alice herself was seventeen. The girl found it kind of cute how Crona was innocent. It was rare, but most boys around her age group only think about themselves, and don't truly care about girls like a real man should.

"I guess you had a sheltered childhood then, right?"

"I-I g-guess... W-well I didn't h-have the b-best c-childhood..." Crona began to feel nervous, he was using all of his willpower to suppress those memories. Alice saw his discomfort and decided to change to subject.

"Right here." She drags Crona to an extra room. "Is the guest room. Feel free to drop off your stuff in here." Crona looks around the room. It was very well kept and clean. The bed was a king sized bed and had a dresser with a full body mirror next to it.

"T-thank you Alice, I need to call L-lord D-death." He makes his way to the mirror.

"Okay, do you need a-" Crona fogs the mirror up and draws deaths number. "Wait wha-" The mirror lights up and begins to glow."

**"Hello hello Crona! Wazzup~!"** Alice was shocked. She knew that Lord Death had some special way to communicate with his meisters and weapons but she never seen it first hand.

"H-hello L-Lord Death. I'm a-at the Siesta Keys now." Crona reported.

**"Good. Did you meet the police chief?"** Lord Death asked.

"Y-yes, his daughter i-is letting me s-stay in a guest r-room." Crona explained. Alice peaked over and looked into the mirror.

"Hello..." Alice said shyly.

**"Hello there Alice, Thank you for look out for Crona."** Lord Death gave her a peace sign. **"Don't worry about the Kishin eggs, Crona will make sure they are defeated!"**

"Thank you Lord Death." Alice bowed. It wasn't everyday you get to meet THE Lord Death, it was a great honor.

**"Well, I got to go, I'll say hello to Maka for you, bye!" **Lord Death disappeared from the mirror.

"Wow... Lord Death is kinda like that weird grandpa that tires to be cool." Alice commented, he grabbed his hand. "I'm going get you some new clothes for you." Crona was dragged outside and into Alice's white sedan. Cron wasn't sure how to deal with shopping.

**A/N I'm not happy with this chapters ending, but I felt that this chapter was boring, but I want Crona to experience a normal life outside of fighting and away from Death city and his ideals about the war with the witches. To me, Crona seems more of a pacifist then a warrior. Then their's his witch heritage. Also about the law about humans hunting witches. Meisters have the skill set to hunt witches, normal humans don't. Normal humans can't fight against a powerful witch, even Eruka is dangerous, just not at high level. Next chapter will have a battle in it, so stay tuned. **


	5. Chapter 5 Invasion of the deep

Disclaimer I do not own Soul eater

**Chapter 5 Invasion from the deep**

The two arrived at the small mall and made there way into the building. "Don't worry Crona, this will be quick." She looks at her phone. "We got to be back by supper time so let's go." Alice dragged Crona into the mall. They entered the first clothing store and walked up to the clerk.

"Hello, how can I help you." The young man asked.

"My friend here needs some new clothes instead of this robe." Alice show the clerk Crona.

"Hmm... I think that the womans-"

"I'm a boy." Crona defends his gender. This made the clerk rise one of his eyebrows.

"Really. Well I can find you something... You seem to be into black, I got a good idea for you kid, follow me." The clerk walks towards some racks and grabs a pair of skinny black jeans, a dark blue short sleeve shirt, a long short sleeve white button down shirt and a white belt. "Here you go, try them on. Crona takes the clothing and goes into the dressing room to try them on. He looks into the mirror and he's okay with it but he still likes his robe better.

"Are you dressed Crona?" Alice asked.

"Y-yeah... This stuff feels w-weird." Crona said as he saw the dressing room door opens up. Alice looks at Crona and smiles. Under the robe was a very slender and very good looking young man.

"You look great Crona!" Alice smiled. "Let's get these, okay?"

"S-s-sure. I'll g-g-get undress and w-we'll g-get these..." The door closes and Crona changes out of his new clothes and into his robes. They got other shirts, pants, belts and some short sleeve hoodies.

"Right here Crona. Don't worry I'll pay for them." Alice offered. Hearing this, Crona remembered the advice he got from Blair about being a gentlemen.

"D-don't worry, I-I got some m-money. I can pay f-for it." Crona reached for his wallet, only to be stopped by Alice.

"It was my idea to get you some new clothes, so I can pay for it, but thank you." Alice pulls out her credit card. She swipes the card, but it doesn't work. "What? I have money in my account! What's going on!?" The clerk sighed.

"Yeah... I forgot to tell you that the card reader is down and I don't know how to fix it." The clerk rubbed the back of his head.

"How much?" Crona asked.

"About three hundred and ten dollers." Crona reaches into his wallet and pulls out the money.

"H-here you go sir..." Crona hands him a three one hundred dollar bill and two fives.

"Thank you..." The clerk works the register. "Have a nice day." The two teens walk out of the store. Alice turned to Crona and smiled.

"You saved my hide Crona, I don't like carrying so much money, a credit card is more convenient." Alice pointed at him. "But I AM going to buy you two lunch. Ragnarok has been good so I think it's time for a treat." Ragnarok jets out of Crona's back.

"You sow! I'm a demon sword, not some pet!" The demon yelled. Alice tilts her head innocently.

"So that's a no?" She asked. The demon's eyes widen.

"Whoa there sugar tits, let's be reasonable. I'm hungry, you're hungry and the twig is hungry, so let's get some lunch alright." Alice smiled when she heard Ragnarok said this.

"And the magic word...?" Ragnarok looked like he was about to explode.

"P-p-pretty p-p-please w-w-with SUGAR on top!" Ragnarok was twitching in rage. To him, this girl was treating him like a five year old. He was the demon sword, a being that devours souls indiscriminately. Alice smiled at the demon.

"Good boy, just for that, you can get what you want." Ragnarok perked up.

"Anything?" He questioned.

"Within reason." This made the beast smile.

"Well alright..." The two make their way to the food court. Crona and Ragnarok got a large lunch. most of it was Ragnaroks, but Crona got a double cheese burger with fries and a small root beer. Alice had a salad, it wasn't much but it seems that she's watching her figure. Ragnarok Got three chicken sandwhiches two double cheese burgers, three packs of fries, an extra large mountain dew and also a four soft shell tacos.

"So, how do you like your lunch Ragnarok?" Alice smiled. The said demon was drooling in delight. The demon sword starts to shovel everything into his mouth with glee.

"Ragnarok, you might get sick, slow down." Crona said worriedly.

"MMPH MMPH MMPH!" Ragnarok couldn't talk due to the fact that his gullet was full. He finishes his whole lunch with break neck speed. "Oh man... I don't think I could eat anymore and that's saying something... Gupi." Ragnarok bleched. "Thanks girly. I thought you would be a stuck up bitch, but you're alright."

"Well thank you Ragnarok." The two finish there lunches and walk around the mall.

"Are you sure you were fine with p-p-paying f-for lunch I could have them bill it to the Shibusen." Crona stammered a bit.

"It's okay Crona, I owed you one." Alice smiled. "So, you seem to have a bit of trouble talking to me, you stutter sometimes but not much. Are you okay?" Alice asked Crona.

"I'm kind of shy... I don't know how to deal with a lot of things, but my friends are helping me out." Crona answered. "My adopted parents have helped me out a lot too, and lastly, Maka. She's my best friend. She's the one that gave me a second chance."

"This Maka person, what's she like?" Alice asked.

"She's smart, strong, and very brave and kind." Crona smiled at the thought of Maka. "For the first time, I'm happy, but I'm worried about my past. I've done so much horrible things to so many people. I didn't want to do all of those things but the madness was too much..." Crona started to shake.

"Hey... Hey... You don't have to tell me if it's too painful for you." Alice places a hand on his shoulder. "Look I'm sure if you keep doing missions and helping people, I'm sure you'll be forgiven by the one you hurt."

"It's not that, I'm not sure I can forgive myself... I want to be stronger, but I'm so weak..." Crona looked at his hands. Alice quickly changed the subject.

"So, do you like this Maka girl?" Alice asked. This caused Crona to blush.

"I-I-I don't like her l-l-like that, she's my best f-friend!" Crona exclaimed while blushing. This made Alice chuckled.

"C'mon, let's go back to my house." The two begin to walk out of the mall, that was until someone called Alice's name.

"Hey Alice!" They turn and see a young tanned teenage boy wearing a muscle shirt and gym shorts. He had spiky hair, wore sunglasses and was very musclur. "Who's your lady friend?" He asked.

"Zack..." Alice growled. "This is Crona, he's-" Zack interrupts.

"So he's a fag. I guess your taste in guys has dropped since you dumped me, I can break this twig in half!" Zack laughed. He looked at Crona and removed his sunglasses. "Good god his hair's pink, all he's missing is a gay voice and he's complete."

"Alice, what's a-" Zack laughs even harder.

"Oh my god his voice sounds so stupid!" Zack begins to laugh harder. Alice began to become angry, just because Crona was different doesn't mean he's like that.

"Why are you being mean?" Crona asked. "We weren't doing anything to you." Zack glares at Crona.

"Because your stupid lookin' that's why! Also, this bitch dumped me because-" Alice cuts off Zack.

"Because you cheated on me you pig!" Alice screamed at Zack. The teenage boy rolls his eyes.

"The reason why is because I found someone better, you're old news. You were just good for a few quickies and that's it, but no, you wanted to drag it out." Zack scoffed. "Stupid bitch." Alice was about to slap Zack when Crona stepped up to zack.

"Please say your sorry to my friend. It's not nice to insult people." Crona innocently demanded. Zack looked baffled. To Zack, Crona looked like a weakling.

"Piss off fag!" Zack winds up his fist, right to punch Crona.

'Ragnarok?' Crona asked internally.

**'On it, don't fuck up the cool guy moment.'** Crona wondered what a cool guy moment was, but he didn't have any time because Zacks fist made contact with Crona's face. Luckily for Crona, Ragnarok hardened his black blood so to Zack it felt like he punched a brick wall at full force and for Crona, only a small brusie would form on his face.

"GAHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Zack's hand was broken, the young man reels backwards.

"... Is that it?" Crona asked, the swordsman messages his face, he barely felt the blow. "I've been hit by worse. I've gone through pain that would make you go mad, I almost died..." Crona touches the spot were he was pierced by Medusa's vector arrow. "And I'm willing to throw my life away for my friends. You, are selfish. You use people, and hurt them. You are a coward, but so am I... I'm afraid of so much things, but my friends are helping me to become a better person and I'm thankful to them." Hearing this made Zack angry.

"Like I care what you've been through you pussy, I'm going to-" Ragnarok decides to make his presence known.

"Hey you fucking tool!" Ragnarok jets out of his back. "I'm the only one who can make Crona feel like crap!" The appearance of Ragnarok scared Zack.

"W-w-w-w-what the fuck is that thing!" Zack's voice cracked.

"I'm Ragnarok, the motherfucking demon sword. I eat limb dick fuckers like you for breakfast!" Ragnarok opens his massive maw. His mouth was dripping with saliva.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zack screamed and ran away. The sight of a young man the size of Zack running away and screaming was an odd sight.

"Wow... Did he scream like a little girl...?" Ragnarok asked. Alice nods.

"Yep..." A few seconds later, Ragnarok and Alice start laughing.

"Sweet mother of Death that was funny! I only wish we recorded it and posted it on the net!" Alice laughed.

"Oh that would have been awesome as a ring tone!" Ragnarok wiped tears away from his ping pong eyes. "You weren't too shabby Crona, maybe their's a secret badass inside ya, wish you could be like that all the time instead of being a total women." This did make Crona wonder, were did that come from? Maybe he has allowed Maka to influence him to become braver. Alice pats Crona on the back.

"Thanks for defending me Crona. C'mon, let's get out of here." Alice smiled. The two exit the store and make their way to Alice's car.

**Checkpoint**

It was much later, almost night time. Crona was in a police cruiser with chief Stone. "My daughter told me that you scared off that loser ex of hers." Stone started. "Thanks, that boy needed an ass kicking." Crona rubbed his right arm.

"I'm not going to get in trouble aren't I?" Crona wondered. Stone shook his head.

"Nope, According to eye witnesses, Zack punched you first and he ran away." Stone smiled. "That punk broke my daughters heart for shits and giggles, and tried to make her a laughing stock. Then you put him in his place, you're a good kid." Crona's bangs covered his eyes.

"I've... I inflected so m-much pain to others, I'm not a g-good kid, I'm j-just a killer..." Crona said sadly. Stone shook his head.

"Kid, you got some problems. If Death forgave you then you need to let the past go and move on." Crona shook his head.

"But that officer-" Stone stopped him.

"His actions were uncalled for, he'll have to answer for pushing the alarm on a Meister." Chief Stone explained. "Alright, changing gears. The reason these Kishin eggs attack at night is because they hate fire. Most kishins eggs are nocturnal, but these guys are know to put fires out with water. We found that out when we inspected the fire pit." He took a left, on the way to the beach. "So here's the plan, you act as bait to lure them out, then we flash them with some high powered spotlights." He parks his car as close as he can to the beach. "They attack at nightfall, when it's completely dark. Get ready kid."

"Right..." Crona leaves the car and makes his way to the beach. A fire pit was lit and burning brightly. Behind him, the coast guard and the police are getting the spotlights all set. For now, Crona waits... Hours of waiting and the sun is gone and the moon is laughing high in the sky. Crona waits in silent. The police wait in silent and waiting for anything to happen.

"Good lord this is sooooo BORING!" Ragnarok complained and shouted at the ocean. "HEY YOU DICK HEAD SEA MONKEYS! GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN OCEAN AND LET ME EAT YOUR GODDAMN SOULS!" Ragnarok shouted.

"Ragnarok, that's not going to-" Suddenly a wave of water splashes Crona and Ragnarok, putting out the fire. "What..." Slowly, five figures raised out of the water. They were a cross between human and fish. Three of them had make shift spears, spear tips made of stone and tied to wooden poles. The two last two had razor sharp claws but were much bigger.

"Alright, get ready Ragnarok..." The long sword appears his hand. As Crona took his battle stance, Suddenly, the spotlights activate and blind the fish men kishin eggs.

"NOW!" The police chief yelled out to the swordsman. Crona charges at the fish kishins. With a battle cry, Crona cuts down the first of the kishin eggs, killing it in one blow. He quickly makes his way to another kishin egg and slashed it in half. The kishins recover and attack Crona. A spear wielder charged at Crona and thurst the spear towards Crona. The demon swordsman parries the spear, breaking it in the process and stabs the kishin eggs in the heart, killing it swiftly. Suddenly, another pair of spear men rise out of the ocean and charge at Crona in two directions, seeing the two pronged attack, but only having enough time to deflect one, Crona deflects the thurst and catches the other spear by the tip. The tip stabs into Crona's hand, making him bleed his black blood.

"Damnit! Sir, the kid's been hit-!" An officer yelled.

"Hold it, something happening." True to his words, Crona simply sighed and said softly.

"Bloody needle." The blood that was on Crona's hands becomes as hard as steel and shoots out to the kishin eggs perforating him in his stomach, left eye, chest, throat, right leg, and right arm. The kishin falls back and bleeds to death. "Bloody slicer!" With a flick of his wrist, a spinning blade quickly makes it's way to the kishin egg. It's head was decapitated and its body fell limply to the ground.

"Two more Crona, don't fuck it up." Crona heard Ragnarok said to him. Crona looked at the last two kishin eggs. The two kishin eggs sized up Crona, being weary on how to approach Crona.

"Not bad meister dog." The first mer-kishin leader snarled. "You had us fooled, I thought it would be more of those teenage girls." This got Crona's attention.

"Wh-where are they?" He asked. "T-they need to be r-returned to t-their families." The second kishin egg leader laughed.

"We had them tortured and beaten, we made them suffer and beg for release." The mer-kishin makes his way to Crona. "Then we ate their souls, their screams were music to our ears." Both kishin eggs smiled a twisted smile. "We deep ones have long hid away from you humans for years, now it's time for us to strike fear into the hearts of humans!"

"Yes, with the Kishin Asura gone, it's our time! We, the deep ones will create a new Kishin!" The two leaders charge at Crona with their sharp claws. The first leader attacked him with his claws, but Crona dodged and countered with a swing of his sword only to have the the fish kishin monster to quickly dodged. The second leader unleashes a blast of water from it's mouth. The blast of water hits Crona with enough force to send him flying backwards. He lands on his back and quickly get back up on his feet. Crona charges back into the fight and slashes at the second leader.

"GAAHHHH!" The second leader roars in pain. Crona quickly follows up with a thurst into his stomach. The kishin grabs Crona's sword arm, holding him in place. The first in command of the deep ones attacks Crona a crossed his back with his gnarly claws and the second in command bite down on his shoulder with his twisted teeth. Both kishin eggs were confident that their attack would no doubt kill this meister. However, the first in command looked at his claws and sees that they were broken.

"What?" He snarled. The second leader screams in agony as he pulled away from Crona. The Mer-kishin saw his fellow kishin eggs teeth were all broken and his mouth was bleeding greatly from the broken teeth and internal injuries.

"My blood isn't just black." Crona began with a mad smirk. "It can become hard as steel, even harder." With great strength, he twisted Ragnarok so the blade was horizontal and performed a spinning slash, cutting the kishin egg in half. The first in command of the deep ones watched as his brother and second in command die before him.

"You bastard!" The kishin egg roared and unleashed a water blast from his maw. The high pressure blast of water send Crona flying into the ocean. It wasn't strong enough to send into the deep but into the shallows. Still, not being able to breath caused Crona to panic. Before he could recover, the Mer-kishin jumped on Crona and pinned him down in the water. Crona struggled to escape but soon found out that the lack of oxygen and the cold waters were sapping all of his strength. Acting on impulse, Crona stabbed forward and stabbed the kishin egg in the chest. This made the kishin egg back away in pain. Crona summons all of his remaining strength to get back up on his feet to finish the fight.

"HAAAAH!" Crona Charges at the Mer-kishin and cuts the kishin egg in half vertically. All around Crona, kishin eggs floated around him. The swordsman feeds Ragnarok all of seven souls.

"Gupi! That was good! Seven souls down, Who knows, maybe you'll make me into a death scythe." Crona fell to his knees. "Hey are you-" Crona begins to vomit the sea water he swallowed. "Gross man! What the hell!" Crona continued to vomit until all of the salt water was out of his stomach. He slowly stood up and walked five feet, before he fell on the sand.

'I'm so tired...' Crona's eyes slowly close. 'I... Got to...' Crona loses consciousness. For the demon swordsman, he was drifting in darkness. In the darkness, he saw nothing, he heard nothing, he was nothing. 'Where am I?' Slowly the darkness fades and he finds himself deep under warm water. 'Water...?' Crona began to flail his arms in the hopes to swim to the surface. Crona began to panic, thinking that he would run out of air but when he opened his mouth, he didn't feel the rush of water into his mouth. 'What...?' Crona reached the surface and swam to the beach. Once he reached land, he looked around and himself and saw he was a little kid.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, Crona turned around and saw a small black dragon or a imp like creature, Crona couldn't tell if it was or wasn't a dragon or a imp.

"Ragnarok, is that you?" Crona asked. The creature flapped his wings and flew to Crona.

"Yeah it's me, check it out, I can fly!" Ragnarok flies around Crona.

"It must be nice to fly..." Many times, Crona wished he could fly away from his mother as a child. To be free forever from her and the madness that she installed inside his mind, and see the world.

"Damn straight it is, so Crona, what the hell happened?" Ragnarok lands on the ground.

"I guess it was that water, it made me really sick." Crona began to think. "But why?"

"It must have been that salt in the water that fucked you up, plus it was freezing." Ragnarok explained. Crona looked around and began to wonder how to leave his soul scape.

"How do I leave?" Crona asked.

"I don't know, maybe if we walk around we'll find the exit." Ragnarok suggested.

"Okay..." Crona began to walk though his soul scape. He got further away from the ocean and deeper into the desert. They traveled endlessly, searching for a way out. Maybe they shouldn't have walked away from the ocean. The ocean was created but Maka when they first resonated their souls. That day he gained something that saved his soul. That ocean cleansed his damaged soul and freed him of the madness. He will always be thankful to Maka for her efforts.

"So, where are we going?" Ragnarok asked. They walked and walked until they found a field of grass. "Didn't know you had this inside you."

"Yeah..." Crona looked down and saw something in a patch of sand. It was a small glowing seed. Crona bends down and picks up the seed. "A seed... Let's find a place to plant it." Crona walks through the field of grass until he finds a good spot to plant the seed. "This is a good spot..." Crona bends down and digs a small hold and places the seed in the hole and buries it.

"Are you done, cause I would like to get out of here." The two turn around and walked away. "I don't get why you planted that seed. It's not going to survive without water." This made Crona worry, he didn't want that little seed to die.

"I better find some water then, I don't want that little seed to die." Crona looked around, only to see himself began to fade away. "W-what's going on!? I'm I disappearing, I don't know how to deal with that!"

"I'm sure you're fine you moron. Look, I'm fading also." Crona sees Ragnarok begins to disappear. "I'm sure we're waking up, about damn time..." The two disappear from Crona's soul scape. The seed that was planted within the soil of Crona's soulscape began to grow. A small stem pierced the soil and began to grow.

**Checkpoint**

Crona woke up and looked around. He was in a hospital bed, the room was white and bland with a simple chair, a counter, a restroom and he was wearing a hospital gown. Crona heard the door open. He looked and saw a young female nurse enter the room. "Oh! You're awake, that's good." She smiled. "You nearly drowned because of that kishin egg. Luckily you threw up the water that was in your stomach and lungs." Crona looked at his right arm and saw he was hooked up to an IV.

"I have to go now..." Crona began to get up from the bed, only to be stopped by the nurse.

"Hold it young man! You nearly drowned, you need to rest. We called the Shibusen and they said that they'll send someone to get you. For now, you lay here and rest. understand?" Crona stared at the nurse. She had a stern but caring look in her eyes. With no choice, Crona sighed and agreed to the nurses conditions.

"Okay..." Crona laid down on the hospital bed. The day processed with a test to see if his vitals were stable. After his vitals were tested, the nurse left and Crona watched some TV. It was almost dinner time when a nurse would come in with a tray of food.

"Enjoy." She smiled and walked out of the room. Dinner was rather bland looking to the demon swordsman. It was a bowel of chicken noodle soup, meatloaf, orange juice and an a cup of jell-o. Normally, Ragnarok would appear and eat his food, but he hasn't appeared yet to eat.

"Ragnarok, are you going to eat?" Crona asked. He was a little worried that he wouldn't eat. Ragnarok pops out of Crona's back.

"Nah, hospital food is shit." With that, Ragnarok retreats. Crona takes a bite of the meatloaf and cringes.

'He's right, it's rather lacking...' He slowly chews the food and eats his meal The meatloaf was nothing like Marie's home cooking. After his meal, Crona watched some news. It seems that his success was being reported about. Hearing this made his feel weird, it was a swelling feeling in his chest that made him giddy. Crona didn't know what this feeling was, but he loved it. The door opened revealing Franken Stein.

"P-professor? Lord Death s-sent you?" Crona was surprised. He thought that they would send another meister to get him, not his adopted father. The professor smiled and made his way to the IV and unhooked it from his body.

"Lord Death figured that sending me and Marie would be a good idea." Stein made his way to Crona with a his clothing that he bought with Alice. "Alice gave us your new clothing, Marie has your robe. You've been clear to leave the hospital, get youself dressed and we'll take off." Stein makes his way to the door, but turns around. "Good work Crona." He smiled and stepped out. Crona smiled and made his way to the restroom to Change. He slipped on the black skinny jeans with his new white belt, black boots, and a grey short sleeve hoodie. He stepped out of the restroom and left the room. Stein waited for him by the door and smiled when he saw his new outfit.

"You look good Crona. C'mon, let's got home." Crona smiled and followed the professor out of the hospital. As he leaves the hospital, he sees Marie waiting for Crona and Stein. She sees the two of them and quickly makes her way to the two.

"Crona! Frank!" She hugs the both of them and smiles when she looks at Crona. "You look very handsome Crona." Hearing this makes Crona blushed. "Let's go home boys." They leave the hospital and get into a rental car.

**Checkpoint**

Crona, Marie and Stein made their way into Death city after their flight from Florida. After saying farewell to his new friend Alice, he and his adopted parents made their way home. Before he could go home, he had to report to Lord Death about his mission. He made his way to the Death room and stood before the Grim reaper. "Hello hello~! How was your mission Crona?" Lord Death asked.

"S-sir! I have defeated the kishin eggs that terrorized t-the beach of the S-Siesta K-Keys! T-these kishin called themselves the deep ones sir!" Crona reported, his body was stiff from being nervous.

"Crona, relax..." Marie rubbed her hand on his back. Crona takes a deep breath.

"Right... They were some sort of mer-person beast thing kishin egg..." Crona explained to the best of his knowledge. "There were two types. The s-smaller ones wielded a make shift spear made out sharped stone as a tip, a-and the two leader types. The leaders use a special water blast f-from their mouth."

"I see... Tell me Crona, what makes these alpha mer-kishins use this water blast?" Lord Death asked. This made Crona think. How did they do that attack. He remembers that when they used this attack their stomachs and necks bulged.

"Maybe they h-have stores of water that they collect when their underwater." The young boy hypothesized.

"Those water blast didn't hurt did they?" Marie asked, worried about her ward. The boy shook his head.

"N-not much, but I'm sure they would hurt a normal h-human greatly. The blast h-had a lot of force, i-if it weren't f-for my black blood, I might be more injured." Hearing this made Marie really worried. True Crona was nearly physically invulnerable, but Medusa proved that a powerful soul wavelength can render Crona weak and disable his black blood abilities.

"I see, so this water attack could have a tremendous amount of PSI." Stein mumbled before perking up. "Well, you're alright and safe. While you were gone, we set up a bank account for your mission earnings. This mission you were rewarded five hundred dollars for your success. Now, why don't you go and take a bath in the open air bathing area."

"O-Okay..." Crona made his way out of the death room. With Crona gone, Marie showed her worries to her lord and her roommate.

"I'm worried about Crona. He can't rely on the black blood and Ragnarok all the time." Marie had a good point. If Crona was hit by a powerful soul wavelength like in the past, he'll be weaken and could be killed. Lord Death agrees with the death scythe.

"You have a good point Marie. Stein, I want you to train him in hand to hand combat. With his ability to harden his blood, Ragnarok should be able to increase Crona's strength." Hearing this, Stein agrees.

"Understood sir." Stein nods. "Any luck on finding Crona's father?" Lord Death shook his head.

"Nope..." He sighed. "I'm trying, but I can't find him in the record of souls." He perked up. "But I'm sure that he's alive... But the question is, does he want to be with his father, or does he want to stay with you two." This made the two of them think. would Crona want to stay with them, or would he go to his father if Death finds him. Marie and Stein leave the death room.

**A/N seven down, ninty four more to go. Next time, Crona starts to get certain looks from the opposite sex and he doesn't know how to deal with it, and his hand to hand combat begins. But what was that seed that Crona planted in his soul scape? That's something that your going to find out later... Way later, but you're welcome to guess what it is.**


	6. Chapter 6 Homecoming

Disclaimer- I do not own Soul eater

**Chapter 6 Homecoming**

After taking a bath in the Shibusen's open air bathing area, Crona leaves the Shibusen and makes his way to his home. After heating up some easy maccorni and cheese, Crona got ready for bed. It was a long day and it was late at night and he was tired. He left a note for Stein and Marie and went to his room to go to bed. Crona closed his eyes and felt himself drift away to the world of dreams. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself on the beach again.

"Why am I here?" Nothing looked different inside his soul. The ocean waces crashed on the shore line with gentle strength and a soothing sound that could lull one to sleep. He remembered that not to long ago, his soul was barren with nothing but a endless desert. But now, his soul had a life giving ocean and more. Crona turns and walks away from the ocean and to the place were he planted that seed he found. After walking for what felt like ten minutes, he found himself in a field of grass and a small sappling.

"Wow... You're already growing." Crona sat down in front of the sappling. "I wonder, who are you, what are you?" With no answer, Crona continues to talk. "I don't really know myself very well, I heard that the Kishin said that hell was inside your head. But..." Crona looked around the field and saw that it wasn't that bad here, in fact, it was very peaceful here in his soul. "It was odd, a long time ago, no form of life was here, it was just me and my circle. But someone very important showed my that some did care about me and reached out. I took her hand and she freed me from my madness. But it's still there, waiting for something to happen..."

_"But you have friends now, and they will help you, right?"_ A voice called out. Hearing this made Crona jump a bit.

"Y-yes, b-but who are you?" Crona looked around and saw no source of the voice.

_"You're no longer alone right?"_ The voice asked.

"N-no, I have Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz, Black star, Tsubaki, Lord Death, professor Stein, and Marie... They're with me and will help me with anything that I can't deal with things." This made Crona's chest feel werid, and it made him feel happy.

_"This is new, I've asked you question before, but you never answered them."_ The voice sounded surprised.

"Maybe because I didn't know how to deal with them, and now I know..." Crona stood up and stared up in the sky. "Someday I will become strong, Stronger then I am right now and become the person that M-medusa denied me to become..." Crona felt himself fade away from his soulscape. "Time to go... Until next time, little one." Crona disappears from his soulscape.

Crona opens his eyes and gets out of bed and gets ready for the day. He looks for his robe, but finds it gone. 'I guess I'll have to wear the clothing that I bought at Floridia.' Crona gets undressed and puts on his new clothing. First, his new skinny jeans and his white belt, then a dark blue undershirt and his white long sleeve button up shirt. Lastly he slips on his socks and his boots and makes his way to the dining room.

"Good morning Crona~!" He sees Marie place down two plates for pancakes. "I got yours ready, and got some for Ragnarok." She places down another place of pancakes. Stein comes in and sits down as well as Crona and Marie. They eat their breakfast and make their way out the door. "You look very handsome today Crona." Marie smiled. This made Crona blush. "I'm sure you'll be getting looks from a certain girl, right Frank?" The doctor smiled.

"Indeed, she'll be quite shocked with your new attrie." This made Crona blush even more. After taking the transit, and making the climb upstairs they arrive at the Shibusen. Girls and guys alike were eyeing Crona in disbelief and another odd look from the girls that confused him even more. Many of the guys thought he was a girl because of the robe and many of the girls thought so too, but thanks to the new clothing that hugs his body tightly yet comfortably. He heard many hushed whispers about his appearence.

"Dude, she's really a guy."

"I knew he was a guy man."

"But those hips man, those hips..." The guys whispered.

"Wow..." A girl was left in awe of Crona's clothing.

"I know! Who knew Crona was a guy, and he's hot without that robe."

"... He's pretty good looking..." Some of the girls whispered. This was making Crona very nervous and uneasy. He wasn't use to this kind of attention. The three take separate paths, Marie made her way to the NOT class, that is if she can find it. The two men their way into crescent moon class and every classmate of his was shocked. Black Star got up and handed Soul five dollars which earned the both of them Maka chops. Tsubaki smiled, but quickly tended to Black Star. Patty was left in awe at Crona's new attire and Liz smiled and eyed his new clothing with an approving nod. Kid scanned from head to toe to see if it was symmetrical, he nods, approving of Crona's new attire. Everyone from Kim and Jacquline to Ox and Harvard, even Kilik and his weapons were shocked as well. Crona made his way to his seat and class began.

**Checkpoint**

Class ended and it was break time for the students. Crona was quickly swarmed by his friends. Maka was the first to talk to Crona. "Crona! You look great!" Her smile made his knees feel weak.

"Yeah man, you look cool." Soul smirked. Patty made herself heard and commented about his new attire.

"Yeah! You're going to have to beat away all of the girls with a stick!" Patty smiled innocently. Liz smiled and agreed with her sister.

"You're right Patty. Who knew you were such a good looking man under that robe." The demon pistol commented. Black Star rubbed his head.

"I thought you were a chick man... At first I thought you were a guy but I changed my mind..." Black Star grumbled.

"And I got five bucks out of it." Soul chuckled. Black Star started to grumble again.

"But the hips man... The hips! You seen the way they sway, he's more curvy then Tsubaki, and I've seen her na-" Tsubaki's fist meets the back of Black Star's head.

"Maka's right, you look very handsome." The ninja smiles. Kid decided to change the subject matter from clothes to missions.

"So Crona, how was your mission? I trust that you sent those Mer-kishin eggs to the beyond?" Kid asked. Crona nods but frowns.

"Yes, I-I defeated t-them but..." Crona sighed sadly. "A police officer recogized me a-and triggered an alarm t-that m-made a lot of p-police officers come a-armed with guns..." Hearing this made Maka gasp and the others voice their compliants.

"Those stupid dount eating pigs!" Patty sneered in rage. "The cops always gave us a hard time too, bunch of jerks."

"The o-officer w-was just scared of me..." Crona explained.

"That's no excuse Crona, you were clear of your crimes. Anything else happen?" Kid inquired. Crona nods and answers Kid.

"Yes, the police chiefs daughter, Alice took me s-shopping f-for clothing. T-then I had the m-misfortune o-of m-meeting her ex-boyfriend." Crona felt Ragnarok pop out of his back.

"A real asshat he was wasn't he, up and called Crona a fag." This made everyone angry.

"That bastard! He dare to mock one of Black Stars loyal followers! I'll make him pay!" Black Star smashes his fist in his left palm. This confused Crona.

"What's a fag? I've heard plenty of people call m-me that, b-but M-Medusa never t-told me..." Maka decided to explain.

"It's a hurtful insult toward homosexuals. It's very mean to call someone that, and it's annoying that people like that can say things like that to good people." Maka clenched her fist.

"I wouldn't w-worry a-about it." Crona said. This confused Kid, this ex of Alice's insulted Crona, normally he would be on the verge of tears.

"This man insulted you and you're fine with that?" Kid said, confused.

"Well... I didn't mean to, but I... Broke his hand..." Silence was all around Crona. His friend were shocked, thinking that Crona attack this ex of Alice's.

"Damn Crona, didn't think you had the guts to do that." Soul's eyebrow quirked. Patty laughed at the thought of Crona beating someone up.

"That guy sounded like a walking talking pile of douche, he had it coming. I would have snapped his legs and make him army crawl to the hospital." Patty smiled wickly. Black Star laughed wholeheartingly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I would have smashed his face in! Your god is impressed with your beatdown of this loser Crona." Crona quickly explained the truth.

"W-well I didn't h-hurt him. He punched me, b-but Ragnarok hardened my blood m-making it harder. He broke his h-hand o-on contact." Crona sighed. "T-then Ragnarok s-scared him o-off."

"I'm glad you didn't resort to violence Crona." Maka smiled, but frowned. "But there's nothing wrong about defending yourself okay?" Crona nods. Sid enters the class by opening the door roughly.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone to your seats! It's time for advanced combat tactics!" The class begins. Sid taught a lesson that Medusa taught Crona a long time ago. The lesson covered the tactics of the ancient Roman empire and how they could be used effectively in today day and age. "CRONA!" Crona almost jumps out of his skin when the zombie yelled his name.

"Y-y-y-YES!"

"If you and a fellow meister were going to attack a group of kishin eggs, what would you do?" Sid asked.

"H-How much kishin souls?" Crona wondered. Sid picks a number off the top of his head.

"Twenty. Now, what would you and your fellow meister do?" Crona began to think about the different tactics to use in battle.

"A two pronged attack?" Crona answered. Sid nods.

"Correct!" Sid draws a few circles and two X's on both sides. "A two pronged attack would be the best tactic to use, it's more effect if you ambush the enemy." He draws two arrows pointing to the circles. Next they review more advanced combat tactics. The class ends and it was lunch time for the students.

_"Will Crona Stein and Professor Stein come to the Death room."_ Lord Death annonced on the intercom. It was after lunch when Crona made his way to the Death room. He meets up with professor Stein and the two enter the Death room. "Hello, Hello Crona and Stein! I'm glad you made it."

"I'm n-not in trouble am I?" Crona asked. Death shook his head.

"Nope! I'm going to have Stein train you in hand to hand combat!" There was a few second of silence before Crona spoke up.

"Wait, but why?" Crona asked. Why would Crona need to learn how to fight with his hands, he's always has Ragnarok with him so why learn.

"Because it will be good for you to expand your skill set. You can't rely on Ragnarok alone, sometimes a sword is not the only option in a battle, I should know, from my Reaper chops, Kiddo's death god arts, Black star's and Stein's Soul force attacks. So what do you say Crona?" The boy began to think about learning martial arts, it would be intreasting to learn how to fight with his hands. Before he could answer, Ragnarok appears out of his back.

"Hell no! Crona has me and only me, he doesn't need to learn how to fight with his bare hands!" Ragnarok yelled in rage.

"Why not?" Stein asked. "Crona can't rely on you every time. He'll need to become stronger." Ragnarok pulls on Crona's hair.

"This idiot doesn't need to become stronger, I'm the only one he needs, I'm the only one who's been there to tell him what to do, I'm the one who's bound to this fucking twig so I get to say what he-" Ragnarok was suddenly reaper chopped.

"Now Ragnarok, you and Crona might share the same body and soul, but not the same mind." The reaper explained. "Now Crona, what do you say?" Crona began to think. Before he came to the Shibusen, he never had a say on what he wanted to do. Medusa always wanted him to kill and if he didn't it was off to the dark room to be beaten by Ragnarok and starved until he was so weak. Suddenly, the memories of his dark past began to surface. Tears welled in his eyes as he remembered his own mothers cruelty.

"Crona..." Stein places a hand on his sons shoulder. "What's wrong? Talk to us, don't keep it inside..." Crona wipes his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I n-never h-had a s-say in w-what I can do..." Crona wiped his eyes. "I... I'll do it, I'll learn how to fight with m-martial arts."

"Very good. Stein, take him to the place where you train." Stein nods and give Crona the order to follow him. Lord Death looks at the two when they are leaving the death room. The reaper used his soul perception to see Crona's soul out of curiosity. Crona soul looked the same as before. it was bright pink with Ragnarok's mark on the soul. But he saw something was amiss with Crona's soul. It was larger then before and detected something inside the young swordsman's soul.

"Hm... I wonder what's going on?" Lord Death wondered. Was Crona becoming stronger? Regardless, Crona's becoming stronger and he will no doubt become a very powerful ally.

**Checkpoint**

In the canyons outside of Death city. Crona and Stein arrive at his adopted fathers training grounds. "alright Crona, time to begin..." Stein takes off his labcoat and shirt. Crona looks away, embrassed. "Nothing to be embrassed about Crona, it's just like that physical Crona." Crona takes off both of his shirts and holds his right arm nervously. "Relax Crona, it's time to learn." The combat lesson began Crona learn about taking a proper combat stances, how to fight with martial arts. The training was tough, every weekend, the two would train and spar. Trading punches, kicks and exercising. Marie would help with Crona with a healthy diet and keep Ragnarok out of Crona's food and give him his own food.

It has been a whole month since Crona's extra training that was every end of the week. The students have notice Crona's growth. However, Crona and his friends have notice that he was getting looks from the girls, and it was making him nervous. It was break period when the gang was walking down the halls when they first noticed something different from the female populous. "What's with them?" Patty pointed to a group of girls that were eyeing Crona longingly, but glaring at Maka with envy.

"They're ovbiously checking out the man that will transcend god!" Black Star gloated and laughed. Soul then looked at Maka, then Crona and lastly the group of girls.

"I think their checking out Crona, and giving Maka the stink eye." Soul pointed out. It was true, which Maka really didn't care. She wasn't someone that cared about what her peers thought about what kind of people she hanged out with or what kind of person they thought she was really. All she cared about were her friends and her studies.

"Why are they looking at me like that, I can't deal with it..." Crona grasped his right arm. Their break was about to end and it was about time for gym class. Maka and her friends got ready for gym. As Maka was getting ready for gym class, someone called out to her.

"You, you're Maka Albarn right." A girl walked up to her, dressed in her gym uniform. She had light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. "So..." The girl was looking at Maka's body. "I don't get how your surrounded by such good looking guys when you look so... Plain..." It was true that Maka was lacking in her chest, but she was only fourteen, barely a teenager.

"You got a problem with my body?" Maka quricked one of her eyebrows. Only a few people dared to mock her due to her fearsome Maka chops.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you." The girl glared at Maka. "I get why you're around Soul because he's your partner, Black Star's into Tsubaki but he's to busy combing his ego, Death the Kid only cares about symmetry, and lastly Crona." Maka really didn't like where this is going. "I'm sure you noticed that Crona's become a very good looking man since his mission in Florida. I was wondering if he's available, it's not like you care though."

"What makes you say that..." Maka asked while glaring at the girl.

"Well, it's a fact that you hate all men, so it's obvious that you're going to grow up old and alone." This girl mocked her just because she wasn't like most teenage girls having crushes on atteractive boys.

"Whatever, like I care what you think about my relationship status, and another thing." The girl rasied her eyebrows.

"What is-" A battle cry startled every girl in the locker room.

"MAKA CHOP!" At speeds the girl couldn't comperhened, she was hit with a hard cover book. The girl was on the ground, bleeding from the blow. "I'm Crona's best friend! I make sure that people like you stay away from him!" Maka puts her book back in her locker and finishes getting dressed for gym class. The first of many activates was streaching, running twenty laps, push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and many exercises that helped strengthen their bodies. When gym class ended, it was time for free period. Free period is a time for students to do what they want, within reason of course. Some students would spar, others would finish their homework and some students like Maka make daily trips to the library. As she was making her way to the library she felt someone watching her with ill intent. As Maka was making her up a flight of stairs, someone called her out.

"Hey!" Maka suddenly felt someone strike her behind her left knee making her leg buckle. She couldn't stop herself as she felt herself tumble down the stairs, the scythe meister felt her head hit the hard ground making a gash on her forehead. Before she blacked out, she heared a girl laugh. "Turnabouts fair play bitch..." With that, Maka only saw darkness. Around this time, Crona was making his way to the library to meet up with Maka to study with Maka.

"Why the hell are you spending more time with the cow!?" Ragnarok groaned. Crona grabbed his exposed arm. He still wasn't use to wearing different clothes.

"Because she's h-helping me w-with my s-studies..." Crona was making his way to the libaray with his book bag. When he was going to turn to go up the stairs he saw a sight that made his black blood go cold. Maka was on the stairwell with a gash on her forehead and unconscious. "MAKA!" Crona makes his way to Maka and bends down to her. He sees that she's still breathing but her breathing was shallow. 'I h-have to g-get her to n-nurse Nygus, but is a-anything b-broken...?" Crona checked for broken bones, something that he learned from his adopted father's medicial books. Moving a person that's unconscious takes a few steps. First, check if the person needs CPR, second, see if the person is safe to move by checking for broken bones. Crona checked her arms and legs to see if there were any broken bones. He couldn't help but blush when he did check.

"Hey, check under her skirt!" Ragnarok cackled. Blushing greatly, Crona ignored Ragnarok and saw the gash on her forehead. He pulled out some clean tissues and applied pressure to the wound.

"Hold on Maka... Please..." Crona picked up Maka bridal style and quickly made his way to the nurses office. Upon entering the nurses office, he saw Nygus working with paper work.

"Welcome how can I-" Nygus saw Crona carrying a wounded Maka and switch to her professional persona. "Crona, what happened?" She asked as Crona gently laid down Maka on a medicial bed.

"I-I found her on the s-stairwell and s-she was bleeding!" Crona began to panic. "W-w-will she be okay!? S-s-she isn't g-going to die is she?" Crona asked innocently, but greatly worried.

"Don't worry. Maka won't die, she's strong and I'll make sure she recovers. For now, I need to stitch up the wound, please step outside. I need to concentrate." Crona nods and steps out of the room. Crona waited for five minutes before Soul comes up to him.

"Sup Crona, have you seen Maka?" He asked. "She's usually nose deep in books during free period."

"I f-f-found h-her o-on t-the stairwell, s-she was knock out a-and b-bleeding..." Crona finished weakly. This fired up Soul. Who would have the balls to attack his partner. Before he could demand what happened, he saw Crona paler then normal and taking weaker gasp of air. Soul had to calm down and ease Crona's worries. The young boy was a volatile mess of madness. If he said one wrong thing, then he's going to blow up.

"Is she alright? You look like she's at death's room." Soul asked worried about Crona as well. Crona depends on Maka like a lifeline. If she dies, then Crona's going to lose his mind in a fit of rage and insanity.

"...Why..." Crona looked at Soul with those sad lost puppy eyes of his. "W-why would someone hurt M-Maka... I d-don't understand..." Crona slumpped to the ground, folding up in a feedle position. "S-she so nice to e-everyone, s-so why would s-someone hurt her..."

"Your guess is as good as mine Crona, but one things for sure. We're going to kick the persons ass for this, you can bet on that!" Soul groweled. The door opened to the nurses office and the two teenage boys saw Nygus come out of the office. Nygus smiled under her bandages.

"I sealed the wound up. I checked for a concussion and found that she doesn't have one. But she will rest here for the rest of the day." Nygus explained. The two looked inside and saw Maka on the bed asleep with a medical wrap around her head. The sight of Maka hurt made Crona's eyes water and Soul angry. He was Maka's weapon and protector, sword and shield and he would take any blow for Maka, no matter how lethel. As for Crona, she was the only person who saw the pain and loneliness that was within his soul. He will be forever greatful to Maka reaching out to her and saving him from the madness.

"Can we stay with her?" Soul politly asked. Nygus nods to the two.

"Very well, but you should know that free peirod is almost over. You both have history class after free period." Soul curse. If he misses history, Maka will chop him and his grades will sink even farther. But he didn't want to leave her partner alone. He looks at Crona and comes up with an idea, maybe he could watch out for Maka.

"Hey Crona, do you think you could watch out for Maka? I want to make sure she's alright." Hearing this, Crona nods.

"Okay, I'll look out for her, don't worry." With this, Soul leaves, but not before turning back to tell him one last thing.

"I'll tell the professor that you're in the nurses office, I'll see you later." Soul leaves to go to class leaving Crona outside the nurses office. The demon swordsman sits down and waits patiently for Maka to wake up. Thoughts of worriy and doubt begin to creep in his head about Maka. Worries about will she ever wake up? Who did this to her and why hurt her like this? Ragnarok jets out of Crona's back and looks at Maka. The demon chuckles at the sight.

"Damn, the cow got messed up." The demon looked at her from head to toe. "You know, you could cop a feel if you wanted to, she won't know any better." Hearing this made Crona blush. Maka would no doubt chop him for doing that to her while she slept. He didn't want to lose Maka's trust, and Nygus is right in the office working.

"I trust you will not follow Ragnaroks offer." Nygus looked at Crona. "Otherwise I will have to ask you to leave." The tone of her voice was ice cold. This made Crona shiver.

"O-o-o-of c-course n-not n-n-nurse N-Nygus!" He became very stiff. "I-I w-wouldn't d-dare to touch her w-without h-her c-c-consent! I mean- I w-wouldn't d-dare to t-touch her, but I- well I- I don't know how to deal with this..." Crona began to breath heavily. Hearing this made Nygus nod. Despite Crona's negative attitue about himself, Crona is a good young man. But from what She heard, Crona denise compliments and calls himself a horrible person.

"Relax Crona..." Nygus said, suddenly she came up with an idea for something for Crona to do while waiting. "Why don't you study. I'm sure Maka wouldn't like it if you were missing class because of her injury." Nygus explained to the boy. "I have to go teach a NOT class, keep a eye on the place." Nygus leaves the room. Crona pulls out his history book and begins to read about the chapter they were going to read today. Suddenly, he heard Maka groan and slowly awake up.

"Nnnng..." Maka hoist herself up from her bed and sees Crona. This made Maka happy, but at the same time, she knew that he was missing class, but she was touched by Crona caring about her well being. "Hey..." This made Crona very happy seeing his best friend awake.

"Maka, you're awake!" Crona exclaimed happliy with tears in his eyes. "I-I was w-worried that you were really hurt, and Soul wants to h-hurt the p-person w-who hurt y-you." Maka chuckled, that's her partner without a doubt. Soul lives by the creed of being Maka's protector, much like a cool older brother, and Crona is the timid younger brother with a hidden strength inside him. "So... Do you k-know who h-hurt you?" Crona asked. "I-I w-want the p-person t-to s-say she's s-sorry about h-hurting you." Maka groaned and remember what happened in the locker room.

"Yeah, some girl in the locker room got into it with me, insulted my body. Don't worry Crona, I'm fine." Maka smiled. "I'm not going to let some girls insults get to me."

"O-okay..." Crona nods. The two make small talk about today. Maka voiced her displesure about Crona missing his history class.

"Make sure you don't miss too much classes got it mister." Maka playfully scolded the demon swordsman. The young man nods and Maka smiles at the young man. The smile made Crona's felt like his stomach hurt. "Crona, are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes!" Crona exclaimed. "I'll m-make s-sure I'll attend a-all my c-class." Crona stammered. Maka smiled when she heard him agreed to attend his classes. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. While they're here, maybe they could practice they're resonance skill.

"Hey Crona, let's resonate our souls. Since we couldn't hold our chain resonance, I want to improve it's length." Maka explained. This made Crona nod. He really like linking his soul to Maka's soul. It felt so right, so amazing and so perfect. "Are you ready?" Maka asked her best friend. With a nod, Crona grasped her hand. Crona and Maka close their eyes and they began to focus. First they matched their breathing and then they let their soul wavelengths reach out to each other. Their souls connect perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Maka was blinded by a bright light that robbed her sight. When the light faded away Maka found herself inside Crona's soulscape and a little kid.

"Maka!" Crona runs up to Maka, she was also a child. "Why are we here?" Crona wondered. "W-will this a-always happen if we resonate?" Maka shook her head.

"Nope, I just wanted to be here with you." Maka smiled. Hearing this made Crona blush. "It's very nice in here. It's so peaceful." Maka caught something in her gaze. It looked like a large field of grass ten minutes away from the beach. "What's that Crona?" Crona looks in the direction.

"It's a large field that's growing, I never h-had s-something like this in my soul scape before." Crona did wonder what caused this place inside his soul. Maka grabbed his hand and smiles greatly.

"C'mon, let's go! I want to see it!" The two run towards the large field of grass. Maka was very giddy. She hasn't run though a field since her mother and father took her on a trip to the midwest. Something about running through a field felt so invigorating. She felt free, away from the problems at home and the world. The two arrived at the field and Maka was left in awe of the long field of long grass that was up to her knees.

"It's weird... I didn't think that t-there was anything else h-here..." Crona looked around. The long plains spreed acrossed the horizon of his soulscape. It was as peaceful as the beach inside his soul but if felt so different. Maka looked around the field and ran with Crona in tow. She loved to do this as a child, it was fun. Maka looked around and saw a small tree growing in the middle of the field.

"Hey Crona, I found a tree. It looks like an oak tree." Maka got closer to it. "I wonder what other things are inside your soulscape, maybe a mountain range, or a forest!" Maka turned around and smiled towards Crona. "Let's see if we can't find more things inside your soul!" Maka looked around, only to see a long horizon. "We should get back. But, I want you to explore your soul scape." Crona nods.

"Y-you think it's a good idea?" Crona wondered. He was also wondering about what laid deep within his soul. The two return to reality after exploring Crona soulscape. The scythe meister and the demon swordsman find themselves back in the nurses office. Just as their resonance ended, the door was kicked open by one very angry Black Star with Tsubaki in tow.

"WHO'S THE FUCKER WHO DARE TO HURT A MEMBER OF BLACK STAR'S FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS!" Black Star roared and looked at Maka. "MAKA! I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I WILL FIND THE BASTARD AND MAKE THEM PAY! FOR MY NAME ISN'T BLACK STAR, THE ONE WHO WILL TRANSEND GOD!" Black Star proclaimed loudly enough to make the other students that were outside to hear Black Star.

"Black Star, can you quiet down... My head still hurts..." Maka rubbed her head. Crona was the first to react.

"Are you okay Maka! I-I'll f-find s-some painkillers for you!" Crona quickly looks for medicien in the cabint. Maka shakes her head and calms Crona down.

"It's okay Crona, Black Star's just being too loud..." Maka rubbed her head. "Did papa find out yet?" She asked. 'I really don't want to deal with him right now... Now I'm sounding like Crona...' She giggled to herself. Tsubaki nods her head.

"Nygus told him about your injury." Tsubaki explained. "He had to meet with professor Stein-" Suddenly Spirit burst into the nurses office.

"MY MAKA!" Spirit exclaimed. "I'LL FIND THE ONE WHO HURT YOU AND HAVE THEM EXPELLED! HOW DARE THAT BRAT HURT MY DARLING MAKA, I'LL MURDER THAT BRAT-" Spirit continued his rant on how he was going to murder a student. Maka had enough of his rant and grabbed the nearest book.

"Maka Chop!" Maka threw a medical text at her father. "Shut up papa! You're too loud!" Maka scolded her father, she was about to scold about murdering a student, but she groans and grabs her head. "Nnnng... Crona, I need that medicine now..." Crona looked for the painkillers and found them.

"Here you go Maka..." Crona hands her the medication. He also gives her a cup of water to down the pills. Soul enters the room with Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters in tow. Death the Kid was expressionless, no doubt he was angry about a fellow student of the Shibusen hurt by another student outside of a duel. Patty's expression was one of worry, instead of her happy and innocent one. Liz, like her sister was also worried about Maka.

"Hey their Maka, you feeling better?" Soul asked. "I trust Crona kept you safe from your pervy old man." Soul joked. This made Maka chuckle.

"I took care of papa, but Crona watched over me, thank you Crona." Maka smiled. Crona felt his knees become weak and his head felt light headed. "Crona are you okay? You're not coming down with a fever are you?"

"N-no, I-I'm o-okay, w-why do you ask?" This confused Crona why did Maka think he was sick.

"You're blushing, are you sure you're not coming down with a cold?" Maka asked, worried about her best friend. Crona shook his head vehemently.

"N-N-No! I-I-I'm perfectly heathly! I'm n-n-not sick at all!" Crona defended his heathly. "A-a-anyways, does a-anyone know who w-would do this?" Crona asked. Death the Kid nods.

"Yes, I beleive it is Lisa Miles." Hearing this name made Patty and Liz groan loudly.

"That girl..." Liz grimanced. This made her meister look at her, curious about how his twin demon pistols know.

"You two know this girl?" Kid asked. Patty nods then frowns at the memories.

"She's the queen B of all of the NOT classes. Anyone that's better then her is bound to meet that bitch." Patty explained. "We met her outside of school. She said 'Death the Kid took pity on you because you were a pair of street walker.' Then I told her to piss off." Of course, when Patty tells someone to piss off, she REALLY wants you to piss off, drop dead, and rot.

"Is that so..." Kid crossed his arms. "She dare to insult my weapons, I should have had her expelled..." Hearing this made Liz smile. Her meister was always thinking about them. "Crona, return that bottle of medication right now, without it, the symmetry of the cabnint will be off." Liz sighs, her meister will always be the same. Nygus entered the room with sid in tow.

"I see that you're awake Maka. Let's see if you're healthy enough to leave." The other children leave the nurses office. After waiting a few minutes, Maka leaves the nurses office and meets her friends outside of the office.

"I'm clear. Nygus just wanted to see if I wasn't hurt anywhere else." Maka explained. "We have two classes before the end of the day, let's get back to class." With that, the group heads to class. When the teens were gone, Sid and Nygus left the office and made their way down the hallway.

"You ready for today's mission?" Nygus asked her long time partner. Sid nods to his weapon partner.

"Yes, let's go..." Sid and Nygus make their way out of the building. The school day ended uneventfully, but Crona couldn't stop eyeing Maka's wound. She was hurt because of him. That what he believes, that it was his fault that Maka was hurt. He has felt this feeling before, many times when he was killing as a pre-kishin, he would always feel guilty about doing what he was forced to do. Then thanks to Medusa's tampering with his sanity, he lost himself and soon found himself hating the world.

The school bell rings, snapping Crona out of his negetive thoughts. Today, after school was another training session with Stein. First he had to go home and pack what he needs for his training. Before he could leave the classroom, Maka called out to Crona. "Hey Crona! Me, Soul are going to hold a little gathering with everyone else, do you want to come along?" Maka asked. Crona wanted to say yes and spend time with his friends, but Crona had to train with his adopted father.

"I'm sorry Maka, I want to, but... I'm t-training with p-professor S-Stein." This made Maka smile. A month ago, Maka learned that Crona was learning how to fight with his newly developed martial arts. However, the way she learned about his training still made her blush.

**five days ago**

Maka was making her way to professor Steins house, to study with her best friend. She makes her way up to the door and rings the doorbell. "Coming~!" She heard the voice of Marie. The door opened revealing the demon hammer. "Maka! Come on in, here to study with Crona?" She asked one of her students.

"Yes Marie, is Crona in his room?" Maka inquired. Normally, Crona waits in his room with his books and pencils ready for their study session. Marie nods and comfrims Maka's inquiry.

"Yes, he go back from training with Franken in hand to hand combat." This surprised Maka, she didn't know that he was training in hand to hand combat. She figured that Stein was giving him extra lessons.

"I see, I'll go and see him." Maka takes off her boots and makes her way up to Crona's room. Normally, Crona's waiting for Maka with his supplies ready and he was more than willing to listen to Maka drone on about their extra courses. She arrives and opens the door. "Crona! Are you ready..." Maka's words died when he saw Crona in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers. The young girl got a good look at Crona's newly developed muscles all thanks to his training. Unlike Black Star, Crona's muscles were lean and his body was well toned with a developing six pack.

She knew since Crona's change in attrie he was very good looking, but thanks to his training he was soildified as a attactive and growing young man. She wondered shamefully what Crona would look like when he was a grown man. But what brought her out of her daze was the scar acrossed his torso. It was the wound that proved Crona's loyality to Maka. She also saw other faded scars that decorated his body.

"M-M-M-MAKA!" Crona cried out, shocked and quickly reached for a white short sleeve shirt and a pair of pants. Blushing greatly, Maka quickly closed the door before quickly apologizing about barging into his room. After waiting a minute or so, Crona was fully dressed with Ragnarok cackling at Maka.

"Like what ya saw little girly. It's a shame you weren't here a few minutes ago, ya could have seen Crona in his birthday suit." Hearing Ragnarok made both parties blush greatly. Maka threw her textbook at the blood demon, hurting him and making him retreat in pain.

"I'm s-sorry Crona, I should have knocked before I entered." Maka bowed her head slightly. Crona shook his head.

"I-It's okay Maka... Are you here for our study session?" He inquired.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were training with the professor." Maka begins to set up their study area. Crona looked guilty, he wanted to tell her, but everyday after training he almost passed out from fatigue everything.

"The training is t-tough, everytime I c-come home I almost faint from working so hard." This made Maka worried about her friend, was their professor pushing him too hard?

"Is the professor being too tough. Maybe Marie can-" Crona stops Maka and begins to explain.

"N-n-no! I n-need to b-become stronger! I have to become stronger..." Crona declared while staring at his hands. Maka grasped his hands with her hands.

"I know what you're going through, when you defeated me back at the church, I wanted to become stronger as well." Maka explained. "Just don't rush yourself okay, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Crona blushed when he felt Maka's hands on his hands. They felt smooth and warm on his cold hands. "It's time for us to study. Last time we we're on algebra." This made Crona sigh.

"I don't know how to deal with math with letters..."

**Present day**

It was embrassing when she saw Crona nearly naked and thinking about him in such a shamful way. She was better then that, she wasn't someone that was looking for a boyfriend or a relationship. A thought crossed her mind about his training, maybe she could come along with him on his training session and pick up a few tips about fighting with martial arts. "Hey Crona, can I come along. I understand that if you don't want me to come along because you want to spend time with Stein, I under-"

"I'll ask him, maybe he'll say yes. Just make sure you b-bring clothing for training." Crona and Maka leave to find professor Stein. The two find professor Stein talking to another teacher. "Professor S-Stein, can M-Maka t-train with us?" He asked his father figure.

"Sure. Just make sure you're ready Maka." Stein said to his student. "Today we'll be going to the canyon where I train." With that said, Stein walked away. Crona and Maka left the academy and got themselves ready for a training session with Stein.

Crona and Maka get inside Stein's car, dressed and ready for training. Crona couldn't stop looking at Maka no matter how hard he tried. She was wearing a tank top with a pair of skin tight gym shorts and a pair of sneakers. On her lap was a bag of extra clothing, water bottle, and with a book of course. "Hm... Crona what's wrong, something on my face?"

"N-no, nothing's on y-you're f-face. I'm just w-worried t-that you m-might g-get hurt." Hearing this made Maka pout.

"What, you think I can't handle Stein's training." Crona, seeing her pout cutely made him blush. He shook his head.

"I-I don't m-mean that c-can't h-handle yourself, I just d-don't want you to hurt y-yourself trying too hard..." Crona graspped his right arm. He was just worried that she'll push herself too hard. The three arrive close to Stein's training area. He parks the car and they make their way to the area on foot. After walking for three minutes, they arrived where Stein and Crona train.

"Do you train here because it's quiet professor Stein?" Maka asked as she streached Crona looks away, blushing from the sight of Maka streaching in different ways showing her assets. Stein nods and looks towards Crona.

"Crona, begin your streaches so you don't pull something later." Crona begins to streach. After streaching, Stein takes a fighting stance. "Are you ready Maka, it's time to learn." Maka pulled her hair into a ponytail and they began. Hours later, Maka was on the ground, tired and exhausted from all of the training that Stein put her through. She didn't know how Crona went through this at the end of the week. Maybe it was because of the black blood. She began to wonder about Crona and how far he's come to become a better person. Slowly her eyes began to become heavy and the meister falls asleep.

**A/N - I think that's a good place to stop for now. Next chapter will have more Croma if anyone's interested. Also, the series antagonist will be revealed in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 The duel

Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater

**Chapter 7 The Duel**

The first thing Maka felt was warmth. It wasn't too hot or too cold, she was very comfortable and never wanted to wake. In fact, she was having the best dream she has ever had in her life. It was a dream about Crona. The young girl's dream was about being in the strong arms of her best friend. She felt saw warmth radiaiting from the young man. His eyes reminded her of a lost puppy in need of love, and she's more then willing to give him that love. But a thought crossed her mind that shattered her blissful dream.

_'Will Crona become like papa?'_ That thought alone destroyed her lovely dream. Maka found herself as a child, staring at her father shamefully flirting with other women with no regrets. She felt cold and bitter, enraged and hurt, hateful and saddened. This was what reminded Maka that she would not persue a relationship. All men in her eyes were perverts and traitors, all but one, even if Medusa forced him to do his horribe deed. After understanding Crona by falling into madness, she grasped an understanding of his pain. No one deserves to be treated in such a manner, not even a witch.

Maka woke up from her slumber, she looked around and found herself in her room and very sore from her training yesterday. She looked at herself and found herself wearing her exercising clothing. She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." Blair entered the room wearing nothing but an apron. Maka looked away from her state of dress.

"Good morning sleepy head~!" Blair smiled. In her hands were a frying pan and a spatula. "I made pancakes and they look like pumpkins!" She turned around showing her rear assets. Outside, Maka could hear Soul complain about Blair in nothing by an apron.

"Put some damn clothes on!" Soul yelled. The three eat their breakfast and get themselves ready for school. After a Showering and getting ready for the day, Soul and Maka make their way to the Shibusen. On their way, the two meet up with Kid and the Thompson sisters. "Yo Kid, what's up?" Kid nods towards the two.

"Good morning you two. I trust you two had a good night sleep?" Kid asked as he walked to the Shibusen. The Thompson sisters talked amongst themselves.

"Yeah, so what's new?" Soul asked the reaper.

"Nothing, everything is as it should be, perfectly peaceful." Kid turned his attention to Maka. "I hear that you've been training with Professor Stein. How was that?" Maka sighed as she rememebered the training.

"It was tough... So tough I passed out. I didn't think that using your own hands was exhausting." Maka remembered the force of each punch and kick that Stein used. She was trained in hand to hand combat, but nothing too advanced. Besides, who needs to fight with your fist when you had a demon weapon. Patty speaks to Maka when she hears about her training.

"So the professor kicked your butt?" She asked as she tilted. Maka nods.

"Yeah, it was like the time we first met at his lab, of course he held back in our fight." Maka explained. The only thing she missed was Crona and Stein sparring. "But what I want to know is who carried me to my room?" Maka wondered. Soul answered her question.

"It was Crona, he carried you to the appartment." Hearing this made her blush. "The two cancelled their session and got you home. I tucked you in, Crona couldn't deal with being in your room." This made Maka giggle a little bit.

"It was sweet of Crona to do that, I should thank him when I see him." The girl smiled fondly. Maka then heard giggling and turned around to see Patty snickering. "What?" She asked. Patty began to sing.

"Maka and Crona sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Patty giggles blow into full on laughter when she sees Maka blush greatly. "Your face looks like a tomato Maka! It's soooo~ cute that Crona cares about you!"

"It's not like that! We're just really good friends, nothing like that!" Maka shouted, blushing at the thought of being with Crona intimately. They were just friends, after the pain of her father cheating on her mother she lost alot if not all respect for men in the world, expect for a select few. Ignoring Patty's laughing, she continued her long march up to the Shibusen. On her way, she saw Crona and his adopted family making their way up the stairs. The young boy wore a grey short sleeve hoodie and a black under shirt with his black skinny jeans, boots and his white belt.

"You gonna say good morning?" Soul asked her partner. She nods and makes her way to Crona. All of them watch as Crona blushes lightly as Maka was talking to him. Seeing this made Liz smile and Patty giggle.

"They look good together don't they." Liz whispered. Patty nods, agreeing with her sister.

"Yeah, they look great." Patty whispered back. Kid turned his attetion to his partners.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kid asked. The sister both shake their heads.

"Nothing~!" The two said in a sing song voice. Meanwhile, Maka talked to Crona about yesterday.

"Thank you for carrying me up to my room Crona, I didn't think Stein wouldn't hold back." Maka smiled. Hearing this made Crona blush.

"I-It w-w-was n-nothing M-Maka..." He rubbed his right arm. She decided to change the subject about searching his soul scape.

"So, did you search inside your soul? I want to know what it's like besides the beach, the ocean and the tree." Maka wondered what her soul was like.

"Well, I f-found out that I have a weird voice in m-my s-soul. It asks me question a-about myself." Crona explained. "It a-ask question a-about w-what k-kind of p-person I am and h-how I feel about e-everyone." Stein, being an expert on souls decided to aid Crona.

"Tell me Crona, what things are inside your soul?" He asked. Crona began to think on what's inside when they got to the front of the school.

"Well... There's the ocean, the b-beach, a large field of grass and n-now a tree. T-The tree keeps growing bigger, I w-wonder w-what e-else w-will appear?" Crona wondered. The school day began and the group took to their seats. The lecture was about soul scapes and what could anything found inside the soul.

"The soul is something that even to this day isn't very well known. All we know is that a powerful soul can produce soul wavelength and a demon weapon recivives these waves and sends them back more powerful until they become so strong they create a soul resonance. Everyone here knows that, but my question to you is what lies inside your soul scape. The soul scape is a place that refects your personalilty, but a soul can be influenced by other peoples souls." Stein lectured about the soul. "Your assignment is to go into your soul scape and find out what's inside your soul." There was a low whisper between the students. "Quiet down now, it's time to read, we were on chapter five." Different classmates kept taking turns reading.

The session ends when the bell rings. After a break, the next class was interuppted by an annoucemet. _"Will Crona Stein, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater please come to the Death room"_ The professor in charge excuses them and the three make their way to the Death room. "I wonder what's this about?" Maka wondered. Soul shurgged.

"Maybe a mission? I'm pretty close to become a death scythe, what are you at Crona?" The scythe asked.

"Seven." Crona answered. The three entered the room and saw Death waiting for them. "Lord D-death, what d-do you need?" He asked the old reaper.

"There seems to be trouble in Rome. The old coliseum has been taken over by a very powerful pre kishin that calls himself Eligor... But..." Lord Death stroked his chin.

"But what Lord Death?" Maka inquired. "Is something wrong?" The reaper nods. Something was wrong about this Pre kishin, something very wrong.

"The witness reports say that the pre kishin wants to fight one on one with the demon swordsman..." This shocked the three of them, but Ragnarok appeared and cheered.

"Hell yeah! Nothings more badass then a duel! No bullshit, no tricks, just two fight it out and one leaves!" Ragnarok cheered. "But why would anyone want to fight this shrimp?" The demon gives him a nuggy, only to be stopped by Maka with a chop. It was a good question, why did this pre kishin just wants Crona?

"Do you know who Eligor is Lord Death?" Maka asked. Lord Death turns around and touched his mirror. An image appeared and the three teens were shocked at what they saw. It was a very large man in bulky black full plate heavy with a horned helmet and blood red cape. In one hand he hand a golden halberd and a bastard sword in his other hand. He was sitting on a very large muscluar horse that had blood red eyes and breathed fire. "Is that... Eligor?" She also saw that Eligor was around many dead corpses.

"Yes, this is Eligor, he is very powerful, someone who only cares for battle and bloodshed. He enjoys killing and war, I am very hesitance to send you three, but I'm sure you can do it... But just to be sure, Stein and Marie will go with you." Lord Death explained. Soul decided to speak up about the mission.

"Man, the guy looks like something from a RPG. Why is this clown ripping apart Rome?" Soul asked. Lord Death's mirror returns to normal and Death answers the scythe.

"... I have no idea..." Everyone palms their face. "What? He came out of no where and started kill people and I need him stopped. Rome has suffer enough times, I don't think the city can recover if it were complete destroyed. It's been sacked and raided in the past, and I don't think the people would like the thought of rebuilding one of the oldest cities in the world." The three teens left the Death room to prepare for their mission.

As they made their way to their houses to prepare for their mission, Crona stopped walking and spoke up. "Um... Maka, S-Soul... I was thinking that I sh-should g-go alone..." This caught the two by surprise. Why would Crona want to do this alone with no one with him to help him, Maka would have none of that nonsense.

"Crona, what are you talking about, we were assigned this mission together. We have to go together." Maka place her hands on her hips. "Also, this Eligor is very dangerous, he could kill you!" Crona took a unsteady breath. He was scared, but he wasn't going to hide from this Pre kishin.

"He's a-after me, I-I d-don't w-want you t-two to g-get hurt because of me, I don't know how to-" Maka stops him from finishing.

"I don't want to hear it!" Maka points at Crona. "I'm not about to let you go alone, because if you do..." Maka pulls out a five hundred page dictionary. "I'm gonna Maka chop you for being reckless!" Crona gulped when he saw that book. Soul spoke up about Crona going solo.

"Look, it's cool that you care about us like that man. But Maka's right, did you see that guy, dude's a beast." Soul makes his way to Crona and places a hand on his shoulder. "We got your back man, no matter what."

"Their right Crona." The boy turns around and sees Marie with Stein. "They're your friends, and we're your family. We'll always help you and protect you... And besides if you go alone you be grounded young man." She place her arms on her hips. "That means you won't be able you hang out with your friends, and Maka will no long be your touter." This made Crona gasp.

"B-but I''ll- I don't know how to deal with that!" He grasped his head. "I still have trouble with math and-" Maka calms down Crona.

"Crona it's okay, just don't run off to face Eligor okay... C'mon, let's go to our apartment. Can Crona stay the night at our apartment?" She asked. Marie nods.

"Of course, make sure you pack your things when you get home and bring some Pj's and another set of clothing for tomorrows mission okay?" Crona understands and nods. The three teens made their way home to prepare for their mission. They packed what they needed for their mission from clothes, to toothbushes and Crona packed a sleeping bag for his sleep over at Maka's apartment. After getting everything that he needs for his mission tomorrow, he makes his way to Maka's and Soul's. He knocks on the apartment door and Soul let's him inside.

"S'up man, come on in." He walk into the apartment. "Maka's getting dinner ready, I got to help her finish the meal. You can hang out and watch TV." Crona made his way to the couch and sat down and watched the news. Blair made her way to Crona in her human form and sits next to him.

"Hiya Crona, so how did it go, did you ask her out yet?" Blair whispered. Crona shakes his head. "But why? She's not going to hurt you, she cares about you a lot."

"I know I just... I'm just nervous... Say Blair." Blair looks at Crona. "Did you ever have someone you truly loved?" Hearing this made Blair smile softly.

"Yes..." she sighed longingly. "A long time ago when I was a kitten, I was abandoned because of the magic powers I developed. I was a outcast because I was mistaken for a witch and even attacked a few times... But one day when I was about to lose on of my lives to starvation, he picked me up in his tender arms and nursed me back to health. After a quick trip to the vets, I was perfectly healthy, so I transformed and showed him my true self."

"Did he re-reject you?" Crona asked. Blair shook her head.

"Nope! He accepted me nya! He was a very handsome young man and he was my very first." She blushed at the memory. "He was so loving, so accepting and helping get a handle on my magic. But... When we were on one of our dates I was nearly hit by a car, but he saved me at the cost of his life." Her eyes began to water. "After his death, I traveled around until I settled down in Death city. That was four years ago." Blair grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"I see... He must have been a great person." Crona smiled. Blair nods and remembers fondly about her first love.

"Yes, in fact, I see a lot of him in you. The two of you are very simular. Your both caring and respectible young men, I'm sure without a doubt that she'll love you with all her heart." Blair gets up from her seat on the couch. "I got to go to work now pumpkin." Blair leans in closer to Crona and whispers in his ear. "Good luck~" With a wink, the cat monster leaves the apartment to go to work. Inside the kitchen, Maka and Soul heard the two talking about Blair's love life.

"Whoa, didn't know that about Blair." Soul puts his hands in his pockets and looked at Maka. "I can't believe you talked me into easedropping, so uncool..." Maka turns around and makes her way to the counter.

"Yeah, still doesn't give her the right to parade around in next to nothing." She grumbled. "So, you believe me now?"

"I never doubted you. So you think it's Patty?" Soul wondered about Crona's crush.

"Nah, I can't see that happening. Maybe Tsubaki or Jackie. Not sure about Liz, it could be someone we don't even know." Maka began to worry about her friend. "What if it turns out to be a female version of papa, and she just cheats on him everyday." Soul sighed.

"You know your talking about Blair right?" This made Maka chuckle. "Maybe it's you, did you ever thought of that?" Maka rolled her eyes.

"This again, I told you we're just friends. I don't think he's really intrested in me like that." The girl sighed. Maybe she'll never find the one person that could complete her life. Maybe she'll live out her day cold and alone for her whole life. The thought of being alone with no one to love made her feel depressed, surely their's someone out there for her, right?

"Hey Maka, let's get the food ready." Soul pointed to the dinner they made. After eating a hearty meal made by Maka and Soul. The three watched TV, Soul played video games while Maka reads a book and Crona listened to her read intently. The time was ten o'clock and the three of them decided to turn in for the night, getting dressed for bed. Crona was to sleep on the couch, he didn't mind the couch.

'This is nice...' Being with friends and having fun, not worrying about anything in the world. Soon enough, Crona drifted into sleep. As the demon swordsman slept peaceful, (for once) Maka was the one with with nightmares tonight. She dreamed of Eligor killing Crona with great brutality. She stared in horror as she bend down in the black blood stained soil. Just like the time he sacrifced himself for her in their fight with Medusa.

_"No... Please... Crona hang on..."_ Maka begged, tears of sadness running down her face.

_"Maka... Thank you... You showed me... T-That the world i-is a-a great p-place to live in and with you... I... I... Lo..." _Crona's words die on his lips with his life as well.

**"You've only yourself to blame." **Maka looked up to see the warlord Eligor, gazing down at her with his blood red eyes. **"Now, your soul will rot in the dark." **His glaive descends to cut her down.

Maka wakes up with a jolt with tears in her eyes. She prided herself in her strength and her emotional might. Most young girls would break if they went through the things she's gone through but not her, not Maka Albarn. But on nights like this, when no one is here to judge her or make fun of her about crying. She let's down her barrier and let's the tears fall. During her moment of weakness, their was a knock at the door. "Come in..." Crona opens the door and enters the room.

"M-Maka, a-are you alright?" He asked. "I h-heard c-crying, did you have a nightmare?" The girl nods.

"Yes... I had a nightmare, a too real of a nightmare. It's about this dual of your with Eligor... That moment when you saved me when Medusa tried to kill me, it was alot like that..." Maka tried not to cry, now in front of him. "There was so such blood, your blood and it was my fault."

"Maka..."

"I... I don't want to lose you Crona, I came so close once before and now this mass murderer is out to get you..." Maka began to tremble.

"Maka-"

"You've gone through so much pain and now your just begining to get better." Her voice cracks as she remembers how much progress he's made in his growth.

"Maka-"

"I just want you to be safe, I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want you to die, I-" Crona interupts her.

"Maka, I-I've b-become s-stronger now, and we're not going a-alone remember. If a-anything happens-" Maka sniffle and wipes away her tears.

"I know Crona... I know... You have come a long way haven't you, and you'll only become even stronger... So strong that you won't need me around anymore..." Crona shakes his head when he hear Maka say this.

"T-that's not true Maka... I... I need you, without you... I'm lost... I wouldn't be here without you..." Crona looked away blushing.

"Hey..." Maka smiled gentlely. "Can you sleep in my bed tonight..." This made Crona blush greatly. "I know it's weird, but I just need to know that you won't go off on your own... You know..." Maka hides her true intentions under the idea that Crona had running off on his own. It was in reality a half truth.

"Are you sure... I don't want to impose..." Crona looks away blushing. Maka nods and moves away her covers and makes room for him. Crona slips under the covers akwardly, facing towards Maka. "I'll turn-" Maka moves closer to Crona, currling up and resting her forehead on his chest. "M-M-Ma-Maka...? W-What are y-you-" The girl was now cuddling with Crona.

"It gets really cold at night since we live in the middle of the desert... I hope you don't mind..." Maka whispered as she snuggled closer to Crona. She feels his arms wrap around her body.

"I... I don't m-mind..." For Crona, this was a dream come true. Soon enough, the two fell in a deep peacefull sleep. Hours would pass, and the cackling moon descends and the laughing sun rises. Maka slowly woke up, still in Crona's warm embrace. In fact, their bodies became tangled together. Maka sighed and was about to close her eyes again, then she heard the sound of a cellphone camera click. Maka looks and sees Soul standing their with his cellphone, smirking. His smirk fades when he sees Maka agitated glare.

"Delete it." With that simple demand Soul deletes the photo and walks out of the room. At the foot of the bed, Maka saw Blair sleeping. She must have made her way in late at night and decided to lay down with her and Crona. "Crona... Crona... It's time to wake up..." Crona slowly wakes up from his slumber.

"Maka..." The girl smiles as her friend slowly wakes up.

"Good morning sleepy head. I'm going to shower and get dressed. You and Soul will have to flip a coin to see who uses the shower next." Crona leaves to get ready for his mission in rome. Outside of Maka's room, Soul was staring at Crona with a smirk on his face.

"So man, what's up?" Soul asked. Crona shurgged at his question.

"Maka's going to take a shower and get ready for our mission." Crona explained. "Do you w-want to take one after her?" Soul shook his head.

"Nah, I took one when I woke up. I decided to wake up Maka when I found you in her bed." Souls eyebrows quirked. "You two didn't do anything did you?" Crona blushed at the idea of become intimate with Maka.

"N-N-NO!" Crona stuttered. "I d-d-didn't t-touch her l-like that!" The boy rubbed his right arm. Soul chuckled at the sight of Crona's paniked state.

"Relax man, while you wait for the shower ya wanna watch some TV?" Soul asked. Crona nods and sits down on the couch. Maka makes her way to the bathrooom with her clothing and a towel. She was a bit irked because Blair followed her into the bathroom.

"Blair, do you mind..." Maka unties her hair buns, letting down her hair. Blair smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. I wanna talk, I can of course wait for you to finish." Maka sighed and begins to undress from her sleep wear and under garments to her bare skin. She steps in the shower and as she's about to turn the dial, Blair decides to ask Maka to join her in the shower.

"Can I join you meow? We're both girls you know, I won't judge." Maka looked at Blair with a deadpan look.

"No." She sternly spoke, closes the shower door and turns the dial and lets the soothing warm water wash down her body. As Maka was cleaning herself, Blair sat on the bathroom counter, waiting for Maka to finish herself. After fifteen minutes, the slower shuts off and Maka steps out of the shower and looks at her naked form and groans.

"So... Crona's a sweet boy isn't he, right?" Blair smiled. "It was so nice of you to let him stay in your bed."

"It get's cold at night, you know that." Maka used the desert enviroment as her excuse. "I also didn't want him to run off and face the pre kishin that he's facing on his own." The thought of Crona going on their assignment made her shiver. She knew Crona's becoming stronger, but the thought and what if's always plague her mind.

"It's nice that you worry about him, but he'll have to do things on his own, and someday you won't be their for him anymore." Maka whipped her head towards Blair and scowled.

"Your wrong, I'll always be their for him. I'm his best friend and friends always stay together." Those three last words stired old memories inside Blair. Memories of her old master and love. She quickly push those old memories back down and the cat monster nods.

"Your right..." Blair hops down off the bathroom counter and makes her way out the door. "Always stay together..." She makes her way to the kitchen and sees Crona and Soul. She transforms and hugs Crona from behind, pushing her breast into his back.

"Thanks for keeping Maka warm nya!" Blair backed away from Crona. The cat smiled at Crona's stunned state. "So are you gonna take a bath today? I can wash your back!" This made Crona look away blushing. He also had to ignore Ragnarok saying 'yes' over and over again.

"N... No t-thank you..." Blair pouts and makes her way to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna cook some fish, do you boys want any?" Blair asked. The boys shook their heads, knowing that any fish that Blair cooks will be burnt. After getting ready for the mission, the three teens grab their bags and make their way to the airport for their plane. Waiting for them were Stein and Marie, packed and ready to go.

"Alright everyone, first we take a plane trip to Rome and defeat Eligor. Crona, You need to be careful, alright. This Pre kishin has demanded you to fight him alone, but if anything happens know that me and Marie will be there to help you." Hearing this from his adopted father made Crona happy.

"He's right Crona, we'll always be there for you." Maire gave a reassuring smile. He stared at Maka and the girl smiles. Crona feels his confidents growing, if his friends beleive in him then he should fight with all of his strength. They board their plane and fly to Rome.

**Checkpoint**

The plane touched down and the Shibusen students and staff make their way out of the airport and to the Coliseum. They entered the Coliseum and found that for the first time since the games ended the seats were full of people. Cameras were stationed and were capturing everything and sending it to the news staions.

"So you have arrived..." On the other end of the arena stood his target, Eligor. Dressed head to tow in his demonic black full plate armor. "Your friends will be escorted to the arena seats." Two people who looked like they were tour guide arrive and guide them away. "So you have shown yourself... People of Rome! Before you is... The demon swordsman!" Everyone booed and and yelled their disgust at Crona.

"KILL HIM!"

"I WANNA SEE THAT FUCKER BLEED!"

"CUT OFF HIS HEAD!"

"Man, that monsters is gonna finally get what he deserves." A young man smiled.

"My money's on Eligor... C'MON! I WANNA SEE THAT ASSHOLE DIE!" Hearing all of these horrible things from people made Maka angry. They didn't know the pain he went through. Before Maka could chop someone, Stein stops her from attacking the person.

"Stop Maka, their effected by Eligors madness." Stein twist his screw. "The pre kishin's wavelength is that of rage. It effects the people by making them enraged. I fear what happens if Crona wins..." Hearing this made Soul groan.

"Great, if Crona kills Eligor, then all of these jerks will want a piece of Crona." Soul grits his teeth. "Damned if he does, damned if he doesn't..." This made Marie gasp in horror.

"No..." As his adopted mother, she will not allow them you harm her son. "They will not hurt him. I can use my healing wavelength to dispel the madness."

"Hold on Marie, Crona has to take out the pre kishin. If he doesn't and you do dispel the madness, they will be effected once again." Hearing this from Stein dashed away Marie's hopes away. Back down on the arena, the two glare at each other.

"You've drawn quite the crowd. Are you ready?" The demon knight smirked under his helm. Crona nods and summons Ragnarok and the two warriors charge and each other. First, Crona swings Ragnarok at Eligor, but Eligor blocks and pushes him back. The demon knight brings up his halbred to cut Crona in half. However, Crona side steps and counters with a horizontial slash, only for it to bounce off Eligor's armor.

"What!?" Crona was shocked. With his body reinforced with black blood, he was stronger then a normal human. He's cut through steel many times, why was it different this time? Crona was snapped back into reality when the blade of the halbard slashes Crona acrossed his chest. Ragnarok works quickly and hardens the blood.

"My armor is reinforced full plate armor. A simple blow such as that will have no effect on my, but..." Eligor follows up with a verticial slash, but misses as Crona side steps and counters with another slash, only to have it bounce off the armor.

'There's only one way to break that armor..." Crona brings up ragnarok and hoist the sword in front of him. "Scream reasonce!" Crona's Soul wave length surges, and Ragnarok screams loudly. "Are you ready Ragnarok?"

"Let's kill this punk and take his soul!" Crona charges Eligor and swings Ragnarok down on Eligors halbard, the blade clashes with the long pole. A high frequency scream from Ragnarok makes the halbard viberate harshly. The demonic knight's eyes widen and delivers a thursting kick towards Crona, pushing him back. Eligor hoist his halbred up and dark fire swirls around the whole halbard. He swings his weapon in a diagonal slash, grazing Crona's white hoodie. Crona counters with a series of powerful thrust, hope to pierce his armor. Sadly, Eligor deflects them all and bashes Crona with the butt end of the halbard into his chest, causing him to fly backwards to the ground. Crona quickly scrambles back up to his feet and the two warriors stare each other down.

"Is this it... Come now, I was expecting better." Eligor began to voice out his disappointment. "What do I have to do you turn that burning ember in your heart into a raging fire." The knight Charges and begins to attack Crona with his weapon with great ferocity. Blow after blow Crona was slowly being torn apart. Soon enough, his stamina drained, he falls to the ground on his knees. "Maybe I should have that woman of yours killed when I'm done with you, no all of your friends that are here today!" Hearing this made something inside Crona snap. If he were to lose, then his friends and family were going to be killed.

"No..." The ember that Eligor was talking about grows into a fire. "No!" That fire becomes bigger and bigger until it becomes a massive firestrom. "NOOOO!" Crona roared and got back up to his feet. "Screech ALPHA!" With a mighty swing, a black shockwave with a purple outline makes it's way to Eligor, surprising the warrior. He blocks the attack, but it was strong enough to cause him to slide backwards. Before he could recover from the attack, Crona was on the attack, hitting him with blow after blow slash after slash each one cutting into the armor and into the pre kishin's flesh causing blood to leak out of the armor. The pre kishin smirks under his helm.

"Now your getting serious!" Ragnaroks blade slams on the pole of the halbard, but it was Crona's turn to smirk. Ragnarok screams so loudly it caused everyone in the area seats to plug their ears. The scream was so loud it broke the halbard in half. The force of the blow sends Eligor stumbling back.

"You're all kinds of fucked now!" Ragnarok taunted. Eligor tosses the halbard aside hoist his hand above his head. Without warning, a burning bastard sword appears in his hand. "That's just bullshit..." Ragnarok groans. Before they Could continue the fight, a shout of protest turns their attention away from the battle. Maka was in trouble with some of the locals.

"I can cheer for my friend if I want to, it shouldn't be a problem!" Maka shouts at a larger man.

"To hell with what you think you bitch!" The man's hands wrap around Maka's neck. "I'm gonna kill you just for cheering for that monster!" Soul delivers a punch to the man's face, helping his meister from getting strangled.

"You alright?" Soul asked. The girl nods and gets herself ready for a fight. Suddenly, the broken halbard blade is thrown towards the man, stabbing him in the side of his head. There was a deathly silence before a scream of terror from a member of the audience. "The hell...?" The meisters and weapons see that it was Eligor that threw the halbard.

"Frank, we need to get everyone out of here!" Marie expressed her worries to the doctor. "Someone else could-"

"I know... But I don't think they'll want to leave." Stein began to explain. "Some of these people are too deep in the rage wavelength, anything could set these people off." Suddenly, behind them a fight broke out.

"You stepped on my shoes you prick, DIE!" Two people begin to fight over shoes getting stepped on.

"Like that..." Maka stared at the fight behind them, flabbergasted on how some so trival would cause a fight. Stein nods, but he wonders about how Crona is being affected by the madness wavelength. Back down in the arena, Crona was having difficulties dealing with the madness wavelength that Eligor was producing. It was different from the normal madness he felt in the past. This form of madness made him want to destroy everything around him. He wanted to stab the pre kishin before him over and over again until he had his soul, then stab someone else.

'I can't deal with this...!' Crona grasped his arm tighter. 'Kill him... I want to kill him!' With a battle cry, Crona charges Eilgor and attacks him with a barrage of slashes forcing Eligor to defend himself. Eligor saw an opening in Crona's form and delivers a slash a crossed Crona's chest causing his black blood to stain his white zip up hoodie. The one thing Maka didn't like about his new clothes was it was easy to see how badly wounded Crona was becoming in battle.

"This have been quite fun boy, but this battle is going to end." Eligors bragged as fire swirled around his sword. It was true, Crona had to finish this fight. With the wounds inflicted by Eligor, the madness wavelength and his fatigue getting the best of him, he'll soon be defeated.

'Hey, I have an idea.' Ragnarok spoke to him in his mind. 'How about we use that new attack?' The new attack he and Ragnarok were working on during their training. It was a way to attack with the force of a sonic boom and extend the length of Ragnarok. He has tried this attack many times only sucesseding once, but now he needs that attack to work.

'Alright...' Crona began to gather his power, concentrating on the attack. Ragnarok weapon form begins to glow black with a purple aura. "Screech Lambda!" and the black blood blade shoots out with incredible force and speed. The extended blade pierced Eligors chest through his armor. The demonic knight didn't even see the attack coming.

"W... What...?" The blade returns to normal and Eligor falls over. The audinence was all but silent at what they saw, stunned at the speed of the attack and it's killing power. To the spectators, it happened in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell kind of attack was that?" Soul asked Stein. "Was this something he was working on during your training?" The professor nods.

"Screech Lambda... It's an attack that compensates for his lack of long range attacks. It breaks down Ragnarok weapon form into black blood and he viberates at supersonic speeds. Then he lunches at the target at the speed of sound." Stein explained. "It's a hard skill to use, it requires concentration, his scream resonance at the absolute limit and is very stressful for him to use." When he finished that sentence Crona fell over on his knees and then hits the ground.

"CRONA! Soul, c'mon!" Maka jumped down the stands with Soul in tow to help Crona. She quickly makes her way to Crona and flips him over. When Maka flipped Crona on his back she saw how bad his wound were and she gasped at the horror of his injuries. His white hoodie was completely ruined, stained with his black blood. "Soul, get Professor Stein, we need him..." Soul didn't respond. "SOUL!"

"Maka... The Kishin's not dead yet..." Maka looked up and saw the pre kishin is still standing.

"This is far from over girl... Now-" Suddenly, the pre kishin stopped. "I guess it's time for me to retreat." With those words, Eligors black stailion appeared from a firey portal. "Know this child, I am put the tip of the iceberg. Fear us, for we are the Goetia!" With that, Eligor rides off. Quickly making his way to the children, Stein with a first aid kit while Marie used her healing wavelength to purge the rage wavelength.

"He'll be alright Maka, he'll pull through." Soul ease his meisters worries. Maka knows that Soul's right, but something was eating away at her mind.

'Who are the Goetia?' Maka wondered. If what Eligor said was true, then there's going to be more. She'll have to report this to Lord Death.

**A/N- Yeah... I've been busy... I regret nothing!**


	8. Chapter 8 A brief respite

**Chapter 8 A brief respite**

Darkness was all Crona could see before him. The demon swordsman had no idea where he was but he was appoarching a bright light. As soon as he past through the light, he found himself falling head first, hundreds of feet in the air. "WHAAAAAA! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH FALLING!" After falling for five minutes, flailing about and screaming for help, he was saved by Ragnarok.

"Shut up! I got ya you pussy!" Using the wings of his imp form he glided the both of them through the clouds. As soon as they past the clouds, they saw a sight that left them breathless. "Whoa..." Before them was a massive mountain range. "So... This is new..." Crona agrees with a nod. Never before had he know of this place inside of his soul.

"I only knew about desert, the field, the tree and the sea. I never..." Crona trailed off. He sensed something inside that range of mountains. "There's something here..."

"What?" Ragnarok asked as he landed the two on a dirt path.

"I don't know, but something is here..." The two traveled down the pathway. The two walked for what felt like hours until they find themselves in front of a cave. "What's in here?" Crona looked into the cave only to be stopped by Ragnarok.

"Whoa dumbass, where are you going!?" Ragnarok stopped his partner from doing something he deemed stupid.

"There's something inside there" Crona makes his into the cave. Inside the cave was dark and the ground was moist. Every step made Crona's nerve fade away and it didn't help that he's hearing weak screeching noises above. Suddenly, Ragnarok yelled at Crona.

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU MORON!" Suddenly there was more screeching above him. Hearing this made Crona looked up and saw thousands of beady eyes staring down at him.

"R-Ragnarok..." Crona began weakly.

"What is it you idiot!" Ragnarok makes his way to Crona. He points up. Ragnarok's gaze follows Crona's finger. "Oh... Fuck..." Suddenly, the small creatures swoop down and began to attack Ragnarok, but not Crona for some reason.

"OW- HEY- STOP IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ragnarok swatted at them with his chibi hands. "I'M OUT OF HERE!" Ragnarok flies out of the cave with Crona following. When the two made it outside, they saw Ragnaroks attackers were bats.

"Bats...? Why are bats inside his soul?" He wondered, it didn't make any sense at all. The cluster of bat flew in a circle, chasing one another. What Crona doesn't know about these winged mammals is that when a large family of bats are leaving a cave they fly in this pattern to create a current the lifts them higher in the air. Crona stood, watching in wonder as the bats fly in the sky in a cirlce.

"What is this...?" Crona wondered. Suddenly, the boy looked down and saw that he was fading away, meaning that his time was up and it was time to wake up.

**Linebreak**

When Crona woke up, he found himself in a hospital room. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and had IV hook up to his left arm. Without a doubt he was alive, but where were his adopted parents and friends? His attention turned to the sound of the door opening and a man wearing a white coat entered the room with a clipboard in his hands. "I see you're awake, you gave your friends and family quite the scare." The doctor smiled. "Anyways, I'm going to break the news to them, be right back." The doctor checks Crona's vitals and made his way out of the room. After a minute of waiting Marie rushed into the room.

"Crona!" The one eyed death scythe hugged the young boy, making him blush madly. "I was so worried! You were asleep for four days, I thought you wouldn't wake up!" She cried out. Maka, Soul and Stein made their way into the room. Maka was holding a basket filled with various snacks and souvenirs, Soul smirked at the sight of Crona alive and well. Stein cranked his screw then smile, glad that his charge was out of danger.

"You scared us Crona." Stein made his way to Crona and pats him on the head. "Glad you're okay." Marie pulls away and let's Maka and Soul approach.

"I'm happy you're okay Crona, we were worried about you." Maka smiled softly.

"Yeah, Maka was a wreak, she didn't even get to sho-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Pulling out a hard cover text book about the history of Rome, she smashes Souls' skull. "But yeah, I was really worried about you Crona. I'm sure Soul was worried too, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Soul groaned weakly as he got up from the ground. Crona looked down at his hands and clenches his bed sheet.

"I'm s-sorry I f-failed..." Crona couldn't look at them, scared at the thought of letting them down.

"There's always next time, and next time no one on one bullshit, we bag him together." Soul thurst out his fist and Crona pounds his fist with Souls. The demon swordsman notices the basket that Maka was carrying.

"What's that?" Crona wondered. Maka showed him the basket.

"The mayor's secrertary dropped this off. It has a lot of souvenirs from Rome and some snacks." As the teens looked through the basket, a man dressed in a suit enters the room. From the looks of him, he seemed to be in his late fourties and has short grey hair. On his face, a pair of glasses and a dark suit with a blue dress shirt under the suit and a black tie.

"So this is our hero." The man smiled and made his way to Crona and reached out his hand to the demon swordsman. "Thank you good sir! For without your aid, the fair city I govner would have fallen to shambles." Crona reaches out and shakes his hand. "I am the mayor of Rome, Elpidio Marino. It is a pleasure!"

"H-hello..." Crona releases his grip. "Y-your the one that sent the gifts?" The gentleman nods.

"Indeed! I heard of your deeds last night and I had my people assemble this basket of gift and... How odd could have sworn I had some wine in here?" Elpidio looked in the basket.

"We took it out, he is under-aged." Stein showed him the wine bottle.

"Of course, do know that the basket is for all of you so feel free take what you want. Crona, last night you fought bravely and saved a precious landmark. But tonight, we celebrate your accomplishment. At eight in the evening I am have a gathering at my estate, to celebrate your deed for our city. You must come I'll get you the finest suit money can buy."

"I-I would like too but-"

"Crona can go, as well as Maka and Soul." Stein interrupted. "Maka reported to Lord Death in your stead, he said that you deserve a rest after your mission. Me and Marie have a conference call with Lord Death, Azusa and Joe." The two adults leave just as a nurse enters.

"Hello, I'm here to check your wound!" The nurse smiles and scoots the three out of the room. As the nurse of checking the wound, she spoke up about his injuries. "I'm amazed that your still alive, and your wound's completely healed. I never seen anything like it." The nurse stated in wonder at Crona's superhuman healing.

"Y-yeah, I'm one of a kind..." Crona mumbled.

"That girl was worried about you, it's not nice to make girls worry like that mister." The nurse teased. "The senior doctor said that your clear and ready to go, after you get dressed." Crona saw a his pair of black jeans and a grey tee shirt. "Your hoodie is ruined and couldn't be fixed, That girl was nice enough to get you a shirt from the hotel you're staying at for your stay."

"Okay, so can I get dress?" Crona asked. The nurse confirmed with a nod.

"Yep, I'll let you get dressed." The nurse takes her leave. Crona gets up and takes off his hospital gown and get's dressed in his clothing. After getting dressed, he walks out of the room where he meets with the others.

"Crona, are you cleared?" Maka asked the boy. He nods and Elpidio smiles.

"Excellent news..." Suddenly a cellphone rings. "Ah pardon me..." He answers his cellphone. "Hello? This is Elpidio... I see... Well thank you for telling me, good day." Elpidio hangs up. "Are you photophobic Crona?"

"I don't k-know how to deal with c-cameras..."

"I'll take that as a yes. It seems that the press has found out that you have awaken and await you outside, come my friend. I know you don't know how to deal with cameras, but this is a perfect chance for a photo opp, and to get you some much needed credibility." Elpido grabs Crona's shoulder and guides away, with Maka and Soul following.

"Make sure there's no flash photography." Maka requested.

"Of course Ms. Albarn." The four of them make their way to the front of the hospital. "Allow me..." The mayor steps outside to address the press. "Ladies and gentlemen, I request that you do not use any flash photography." All of the press people agreed to the request. He looks back and gives a nod.

"S-s-so much p-p-people... I-I d-don't think this w-was a good idea..." Crona mumbled.

"Don't worry Crona, we're with you okay." Maka smiled gently and grasped his hand. The mayor looks back and nods to the children.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the hero of Rome, Crona Stein!" This was Crona's que. With Maka by his side, he faces the media. Everyone was shouting his name, asking question like, "Were you the demon swordsman that terrorized Italy" and "Are you the son of a witch" but the one question made him blush.

"Is that your girlfriend Mr. Stein?" This made him shake his head.

"N-N-No! S-s-she's j-j-just me friend!"

"Then why is she holding your hand?" A reporter asked.

"I'm trying to keep him calm." Maka explained with a small blush.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing, I'm getting angry at you being so noisy!" Maka yelled at the reporter. Another reporter decided to ask another question.

"So do you have any idea what that Kishin wanted?" Another reporter asked.

"He wanted to fight Crona." Maka answered. Elpido decided it was time to end the questioning.

"Alright, clear the way, one side, move, we have to get Crona ready for the party tonight!" Elpido signal two people that were standing in front of his car. The two cut through the crowd of reporters and shields the group from the reporters still trying to get information. They got in the car and the Elpido makes a request to the driver.

"Drive to the mall." The car drives off.

**Line break**

At the apartment that the members of the DWMA were stay at, Stein and Marie made Contact with Azusa, Spirit, Lord Death, and Joe Buttataki. This call is about who or what is the Goetia. "Alright, let's begin. I'm sure you are all wondering who are the Goetia are right?" Azusa nods to confirm Lord Death's question. "I'm going to tell you right now, there are evils out in the world that put the Kishin to shame. This caused Spirit to become flabbergasted.

"W-What!? But the Kishin is or was the god of madness, what could be worse then that?" Spirit inquired fearfully.

"King Bael..." Lord Death said simply.

"Who?" Marie wondered. Azusa answered her question.

"After I looked over the report, I looked up the name Goetia and found out about a powerful group of demons lead by this King Bael, the strongest demon in the organization." Azusa explained. "The Goetia is a group of seventy two demons-"

"Seventy two demon? Like pre-kishin?" Spirit asked. Azusa shakes her head.

"No, these are true demons. Unlike Pre Kishins, these are true demons from hell." Hearing this from Azusa, Marie gasped.

"You mean... That Eligor was a demon from hell...?" Marie inquired fearfully.

"Indeed, a true demon." Lord Death spoke up. "Unlike kishin eggs or pre kishins, demons are creatures of great power, some rivaling even my power." This caused Spirit to panic and Marie to become gravely concerned.

"Wh-wh-WHAT!" Spirit began to worry about his daughter. "MY MAKA! I can't have my Maka fighting demons-"

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death chops Spirit into the ground. "Nothing to worry about Spirit, we have the home field advantage!" He exclaimed.

"If some demons are more powerful then you, then how on earth do we have an advantage!" Marie yelled angrily, not at all please at the fact that the boy she calls her son just faced an enemy that was ten times powerful then a normal kishin. Seeing Marie like his made Joe nervous, so he decided to explain what is different between demons and kishin eggs and pre kishins.

"As you know, demons are denizens of the Hell. They are not allowed to come to the mortal realm, but when they do, they can't bring their true power with them. Weaker demons can only attain twenty five percent of their total power, but the stronger ones can keep fifty percent. Eligor is one of the demons that can keep fifty percent of his power." Joe then took a tip of his coffee. "Demons are also in full control of themselves, unlike kishin eggs and pre kishins who rely on instinct to fight, They are cunning and tactical, able to take on a human disguise. Demons also make contracts with humans to tap into their true power, it only last so long before the human soul is corrupted and destroyed by the demons." Stein nods to confirm Joe explanation.

"A contract is like a soul resonance, but a demons soul corrupts the humans soul with darkness, not madness. When a contract is formed, the human gains great power and the demon can tap into his true power." Stein cranks his screw. With a dead serious look in his eyes, Stein continues. "The darkness is very different from madness. Those under the influence of the darkness are one hundred percent aware of what they are doing and enjoying every moment of it." This confused Marie.

"I don't get it, the darkness and madness sound very alike." Marie placed a finger on her chin.

"You're right Marie, the darkness and madness are very much alike, except in when it comes to power." Lord Death explained. "But while madness is a earthly force. The darkness is a cosmic force..." Hearing this confused Marie.

"So... The darkness is a madness on a cosmic scale?" Marie asked. Lord Death nods.

"Indeed... I fear this is only the beginning..." Lord Death sighed, worried for his students. "Now, how about you spend some time together, bye!" With that the connection breaks, leaving the two adults alone.

"So, what do you want to do?" Stein asked. Marie smiled at her roommate.

"Elpido said we're invited to his party and I think you owe me a date." Marie made her way to the door.

"I owe you a date?" This confused Stein.

"Yes you do, you really worried me when you ran away to be with Medusa. I was scared that you wouldn't come back. So I think you owe me a date!" Marie smiled. "We're going to go shopping for something formal, and I better not see any patches and stitches in your suit mister!" Marie got her boots on and made her way out of their apartment.

"Nothing wrong with patches and stitches..." Stein mumbled.

"What was that?"

"The party begins at eight." Stein said quickly and made his way out of the door.

**Line break**

Maka, Soul and Crona stood in front of the mayor's estate. The estate pales in comparison to Gallows manor, but it was impressive none the less. Standing at three stories tall, a garage with a sports car inside, a garden to the right with many different types of flowers. Crona and Soul wore black suits, the only difference was Soul had a red tie, while Crona wore a blue tie. Crona was having a difficult time keeping his eyes off Maka. The girl wore a very elegant and form fitting dark purple dress that stopped right at her knees with a pair of heels. As for her hair, it was tied into a bun, thanks to the help of a hair dresser that they visited.

"Hmm? Crona is something on my face?" She asked. It also didn't help that she was wearing make up.

"N-no! Yo-You look... Bea-beautiful!" He couldn't believe he said that. 'Now Maka's going to laugh at me...' Instead of laughing, Maka smiled happily.

"Thank you Crona! You look very handsome tonight! You also look handsome Soul, it's not everyday I get to see you in a suit." Maka conversed with her partner.

"For a good reason, this tie is killing me..." Soul fixes his tie. The three were about to enter the estate when they were stopped by guards.

"Hold it, need some names cause you ain't going in without knowing someone." The guards block the way.

"Umm... My name is Crona-"

"Wait, Crona Stein as in the hero of Roman?" The guard to the left asked. The swordsman nods.

"You and your friends can come on in, we've been waiting for the guest of honor!" The guard on the right smiled and the two guard got out of their way, before they could go inside, they heard Crona's name being called.

"Crona!" They turned and saw it was Marie and Stein. "Sorry we're late, we got held up." The two adults make their way to the teens. Marie wore a long black dress while Stein wore a black suit with a black tie.

"Your parents?" The guard on the left asked.

"Yes, can they come inside?" Crona asked.

"Of course, the more chaperones the better. With more eyes the teens won't get in the wine." The guards let them all inside. The estate on the inside looked extravagant. There was also two flights of stair cases that led to the second floor. All around the main hall, people inside were talking about current events and other things Crona really doesn't know about. Suddenly, a young teenage woman dressed in a red dress and made her way down the stairs. She had Black hair tied in a french braid, and had pale blue eyes.

"So, you are the hero of Rome. I am Rosella Marino, daughter of the mayor. It is any honor to have Meisters and Weapons of the DWMA here tonight." She extended her hand towards Crona. "Come, I shall give you the tour of our estate Crona."

"Can my friends come too?" He asked.

"Oh course, that is if they want to come." Rosella said to the group. She spots Marie and Stein and smiles. "Do your guardians want to come as well?"

"Sure! We would like to come with you!" Marie smiled. Rosella leads the way through out the estate. During the tour, they saw many different bedrooms for guest and family friends, a small ballroom where party goers danced to some classical music played by a small orchestra, a large backyard patio and a large fountain in the middle of a beautiful garden. "So do you live in this mansion?" Marie asked as she looked at the paintings on the wall.

"Indeed, before my father became mayor he made a fortune as an entrepreneur." Rosella explained. "He started out small, owning a store where he sold power tools. Soon he branched out and sold his equipment to construction companies. After becoming very successful, he handed the business to my uncle and decided to run for mayor."

"Must be nice to live like this, you would know right Soul?" Maka asked, knowing that he came from a very prestigious family of musicians.

"Tch... It was boring and annoying as hell..." Soul scoffed. "I had to keep up with appearances and be nice to every goddamn pompous prick."

"It can't be that bad Soul." Stein said as he looked at a painting.

"My mom tried to arranged me a marriage." Soul groaned.

"You, in a arranged marriage, really." Stein chuckled.

"Really, it was annoying..." Soul groaned. "It was some crap about her being the heir of some huge company that would increase my families overall wealth and standing in the world."

"I still think you're overreacting about it Soul-" Maka was cut off by Soul.

"Do you want your dad to arrange a marriage for you?" Soul inquired. Maka laughs when she hears her partner.

"Jokes on you, my papa didn't even want me to have a boy partner, of course you know how that song and dance goes." Maka said making Soul chuckle.

"Yeah. Him on the ground balling like a toddler." All of the members of the Shibusen chuckled at that joke. However, this made Crona curious about Maka's father.

"W-why is he like that?" Crona wondered.

"He was like that when I was born, he became very overprotective of me and mama, but... Nevermind, let's have some fun!" Maka quickly hides away her emotions.

"Agreed, let's get some food." Rosella led the way to the buffet much to Ragnarok's delight and Crona's dismay. The demon jets out of Crona's back much to the horror to some bystanders.

"Yeah! Let's get our gurb on!" Ragnarok shouted loudly, catch the eyes and ears of people near by.

"What is that creature?" Rosella asked. "He would make a good plush doll." This angered Ragnarok.

"What was that you prissy cow? Did you call me a doll! I am NOT a doll, I am the demon sword, I am the devourer of soul, and I am feared as the black motherfucking dragon! I AM RAGNAROK!" Hearing the rude creature yell so loudly and to cause a scene aggravated Rosella.

"How dare you address me in such a manner you beast!" Rosella huffed in anger. People around watched the scene with amusement and wonder. "If you do not behave I will-"

"MAKA CHOP!" A book about Roman mythology slams into Ragnaroks head. "Be quiet you plushy or your not getting any food!"

"Whatever... But I better get food!" Ragnarok slip back into Crona's bloodstream.

"So you're telling me that you have to deal with that creature on a daily bases?" Rosella asked, to which Crona nods. "Wow, you have an amazing amount of patience..." With that, the group makes their way to the buffet. There was a way veraity of food and a bowel of punch. "Take a plate and enjoy."

After getting a plate for him and Ragnarok, Crona looked around and saw his friends and family enjoying themselves. Soul was talking to a older man who was trying to introduce his daughter to him. Maka and Rosella were making small talk with other girls, The scythe meister seems to be enjoying the party, laughing and having fun. However, Crona couldn't stop the wirling gears of his mind. He had question that needed answers. Such as the Goetia and his soul scape. After finishing his plate, he grabbed a few apple slices for desert while Ragnarok engulfed a slice of chocolate cake.

"Why are you eating apples slices?" Ragnarok asked as they made their way outside and into the backyard patio.

"I don't want to eat too much and get sick." Crona answered as he eats one. "Besides, I always liked apples." Crona made his way to a tree and began to eat one of the apple slices. As Crona was about to eat another, he heard a sound above him, it sounded like a weak screeching sound. He looked to see what it was and saw that it was a bat. The bat in question was eyeing the apple slices that he was eating. Feeling adventureous, Crona took one of his apple slices and slowly hands to the bat. The bat looks at the slice, it gets closer and begins to nibble on the apple slice.

"You know it's not a good idea to feed wild animals." Stein said as he appoarched Crona, scaring away the bats. "Make sure you wash your hands, they carry a lot of diseases."

"O-oh... Okay." Crona and Stein begin to make their way back inside. Crona made his way to the bathroom and washed his hands. After washing his hands, Crona exits the bathroom and begins to speak with Stein.

"S-so has Lord Death found my f-father yet?" Crona wondered. It has almost been two months since he asked about his father. So far their hasn't been any clues, but Crona remains hopeful.

"Nothing yet, but Crona I want to ask you something." The professor cranks his screw.

"W-what is it?" Crona asked as the two made their way up the staircase.

"Will you leave when we do find your father?" Hearing this made Crona stop. "If your father is alive and well, it should be fair if he has custity of you." Crona began to think. Stein and Marie have been the best parents, heck the only parents he's ever had, exculding Medusa. Soon enough after some hard thinking, Crona gave his answer.

"I... I... I want to stay... With you, with Marie, and with my friends." Hearing this made Stein smile.

"I'm glad, having you around has really made Marie happy." The two return to the party. When they returned, Rosella made her way to Crona.

"Come with me, I want to dance with you." This made Crona very nervous.

"B-But I'm n-not good at dancing..." Hearing this made Rosella chuckle.

"Nothing to worry about, I'll guide you." Rosella dragged Crona to the ballroom with Maka and Soul following them. Inside the ballroom, other dance partners begin to get ready for the next piece of music that was about to play, thanks to the small orchestra. "So Crona, I trust the party is to your liking." Rosella and Crona begin to get ready for their dance. First, Crona bowed and Rosella curtsied.

"I'm not one for crowds..." Crona got closer to her and placed his right hand on her hip and his left hand grasps her left hand. "I've had a hard life..." The two began their waltz.

"But now you're life is better now. You have loving guardians and friends, especially Maka." Hearing this made Crona blush.

"Y-Yeah, if i-it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here, I would be lost, maybe even dead... I owe her so much." The two danced on the floor with other people.

"You place her on a pedestal, the next dance will be with Maka, I think she would love to dance with you." After their dance finished, Crona approached Maka, who was clapping at his performance.

"Wow Crona, I didn't know you could dance!" Maka smiled.

"Not really, Rosella helped me out a lot..." Crona rubbed his arm nervously. "M-Maka, w-w-would y-you like to d-d-dance?" Crona asked nervously. Maka smiled and nods.

"Of course, I would love to dance!" Maka and Crona made their way to the ballroom floor. The musicians begin to play their instumuments. Crona placed his hand on Maka's hip and grasped her other hand. The two danced to the sound of the orchestra's music. 'This... This is nice...' Maka blushed as the two danced. Soul, Marie, Stein and Rosella watched as their dance transformed from awkward steps to a proper waltz.

"Those two have something special don't they?" Rosella smiled. Soul nods, agreeing with the mayors daughter.

"Yep, shame Maka's clueless about the whole thing." Soul sighed. The party contniued well into the night. Three hours have passed and now the party has come to an end. All of the guest took their leave and have gone home.

"Once more Crona, I thank you for saving Rome from disaster. This city has been my home since I was born." Rosella bows to Crona.

"N-No problem... I'm glad I could help." Crona smiles, he looks back and sees his friends and guardians making their way to the door. "I have to go, good-" Crona was interrupted by Rosella when she kissed his cheek. "Wha- Wha- Wha-" Crona was at a lost for words.

"At first I wasn't going to do that but the odds of us meeting again are slim to none." Rosella smiled. "That was MY reward to you Crona. Farewell..." Crona nods absentmindedly and walks away. Seeing that display made Rosella smile.

"If only he wasn't so devoted to her..." Rosella mused as thoughts of her and Crona, a hero and a princess. "Oh well... She's a lucky one, that Maka." She smiled as she watched them walk away.

**A/N I know I haven't updated in ages but I was very busy, I have a job, then I got a 3ds and it sucked me in for a long time, Then I got back into Skyrim (again) and my old PC is about dead. It took me thirty minutes to back on the computer... THIRTY GODDAMN MINUTES! I'm sure about you guys and gals but f**k that noise. Now I'm using my dads laptop. I'm still using wordpad but maybe I can get microsoft word. I know my grammer blows but it's not that bad right?**

**Next time, our heroes learn what they are up against and begin to train themselves to new heights.**


	9. Chapter 9 The dark horizon

Pain and desolation are the two words that could describe the realm of demons. There are other words for this hellish realm but the one thing that describes this world is pure unending suffering. This is the home of the Goetia, the realm of the seventy two demons. In the middle of a desert which sands are stained red from the blood of sinners lies a massive castle whose brick is as black as the night. A moat filled with blackish green acid and a draw bridge made from the bones of massive monster, killed by the King of the is palace of pain.

Eligor seethed in anger in his abode as his wounds slowly closed. After the fight, the demon was force to retreat with his honor disgraced. His entire being desired vengeance for his disgrace, but the would have to wait.

"Duke Eligor, his highness wishes to see you." A grey skinned imp reported.

"Fine..." The Duke got up from a chair made from bone and left his chambers and made his way down the dark halls. After five minutes of walking, the duke made his way into the throne room.

Standing in the throne room were eight other demons. Four flanked his left and four flanked his right but their appearance hidden away by the darkness. The throne room was as dark as everywhere else in the castle with only a few torches to light the room. A blood red carpet guided Eligor to the king he served proudly. This king was none other then Bael, lord of this castle of terror.

Like most demons he has horns on his head, but his were akin to bulls horns. His hair, white as the sickly and his skin has a tan complexion. His eyes, blood red and snake like puplis that gazed into the soul. He wore crimson regal dress shirt with a black stripe in the middle of the shirt with crimson pants. He had steel greaves, gauntlets and triangular pauldrons with three spikes each pauldron. Lastly, he had a black cape with a circle pentagram on the middle of the cape.

"Greetings Eligor... I see you have recovered." Bael smirked. "But I see your pride hasn't, but have no fear my fellow demon, we will strike them down."

"Yes my lord..." Eligor bowed. Their was a small chuckle heard from the one of the four on the right.

"I knew you would lose to that demon swordsman." A young voice spoke with arrogance.

"Hmph, why don't you do something Dantalion?" The cloaked man pulls down his hood revealing the face of a young man.

"I happen to be busy." His faces begins to change into a old man. "I am working to created a way to bring our true power to the mortal world, without contracting with humans. Once the spell is finished, we will show the humans true power." Dantalions head morphs into a woman's. A demon next to Dantalions smiles under his hood.

"Good, soon I will indulge myself in the human women." The demon laughs. "I cannot wait."

"You'll have to wait longer Zepar, me and Morax have run into some problems." Dantalions head morphs into a old women's.

"Then I can help you." A demon on the left side spoke to his fellow demon.

"Excellent Stolas, I approve." Bael nods, granting his permission. "Now then, time to test Death and his pets... **I call upon you, Asmodeus!"** A portal opens behind Eligor, making the Duke step aside.

**"You called my name Lord Baal?"** The demon echoed behind the void.

"I have a task for you. Go to the human realm and attack a city in the states, I'm sure Dantalion has somethings that will aid your mission." Bael ordered. Dantalion made his way to the void.

"Yes, I have a enchanted prototype spell that will allow you to access your true power. The only problem is that you will have a time limit." Dantalion pulled out a scroll and offered it to the void. A twisted blood red demonic gauntlet reached out and grabbed the scroll.

**"How much time?"** The demon asked.

"One hours. After that your power will begin to dwindle." Dantalion explained, before his head morphed into a young boy.

**"Good, I will make my way to the mortal realm."** The void closed. Lord Baal smiled as he crossed his right leg on his left.

"This will be interesting."Baal smirked. "Soon I will burn the world Death has tried to protect."

**X**

"Are you two ready?" Nygus asked two students who were dressed in martial arts Gi's. The two students nod. "Begin!" The two began to spar, trading punches, kicks and throws.

It has been three days since the battle of Rome and the Professors have begun a new training regiment for the EAT classes. Lord Death had a assmbly outside in the courtyard and told of them their new enemy. Since that assmbly, the students have been engaged in the most intense training they had since the battle with Arachnophobia.

"Seems everyone is fired up about the Goetia." Soul commented as he watched the sparring match.

"You're right, I suppose the other students want to make a name for themselves like Maka." Kid said to Soul. Kid looked towards Maka, who was sporting a Gi like everyone.

"So, you said something was wrong with Maka?" Kid spoke to the weapon.

"Yeah..." Soul said more quietly.

**Two days earlier**

It was study night for Crona and Maka, while Soul was hanging out with Black Star. He was Maka chopped before leaving because he told Crona to behave himself and to 'not get any ideas' about Maka. After studying for two hours the two decide to take a break and watch some TV.

"So are you ready for the new training?" Maka asked.

"Y-Yeah... I'll have to leave soon and get ready for bed." Crona responds as he glanced toward Maka.

"You'll have a head start because of your training with Stein..." Maka frowned. "Hey Crona, did Lord Death ever find your father?"

"I don't think he'll be able to find him." Crona said sadly.

"Don't say that! He's Lord Death, I'm sure with a doubt that he'll find your father!" Maka exclaimed. "Sure these demons will slow things down but I'm sure that he'll find him." The girl changed the channel. "So, what will you say to him once you meet him?

"I don't know. Maybe I'll ask him why he didn't look for me and Medusa..." Crona looked down sadly. "I wonder if he'll want nothing to do with me, after what I did in the past..."

"Don't say that Crona! If we do find him and he doesn't want anything to do with you, then I'll chop him!" Maka slammed her right hand in her left palm. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." The meister got up and made her way to the restroom. Crona sat for a few seconds before Blair showed up in her cat form sitting on the rim of the couch behind Crona.

"Hiya Crona!" She smiled "So I heard you got a special reward!" This caused Crona to blush. After the party that night he caught up to his adopted parents and his friends, when they saw him they were all surprised by the sight of lipstick on his cheek.

"Y-yeah... T-the mayors d-daughter kissed me on the cheek..." Hearing this made Blair chuckle.

"You're so cute when you're flustered. I know! I'll give you some tips on women!" Hearing this made Crona look towards Blair. "You see, when you really want to kiss a girl, you kiss her on the lips." Something Crona saw made him turn pale.

"B-Blair..."

"The best way to get her hot and bothered is finding where she's sensitive. Kiss on her neck or rub her thigh. Breast are also sensitive so massage them if she let's you do that. I'm willing to teach you some foreplay if you want, nya!"

"B-B-B-BLAIR!" Crona shouted, he looked like he saw a ghost.

"What's wrong Crona, I'm willing to teach you and give you some pointers about- Maka's standing right behind me isn't she?" Blair looked to see a seething Maka with a five hundred page book.

"...MAKA CHOP!" The girl roared and swings her book at Blair, only to miss. Blair ran towards the door to escape. "You're not getting away you perverted cat!" Maka threw her book at Blair, nearly hitting her. "Stupid horny cat..." Maka grumbled. She turns to Crona and looked at him softly. "Are you okay Crona, she didn't do anything to you before I showed up?"

"N-no, she just asked about Rosella..." Crona answered.

"Oh... So did I miss anything?" She asked as she sits down next to him.

"No..." Crona was silent before speaking up again. "M-Maka, what's foreplay?" Crona asked innocently. Maka blushed and look at him.

"You don't need to know about that, understood!" Maka scolded.

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" Crona stiffened up at the sound of Maka's scolding voice. Ragnarok jets out from his back.

"I can tell you all about it if you- GAK!" Maka's hands were around Ragnarok's throat.

"Do it and die..." Maka spoke menacingly.

"You... Cant' kill... Me-"

"I'm about to try. You don't tell Crona about anything, understand?"

"Y-yeah..." Ragnarok retreats back into Crona's body. The two resume watching tv until it was time for Crona to go home.

**Present**

"That's what Maka told me what happened." Soul finished his story. Hearing this story did make Kid think about Crona. He wondered if he knew anything about the oppisite sex.

"Kid and Soul, you're both next!" Nygus ordered. Both boys stand up and make their way to the training mat.

"Try not to get distracted Kid." Soul taunted as the two of them take a fighting stance.

"I'll have you know that I am one hundred percent focused when fight- KIM YOUR STASH IS UNEVEN! FIX IT!" Kid shouted at Kim.

"Don't care!" Kim shouted back.

"How can you not care it's ugly, it's asymmetrical it's-" Kid's rant was interrupted, by Nygus.

"Begin!" Kid was punched in the face by Soul.

"So what was that about your focus?" Soul smirked.

"First one's free, the next one won't!" The two begin to spar until Kid flipped Soul on his back. The class ended after their duel and it was break time for the EAT class. When break ended, it was time for Stein's class.

"Today we will be discussing the Goetia Demons. These Demons are different from the kishin eggs that you've all been fighting. These demons are from hell itself." There were murmurs of fear. "Quiet down! Now, luckily for us the Demons of the Goetia can't bring their true power to the mortal realm due to what is called the boundary, any question?" Maka raised her hand.

"Yes, do these demons have a way to bypass their limitations?" Maka asked. Stein shook his head.

"Sort of, they have to form a contract with a human in order to use their full power. But it corrupts the soul with the Darkness wavelength and kills the victim, leaving the demon's power waning." Kid raises his hand.

"The Darkness wavelength? Is this different from the madness wavelength?"

"Yes, the darkness is a wavelength that is amplified by the seven sins." Stein points to the writing on the chalkboard. "Those with the pride wavelength are arrogant to the extreme and belittling to those how they deem beneath them. Then there's the greed, or known as the avarice wavelength. Those with this wavelength desire everything from money, and power, they also have a bad habit of stealing. Stein points to another example.

"The sloth wavelength is know to inflict laziness on it's victims, making the victim slow and lethargic. Wrath, or the rage wavelength. It's very similar to the madness of rage, but it effects everyone to the extreme, making someone fly into a wrathful frenzy just by doing next to nothing."

'Just like with Eligor...' Crona remembered the fight and how everyone wanted him more dead then usual.

Stein continues with his lecture and the seven sins wavelength. "Lust, or the desire wavelength. Those effected by the lust wavelength will have the desire to have sex with anyone or anything, as long as there's a hole."

'Gross, I would hate to see papa under the effect of the lust wavelength.' Maka thought about her father and how much worse he would be under its effects.

"The envy wavelength has the power to breed jealousy among the people, making the best of friends become worst enemies. Lastly, the gluttony wavelength. This one is a oddball of a wavelength. Research shows that this wavelength makes the victim feel hungry."

"Is that all it does professor?" Ox asked, raising his hand.

"The hunger could range from eating normally to cannibalism or even eating innocent souls." Stein answered.

'These sin wavelength sound dangerous, and if the Goetia finds a way to inflict them and a city wide scale... Wait...' Maka raises her hand. "Professor Stein! Is it possible for the Goetia to use the sins to get people to form contracts with them?"

"That's right, demons can give people what they want and by using the seven deadly sins, they can get quick access to their full power, and they can gain a following." This shocked everyone. Before they continued, the school bell rings. "Next time we'll go over their weaknesses."

The gang hangs around the classroom, waiting for their next class to begin. "These seven sins sound dangerous..." Tsubaki spoke in a worried tone.

"Nothing to worry about Tsubaki, I don't need the power of a demon, I'll get stronger then those Goetia bastards and surpass them all. Then I'll surpass God!" Black star proclaimed to the heavens.

"Well Black Star is fired up, how about-" Soul found himself interrupted when Kid slams his hands down on the table.

"Yes... This Darkness wavelength must be stopped... It is pure evil! The bane of the universe, and those who fall to the darkness deserve no mercy!" Kid shook with rage and determination.

"Your just saying that because their amplified by the seven deadly sins." Liz interjected, hearing this caused Kid to screech.

"A truly disgusting number!" Kid grasped his head. The school day resumes and continues normally.

**X**

Within the ruins of Baga Yaga castle, the dark weapon Giriko laid about drinking a bottle of whiskey. He was bored, and running out of alcohol. Taking one last swing the demon saw chucks the bottle. "Shit, now I'm out of booze..." Girko grumbled.

"If your thirsty, I can provide you some." A voice behind him said. This startled Giriko and he readied himself for a fight.

"The fuck, where did you come from!?" Giriko growled at the cloaked person.

"The shadows..." The cloaked person responses with a chuckle.

"Okay mister fucking ninja, now what the hell do you want!?" Giriko roared angrily, ready to cut him to pieces.

"To employ you for some work. Will this cover it?" The person hands him a bottle of vodka. "I can get you whatever you want. Alchool, women, money, anything you want and it can be yours." Giriko nods his head, enthused.

"Okay, so you have a job, what is it?" The chainsaw weapon asked.

"Well, it's a position, or a membership. To be a part of the Goetia." Hearing this confused Giriko.

"The fuck are the Goetia?" Giriko inquired crudely.

"All you need to know is that we of the Goetia desire to spread sin and depravity throughout the world, and you would be an excellent candidate for our organization. What do you said, join us?" Giriko thinks for a moment.

"So I can do whatever I want as long as I help you guys?" Giriko asked. The cloaked man nods. "Alright, I'll join your group. Now, who the hell are you?"

"I am Asmodeus, demon king of lust! Together we shall deflie the innocent and violate all who dares to challenge us!" The demon throws off his cloak revealing his appearance.

The demon king wore blood red demonic armor, it's as twisted and vile as his soul. A pair of horns that are at a forty degree angle. His skin, tan with red veins under his skin, his hair as black as charcoal, and his eyes glowed a sickly yellow. Giriko didn't need soul perception to know that his man that stood before him had the most evil soul he has every laid his eyes on, it was as if Asmodeus is evil incarnate.

"Oh yeah..." The chainsaw smiled with sick glee. "I think we're going to get along just fine." The two walk into the darkness.

**A/N Sorry again for the tartiness of my chapters. I was doing some research on the Goetia. There's seventy two demons, that alot. I also have a problem with describing characters. Also my dads doing the taxes**

**Next time, Asmodues makes his move and attacks a city of his choosing and the gang gets their first taste of the demons power.**


End file.
